


Cienie [Dorcas Meadowes]

by VaeTenebris



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Sirius Black, F/M, Feminist Themes, First Meetings, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Guilt, Humor, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, James Potter is a Good Friend, Kinda, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marlene McKinnon is THAT bitch, Mental Breakdown, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Regulus ma tyle samo lat co Syriusz, Romance, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, im dłużej się czyta tym lepiej piszę i swear, pojebane postacie, przerabiam starego fika
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaeTenebris/pseuds/VaeTenebris
Summary: Dużo ludzi mówi, że to początki są najgorsze. Jednak Dorcas przyzwyczaiła się do tego, że większość z nich gada same głupoty. Życie po byciu porwaną przez śmierciożercę, było znacznie trudniejsze, niż samo to wydarzenie. W dodatku wszechświat postanowił kopnąć ją w tyłek i wrzucić w sam środek rodziny Blacków oraz nadciągającej wojny.Jeśli to początki są najgorsze, to ciekawe, jaki czeka ją koniec.





	1. Początek.

Zazwyczaj leniwe, słoneczne dni zwiastowały cudowne wydarzenia, którym towarzyszyła dobra zabawa. Wakacyjne popołudnia były wręcz stworzone do popełniania błędów, organizowania imprez, spotykania się ze znajomymi, ale na pewno nie do bycia porwaną.

Chociaż to zawiera się w kwestii popełniania błędów, prawda?

Szesnastoletnia Doras Meadowes znajdowała się, szczerze mówiąc, nie wiadomo gdzie. Jej dłonie były związane grubymi linami, prawdopodobnie wzmocnionymi zaklęciami. 

Dziewczyna otworzyła z trudem oczy.

Gęste i splątane brudem włosy zasłaniały jakiekolwiek pole widzenia. Czarownica leniwie odchyliła głowę do tyłu. Jak na zawołanie, przeszył ją ostry ból z tyłu głowy. 

Delikatnie potrząsnęła głową, by móc normalnie widzieć, jednak pukle włosów nadal uparcie przysłaniały jej widok.

— Kurwa — skrzywiła się i w odruchu niecierpliwości zaczęła trząść głową, niczym pies próbujący pozbyć się wszy.

Skutkiem tej czynności był długi, donośny krzyk wydobywający się z jej przesuszonego gardła oraz dodatkowa dawka bólu głowy. Jednak ta sytuacja miała i dobre strony. Włosy wreszcie przestały zawadzać w ocenie sytuacji. 

Teraz przeszkadzała jej tylko ciemność. Była tak ogromna, że nie było widać żadnej różnicy między widokiem zza przysłoniętych włosów a tym co widziała teraz.

Skoro wzrok zawiódł, postanowiła zdać się na kolejne zmysły. Zaczęła jeździć nogą po brudnej, betonowej podłodze.

Stopa Dorcas doświadczyła dość brutalnego spotkania z odłamkiem szkła tkwiącym na podłodze. Zasyczała, gdy poczuła kawałek szkła tkwiący w jej pięcie. 

Do jej nozdrzy dotarł słodki smród zepsutych konfitur, który w połączeniu z bólem czaszki powodował mieszankę, prawie kończącą się wymiotami.

Nastolatka musiała wydawać dużo hałasu, gdyż po chwili usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Osoba wchodząca do pomieszczenia zapaliła światło. Blask oślepił dziewczynę, która natychmiastowo zamknęła powieki. 

Słyszała ciężkie kroki, zbliżające się do niej coraz szybciej. 

Nagle gruba, spocona dłoń złapała ją za podbródek. Czarownica próbowała się odsunąć od ręki,która powoli głaskała jej brodę.

— Nie bądź taka nieśmiała, rozejrzyj się — ordynarny męski głos tak ją zaskoczył, że dziewczyna aż podskoczyła na krześle.

Brunetka zmarszczyła nos, wyczuwając nieświeży oddech delikwenta, ale chwili wykonała jego polecenia.

Mimo oślepiającego światła, dostrzegła przed sobą męską postać ubraną w strój śmierciożercy.

Mężczyzna nie miał na sobie maski. Na jego twarzy znajdował się kilkunastodniowy zarost, który drapał palcami odzianymi w rękawiczki, a jego małe świńskie oczka uparcie wpatrywały się w Dorcas. 

Gdy jej wzrok przyzwyczaił się do światła, dziewczyna postanowiła ocenić swoją sytuację. 

Znajdowała się prawdopodobnie w czyjeś piwnicy. Ściany pewnie były kiedyś białe, jednak ilość brudu oraz ślady spleśniałego dżemu nieodwracalnie zmieniły ich kolor. Jak już wcześniej zdążyła zauważyć, na podłodze walały się kawałki szkła, mieniące się w mętnym blasku żarówki.

— Ktoś tu musiał w furii rzucać słoikami — myślała Dorcas — żeby tak marnować jedzenie...

Sufit pomieszczenia był tak wielki, że Hagrid mógłby bez problemu stanąć na rękach i machać nogami odzianymi w ogromne buty Madame Maxime. Jedynym źródłem światła była co chwilę zapalająca i gasząca się żarówka.

Nastolatka oderwała od niej wzrok i spojrzała się na mężczyznę. W jego oczach tkwiły iskry rozbawienia. 

Czyli pogłoski były prawdziwe.

Śmierciożercy uwielbiali bawić się ze swoimi ofiarami.

— I jak tam, Meadowes? Podoba ci się nasza kryjówka?

— Trzymasz tu nieletnie w tajemnicy przed żoną? — zapytała, mrużąc niewinnie oczy i przechylając głowę. — Obawiam się, że nie będzie zadowolona z twoich wybryków.

Dziewczyna pokiwała lekko głową i spojrzała się na niego z przyganą, starając się ukryć swoje cierpienie spowodowane obrażeniami potylicy.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył gniewnie brwi i wymierzył jej siarczysty policzek. Był on na tyle mocny, że czarownica straciła równowagę i spadła na ziemię razem z krzesłem.

Mebel poleciał do tyłu. Brunetka instynktownie schyliła głowę tak, że podbródek ściśle przylegał do jej kościstych obojczyków. Uchroniło ją to przed mocnym uderzeniem głowy i straceniem przytomności. Niestety, nie uchroniło ją to przed kolejnym spotkaniem ze szkłem. 

Spiczasty kawałek szkła wbił się w ramię nastolatki. Z jej ust wyleciała wiązanka przekleństw, zmieszanych z jękiem. 

— No dajcie spokój! — wycharczała. — Nie jestem żadną pieprzoną poduszką do igieł!

Śmierciożerca podszedł do niej powoli, nachylając się w taki sposób, że bez problemu czuł na swoim policzku jej szybkie, nerwowe oddechy. 

— Przestajemy być już niegrzeczną?

— Czego chcesz? — zapytała przez zaschnięte gardło.

Na twarzy mężczyzny zakwitł szeroki, odrażający uśmiech. Wyciągnął rękę i zaczął przeczesywać palcami brązowe włosy dziewczyny. Odsunął pukiel włosów spoczywający na jej uchu, a następnie przyłożył do niego swoje spierzchnięte usta.

— Jesteś niesamowitą czarownicą, Dorcas — brunetka wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk głosu śmierciożercy. — Bardzo chcielibyśmy cię zwerbować.

Z ust nastolatki wydobyło się prychnięcie. Słysząc ten dźwięk, mężczyzna przycisnął swoją owłosioną dłoń do jej głowy, przez co szorowała policzkiem po betonie. 

— Podziękuję za tę propozycję, ale wolałabym umrzeć niż nosić te obrzydliwe maski. Wyślijcie sowę, gdy uaktualnicie garderobę.

— Oh, kochana nie umrzesz — mężczyzna podniósł się i wyciągnął zza peleryny różdżkę. — będziesz moim obiektem do eksperymentów.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, starając się zrozumieć na czym ten cały eksperyment będzie polegać, ale nagle rozległ się ogromny huk. Starsi członkowie Zakonu Feniksa zaczęli wypełniać pomieszczenie. W oczach śmierciożercy pojawił się błysk przerażenia. 

Postanowił działać szybko.

Powiedział coś, co znikło w hałasie, a następnie wycelował różdżką w Dorcas. Z jego różdżki wyleciał bordowy błysk, który trafił ją w pierś. 

Poczuła falę ciepła rozlewającą się po jej całym organizmie, a następnie sama zaczęła konwulsyjnie drżeć. 

Jej ciało zostało w brudnej piwnicy wokół fruwających zaklęć, jednak jej umysł latał po całej Anglii, a następnie wylądował w Hogwarcie.

Ciało Dorcas było przezroczyste, była niematerialną postacią, unoszącą się nad szkolną posadzką. Na dłoniach miała krew, a na ramieniu ślad po odłamku szkła, jednak nic nie czuła.

Czuła się jak w śnie.

Tyle, że nikt jej nie gonił, a ona sama miała świadomość tego, że jest na jawie.

Czarownica dostrzegła, że znajduje się przy Wielkiej Sal. Widziała rozmazane sylwetki uczniów, które czasami przechodziły przez nią samą.

Uwagę Dorcas przyciągnęła kłócąca się para. Dziewczyna była bardzo podobna do niej samej. Miała podobne włosy, sylwetkę a nawet sposób chodzenia. Brunetka potarła powieki i próbowała skupić spojrzenie na parze kochanków, jednak z każdą chwilą jej pole widzenia robiło się coraz bardziej zamglone.

Mimo to, podeszła do sprzeczających się uczniów. Gdy była blisko nich, usłyszała swój własny głos.

— Nie chcę mieć z tobą nic do czynienia. — odparła dumnie druga Dorcas, na co ta oryginalna otworzyła buzię ze zdziwienia widząc swojego sobowtóra.

Ciemnowłosy chłopak przycisnął ją do ściany, starając się ją objąć, jednak ona nastąpiła mu na nogę, przez co odskoczył od niej

— Nie zbliżaj się do mnie więcej, Black. Nie chcę cię znać.

— Nie mówisz chyba na poważnie — słyszała jego głos jak przez mgłę, jednak mimo to wyczuła w nim żal.

Jej sobowtór spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem i zlustrował jego twarz.

Po chwili odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła.

Tak po prostu.

Linie zaczęły się rozmazywać, kolory przenikać, a jej umysł powrócił do ciała znajdującego się już w szpitalu św. Munga. Obudziła się tydzień później, zapominając o tym śnie,jak tamta Dorcas o ciemnowłosym chłopaku.


	2. Gorzkie wspomnienia.

Wspomnienia sprzed miesiąca nadal terroryzowały Dorcas.

Zarówno w rzeczywistości jak i na jawie. Cały czas czuła paraliżujący strach oraz ból. Niekiedy mogłaby przysiąc, że czuje zapach pochodzący z tamtej brudnej i obskurnej piwnicy. 

Po wybudzeniu się z tygodniowej śpiączki, nastolatka odbyła spotkanie z Dumbledore'm oraz aurorami, wypytujących szczegółowo o porwanie. 

Ale ona niczego nie pamiętała.

Nie miała pojęcia jak się tam znalazła ani w jakich okolicznościach. Wybudziła się ze snu i po prostu tam była. 

To ją przerażało najbardziej.

Za każdym razem gdy próbowała się przygotować do spoczynku, bała się, że gdy nadejdzie ranek znów będzie uwięziona w tym okropnym miejscu.

W szpitalu szczegółowo ją przebadali i starali się dowiedzieć co na nią rzucił zwolennik Czarnego Pana. Niestety w jej organizmie nic nie znaleziono. Wytłumaczono jej, że to musiało być nowe zaklęcie, których skutków nie znali. Dorcas miała nadzieję, że aurorzy pomogą jej w rozwiązaniu problemu, jednak słyszała on nich tylko ciszę.

Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech i starała się chociaż przez chwilę o tym nie myśleć.

Powietrze było tak cudownie rześkie. Dorcas znajdowała się nad jeziorem położonym blisko Doliny Godryka. Siedziała na niesamowicie gładkim i wygodnym wzniesieniu z którego miała niesamowity widok. Promienie słoneczne delikatnie głaskały powierzchnię jeziora, odbijającą słońce oraz smukłe drzewa. Brązowe oczy dziewczyny przeniosły się na ogromne drzewo i Dorcas mimowolnie poczuła ukłucie w sercu.

To na nie się wspinała ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem Jamesem. Jako dzieci często spychali się z drzewa albo kłócili się o to, kto usiądzie na ich ulubionej gałęzi. Przypomniała sobie liczne dni w których obserwowali niebo, rozmawiali o przyszłości lub zwyczajnie wrzucali się do jeziora, ku niezadowoleniu rodziców. 

Ich znajomość wynikła z przyjaźni matki Dorcas z Eufemią Potter. Bianca Meadowes często zabierała córkę na spotkania z przyjaciółką. Kobiety plotkowały, a James z dziewczynką rozrabiali na dworze.

Jednak wraz z przybyciem do Hogwartu wszystko się zmieniło.

Czarownica od małego dorastała w otoczeniu magii, jednak rodzice zabraniali jej do niej dostępu. Brunetka nieraz przyglądała się z zafascynowaniem matce rzucającej zaklęcia. Obserwowanie snopu iskier wypadającego z różdżki było źródłem fascynacji dziewczyny. Iskry miały przeróżne kolory. Czasami niebieskie, niekiedy złote, a nawet raz zobaczyła fioletowe! Ich kolor zależał od zaklęć, które Dorcas bezgłośnie wymawiała razem z rodzicielką. 

Meadowesowie chcieli, by córka zaczęła zgłębiać techniki magii dopiero w szkole. Nie mieli ani czasu ani cierpliwości jej wszystkiego objaśniać. Bianca była wysokim urzędnikiem w Ministerstwie Magii, a Rufus zajmował się organizowaniem igrzysk sportowych. 

Magia istniała i już: tak jej mówili. Dorośli używali różdżek, a malutkie dzieci, takie jak ona, swojego umysłu. Gdy będzie wystarczająco duża i odpowiedzialna dostanie swoją własną różdżkę.

Gdy dostała się do Hogwartu, obcowanie z magią stało się jej obsesją. Studiowała na własną rękę skomplikowane zaklęcia, zarywała nocki, podczas gdy James poznawał nowych znajomych i przeżywał swoje najlepsze lata. On postanowił zostać najzabawniejszym chłopcem w szkole, a ona najlepszą czarownicą, co jej nieźle wychodziło.

Nie było dla niej zaklęcia niemożliwego do opanowania. Gdy czegoś nie umiała, ćwiczyła to po lekcjach. 

Była idealną uczennicą.

Szkoda, że tylko tym.

Jej kontakty z Jamesem ograniczały się do krótkiego "cześć", wypowiadanego na tłocznym korytarzu. Dziewczyna nie miała żadnych znajomych, oprócz Lily i dwóch dziewczyn z którymi dzieliła dormitorium.

Kiedy inni byli zajęci zawieraniem przyjaźni, ona skupiała się na wypracowaniu zaklęć do perfekcji. Gdy była na drugim roku, zaczęła przerabiać materiał z czwartego. Wkrótce żaden temat nie sprawiał jej trudności.

Oprócz tego nazywającego się życiem towarzyskim.

Jednak wkrótce i to się zmieniło. 

Nigdy nie zapomniała dnia, gdy na czwartym roku siedziała pod dużym drzewem na błoniach, rozkoszując się lekturą, gdy nagle czyjś cień utrudnił jej czytanie.

Syriusz Black.

Nigdy nie dowiedziała się czemu zaczął z nią rozmawiać. Początkowo myślała, że potrzebuje pomocy w pracy domowej, lecz podczas pierwszych spotkań nawet nie poruszył tego tematu. 

Okazało się, że mają podobny gust muzyczny, zainteresowania, a nawet poglądy. Dzięki przyjaźni z nim Dorcas nabrała pewności siebie. Odrzuciła maskę pilnej uczennicy i przybrała inną, o nieokreślonym jeszcze wtedy kształcie. Jednak ta poprzednia była przydatna. Nauczyciele żywili do niej szacunek i nie spodziewali się, a nawet początkowo nie podejrzewali, o wybryki. 

Przez znajomość z Blackiem zaczęła znów żyć. Odnowiła kontakty z Jamesem, zdobyła dobrą pozycję towarzyską i w końcu zaczęła eksperymentować. Syriusz wprowadził do jej życia nutę szaleństwa, której desperacko potrzebowała.

Wszystko wydawało się takie idealne.

Jednak nigdy nic takie nie pozostaje, dlatego sprawy musiały się skomplikować.

****

_Krajobraz za oknem był rozmazany. Dorcas uchyliła szybę, wpuszczając do przedziału duszne, czerwcowe powietrze. Jej poczynania były uważnie śledzone przez Syriusza. Wpatrywał się w nią z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, otwierając co chwilę co chwilę usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak sekundę później je zamykał. Ciekawskie oczy brunetki oderwały wzrok od Proroka Codziennego i przeniosły się na Blacka._

_— Trenujesz przeżuwanie, czy co? _

_Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko, jednak po chwili spoważniał. W jego spojrzeniu można było dostrzec wahanie. Nastolatek przełknął ślinę i przejechał dłonią po swoich długich, czarnych włosach._

_— Dor, pewnie wiesz, że z pewnych rzeczy nie jestem dumny. _ _— Syriusz przegryzł wargę w zamyśleniu, przejeżdżając dłonią po siedzeniu._

_Dziewczyna lekko wyprostowała się na te słowa i zilustrowała twarzy Łapy. _ _Nigdy nie widziała go w takim stanie. Zazwyczaj był pewny siebie, nie było sytuacji, która by go przeraziła. Oczywiście pomijając te związane z rodziną oraz przyjaciółmi. Brunetka podejrzewała, że chodzi o tę pierwszą opcję. Założyła nogę na nogę i zaczęła oczekiwać dalszych słów Syriusza._

_— Wiesz też, jak bardzo lubię przyjmować wyzwania, prawda? _ _— ciągnął._

_— Nie da się o tym zapomnieć _ _— n_ _a twarzy Dorcas pojawił się lekki uśmiech_

_— Zrobiłem coś głupiego, Dor _ _— dłonie Syriusza lekko zadrżały._

_— Hej!_ _— dziewczyna złapała go za rękę _ _— Cokolwiek to jest, poradzimy sobie. Skoro udało nam się przemycić striptizerki pod nosem Flicha to z tym też damy sobie radę._

_Chłopak parsknął śmiechem na samą myśl o tamtym wieczorze. Czarne kosmyki włosów opadły na jego blade czoło. Rozbawione spojrzenie Syriusza spotkało się z czekoladowymi tęczówkami dziewczyny. Nastolatek natychmiastowo spoważniał i przypominał sobie o tym, co miał zrobić._

_— Pamiętasz czwartą klasę?_

_— Jakbym mogła zapomnieć _ _— miała żart na końcu języka, ale widząc powagę Łapy, postanowiła zostawić go na inną okazję _ _— Coś się wtedy stało?_

_— Prawdopodobnie mnie znienawidzisz, ale... _ _— chłopak zamknął oczy i westchnął _ _— Założyłem się z kimś, że się we mnie zakochasz. To dlatego rozpocząłem naszą przyjaźń. Przepraszam._

_Ostatnie słowo wypowiedział szeptem. Desperacko wpatrywał się w dziewczynę siedzącą naprzeciwko. Dorcas uwolniła swoją dłoń z uścisku Syriusza i lekko rozprostowała ramiona. Mimo odgłosów lokomotywy i świszczącego powietrza w_ _ przedziale panowała przerażająca cisza._

_— Zrobiłeś co?_

_— To, co słyszałaś. Chciałem ci to dawno powiedzieć, ale _ _— zawahał się _ _— Nie wiedziałem jak._

_— Wow._

_Syriusz nie widział na jej twarzy żadnych emocji. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, jakby oczekiwał siarczystego policzka._

_Jednak nic takiego się nie stało._

_Spodziewał się krzyków, wyzwisk, jednak ona tylko na niego patrzyła tym swoim zagadkowym spojrzeniem. Black popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem i wyszeptał:_

_— Nie jesteś na mnie zła? _

_Dorcas przechyliła głowę w bok i spojrzała na niego przenikliwym wzrokiem w którym dało się dostrzec mieszaninę litości i pogardy._

_— Nie. Jestem tylko zawiedziona _ _— wzruszyła ramionami _ _— Sama nie wiem czemu. Powinnam się tego po tobie spodziewać._

_Black mimowolnie poczuł szarpnięcie w okolicach klatki piersiowej. Chciał coś powiedzieć, usprawiedliwić się, jednak słowa nie mogły przejść mu przez gardło. Dorcas uparcie wpatrywała się w okno, na jej twarzy była wymalowana pogarda. _

_Czarnowłosy czuł się okropnie. _ _Nie chciał opowiadać jej o tym pieprzonym zakładzie, ale musiał. Od jakiegoś czasu dręczyły go wyrzuty sumienia. Nie mógł patrzeć jej w twarz mając świadomość tego co zrobił. Zresztą, do jasnej cholery, byli przyjaciółmi! A przed nimi nie powinno się ukrywać takich rzeczy. Odkładał wyjawienie tajemnicy od jakiegoś czasu. Najbardziej bał się jej reakcji i patrząc po tym co się stało przed chwilą, miał słuszność._

_Dorcas nigdy więcej mu nie zaufa._

_Czuł się jak ostatni dupek._

_Jego własny nastrój idealnie go podsumował._

_Pociąg miał za chwilę dojechać do Londynu. Dziewczyna wstała, jakby nic się nie stało. Zaczęła wyciągać swoją walizkę z półki. Jednak była ona za ciężka i po chwili spadła ciemnowłosej na nogę. Syriusz zerwał się z miejsca, chcąc jej pomóc, jednak Dorcas nie odwracając się podniosła dłoń i powiedziała:_

_— Nie._

_Podniosła walizkę i otworzyła szklane drzwi. Po chwili zawahała się i zwróciła w stronę chłopaka:_

_— Jeśli będziesz w wakacje u Potterów... _ _— tu zamyśliła się i przegryzła dolną wargę _ _— Po prostu, na razie nie przychodź do mnie, dobrze? Muszę to wszystko przemyśleć._

_Po czym odeszła, zostawiając go w pustym przedziale._

****

Sama nie wiedziała, jak się z tym czuła.

Z jednej strony wiedziała, po prostu wiedziała, że coś podobnego musiało się zdarzyć. Niby z jakiego innego powodu Syriusz Black podszedłby do niej, a nie do innej dziewczyny? 

Gdy usłyszała prawdę, nie miała pojęcia jak się zachować. 

Jedno było pewne.

Nie chciała ani się rozklejać ani wybuchać złością. Musiała zachować resztki godności, jednak wszystko w niej krzyczało. Została czyimś pierdolonym zakładem, nagrodą do wygrania. Po czasie zaciekawiło ją ile jej uczucia były warte. Może powinna zapytać się Syriusza ile butelek Ognistej kosztowała? Być może sama jej miłość starczyłaby na wyprawienie ogromnej imprezy w Pokoju Wspólnym? Nie wiedzieć czemu zaśmiała się. Z każdym kolejnym dźwiękiem wychodzącym z ust, czuła coraz więcej goryczy. Jej uczucia zostały wykorzystane przez Syriusza, a ciało przez ciekawskiego Śmieciożercę.

To się musi skończyć.

Za wszelką cenę chciała przestać być ofiarą.

Nagle poczuła na sobie czyjeś ciepłe dłonie i spadała w dół z wzniesienia. Przed oczami tańczyły jej różne odcienie zieleni oraz błękitu. Gdy wylądowała u stóp pagórka, z pewnym trudem przewróciła się na bok i ujrzała obróconego do góry nogami Jamesa Pottera.

— Nie wiedziałam, że zmieniliśmy sposób powitania na próbę usiłowania morderstwa! — odkrzyknęła z dołu Dorcas.

— Gdy odmawiasz widzenia się z przyjaciółmi, nie myśl, że nie przywitam cię z rozmachem! — w jego głosie wibrowały iskierki rozbawienia. Chłopak zbiegł szybko z górki i pomógł jej wstać.

Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami i usiadła na aksamitnie gładkiej trawie. James spojrzał na nią uważnie spod grubych, czarnych okularów. Jego kruczoczarne włosy były jeszcze bardziej rozczochrane niż zwykle, a jasnobrązowe oczy wyrażały zaniepokojenie i przyganę. Meadowes przeklęła się w duchu. 

Gdy była w św. Mungu poprosiła pracowników szpitala by zakazano jej odwiedzin. Zaklęcie nie dawało się jakoś poważnie w znaki, ale spowodowało wzmożone zmęczenie oraz przerażający ból głowy. Czuła się pokrzywdzona przez cały świat, zarówno z powodu Syriusza jak i porwania. Poza rodzicami nie chciała nikogo widzieć. 

Wydawało jej się, że każdy chce ją skrzywdzić.

Była zła, zagubiona, samotna. Nie wiedziała kim jest i jak powinna się czuć. Widok znajomych twarzy tylko uwolniłby emocje, które chciała zachować dla siebie. 

— Strasznie się o ciebie martwiliśmy — Potter spojrzał na nią z zaniepokojeniem. — Znajomy auror poinf... powiedział nam o ataku na ciebie. Gdy twoja mama powiedziała mojemu ojcu, że się lepiej czujesz i spędzasz czas na dworze, to od razu tu przyszedłem. Czy wszystko w porządku? Masz jakieś poważne objawy?

— Czuję się dobrze.

Gdy zobaczyła cienie pod jego oczami poczuła się winna. Być może trzymanie przyjaciół na dystans nie było dobrym pomysłem. 

Przygryzła dolną wargę i utkwiła wzrok w błękitnym niebie. Pewne pytanie ją bardzo męczyło. Chciała je zadać, ale zbyt bardzo bała się odpowiedzi. Dorcas odchyliła do tyłu ciało i wylądowała na miękkiej, nagrzanej trawie. 

Ziemia pachniała cudownie, jej zapach pomagał skupić rozproszone myśli.

— Cały czas siedziałaś w domu — ciągnął James. — Bardzo chciałem cię zobaczyć, ale mówiono mi że potrzebujesz odpoczynku.

— Bo to prawda. Nadal go potrzebuję.

— Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? — zapytał, patrząc na nią spod okularów.

— W ogólne nie chcę o tym rozmawiać — dłonie brunetki wczepiły się w ciepłą trawę — James...

Podniosła się na łokciu i spojrzała na niego poważnie. Chłopak poruszył się, wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

— Wiedziałeś o zakładzie Blacka? — zapytała jednym tchem.

— To wszystko wyjaśnia... — widząc zdezorientowane spojrzenie Dorcas, szybko dokończył zdanie — Tę jego niechęć do odwiedzenia cię w domu. Twierdził, że jesteś zmęczona widokiem jego obrzydliwej gęby i to ostatnia rzecz, która pomoże ci wyzdrowieć.

— Też prawda — brunetka wyszczerzyła zęby, ale po chwili spoważniała. — Czyli wiedziałeś?

— Od niedawna. Wyraźnie mu to ciążyło — nastolatek podrapał się po podbródku — Sam się dziwię że powiedział mi dopiero teraz.

— Nie zastanawiało cię czemu tak nagle nawiązał ze mną kontakt? — czarownica zaczęła nieświadomie wyrywać trawę z ziemi.

— Nie. W swoim życiu dość nasłuchał się o mojej dawnej przyjaciółce z Doliny Godryka i pomyślałem że wreszcie chciał ją poznać osobiście — lewy kącik ust Jamesa uniósł się ku górze.

Dorcas zamarła i spojrzała się na bruneta wielkimi oczami.

— Myślałam że o mnie zapomniałeś — powiedziała cicho.

— Byłaś moją przyjaciółką. Jakbym mógł za tobą nie tęsknić — zaśmiał się perliście — Bardzo się zmieniłaś. Nie wiedziałem tylko czy nadal masz ochotę na zadawanie się z głupkowatym Potterem.

— Będę się zadawać z tobą w każdej wersji. Nawet w tej najgłupszej. Chociaż to niemożliwe, byś mógł jeszcze bardziej zgłupieć.

Na twarzy Jamesa wyłonił się promienny uśmiech, jednak zgasł prawie tak szybko jak się pojawił. Spojrzenie brązowookiego lekko się zamgliło i powędrowało w stronę rozświetlonego nieba. Po chwili jego wzrok powrócił na twarz dziewczyny. Pochylił się w jej stronę i zapytał się z troską:

— Co masz zamiar zrobić z Syriuszem? Martwi się tą sytuacją, chociaż stara się tego nie okazywać.

— Prędzej czy później mu wybaczę — westchnęła i powróciła do pozycji leżącej, zasłaniając oczy przed ostro świecącym słońcem.

— To dobrze. Nie traktuj tego... — chłopak uniósł oczy ku górze i zaczął zastanawiać się nad wyborem słowa. — aż tak poważnie. To było dwa lata temu, był jeszcze idiotą, jak my wszyscy. 

— Czasem mam wrażenie, że cały czas nim jest — czarownica uśmiechnęła się lekko — masz jakieś wieści od niego?

— Jestem na bieżąco. Mieszka u mnie.

Dorcas gwizdnęła z podziwem. Chłopcy byli niemal jak bliźniaki syjamskie, nie dało się ich rozdzielić. Dziewczyna nawet się nie obawiała o pogorszenie relacji czarodziejów. Wspólne mieszkanie dobrze im zrobi. Zwłaszcza biednemu Fleamontowi, który jeszcze nie pogodził się ze śmiercią swojej żony, Eufemii. Mężczyzna potrzebował towarzystwa.

— Mam nadzieję, że odzwyczailiście się przemieniać w zwierzęta w trakcie kłótni. Wasze pokoje będą wyglądały jak pobojowisko — czarownica zaśmiała się.

— Oh, dopiero się rozkręcamy. Kłócenie się jako zwierzęta jest sto razy zabawniejsze — James przechylił głowę na bok, przez co kosmyk włosów spadł mu na czoło. — Wyzwala to w nas kreatywność. 

— Wasz dom musi być pełen sierści. Jak wy to sprzątacie?

— Jak na razie tradycyjnie — skrzywił się — W Hogwarcie będziemy mogli rzucać zaklęcia czyszczące.

— Jeśli o tym nie zapomnicie.

— Jeśli o tym nie zapomnimy — Potter przytaknął oraz podniósł palec wskazujący, lecz po chwili go opuścił — Nigdy nie zapomnę miny biednej Minerwy, gdy weszła do naszego zdemolowanego pokoju.

— Biedny to był Remus. Musiał nieźle się nagimnastykować z wymówką.

— Ciekawe czy nasza kochana Minerwa uwierzyła w to, że wzięliśmy psa Hagrida na spacer do dormitorium.

— Z wami wszystko jest możliwe. 

Oboje się uśmiechali. Jednak żadne z nich nie podejrzewało, że osoba siedząca obok skrzętnie ukrywa ciążące uczucie niepokoju i lęku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> komentujcieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	3. Powrót do dawnych nawyków.

Nieważne ile razy i w jakich okolicznościach Dorcas znajdowała się na dworcu King Cross.

Zawsze czuła się tak samo.

Mimo niezliczonych wizyt w tym miejscu, za każdym razem czuła dziwny ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Czuła jak jej oddech się spowalnia, a nią samą opływa fala spokoju. Powietrze przepełnione parą wylatującą z pociągów, tłum ludzi przypadkowo ją popychających oraz gwarne rozmowy, dawały jej dziwne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. 

Nie ważne było to, że na drugim roku miała okropny trądzik i bała się wyzwisk innych, bez znaczenia był również fakt, że na czwartym roku zdała sobie sprawę ze swojej bezgranicznej samotności i była skazana na kolejny, samotny okres życia w Hogwarcie.

To wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie, gdy znajdowała się tutaj.

Wzięła swoje walizki, nabrała rozpędu i wbiegła w barierkę oddzielającą peron dziewiąty i dziesiąty. Dorcas, jak zwykle niecierpliwa, nie rozejrzała się przed wykonaniem tej czynności i potrąciła kilka osób. Nie zdołała przeprosić mugoli, których dosłownie powaliła na kolana, ponieważ teraz znajdowała się po drugiej stronie. 

Czarownica wzięła głęboki oddech i zdmuchnęła kosmyk z pola widzenia. Jej brązowe oczy pociemniały i z tęsknotą przyjrzały się otoczeniu. Peron był zasnuty gęstym, białym dymem buchającym z prześlicznej lokomotywy.

Express Hogwart mienił się dumnie w promieniach słonecznych, przez co wydawał się jeszcze bardziej czerwony niż kiedykolwiek. W porównaniu z ciemnymi szatami uczniów i beżowymi ścianami peronu, jaśniał niczym soczyste jabłko w zwyczajnej misce.

Peron był zapełniony niewyraźnymi, ruszającymi się postaciami, migającymi w oczach dziewczyny. Ciepłe słowa powitania skierowane do Dorcas przeplatały się z zszokowanymi okrzykami. 

No tak.

Mimo prośby o nie rozpowszechnianiu wieści o jej uprowadzeniu, prasa i tak zdobyła tę informację i szczegółowo opisała w swoich artykułach.

W gazetach, zarówno mugolskich, jak i czarodziejskich roiła się masa ogłoszeń zrozpaczonych rodziców, którzy modlili się by nagłe zniknięcie ich dzieci było tylko aktem nastoletniego buntu. Nikt nie chciał dopuścić do siebie przerażających, choć realistycznych myśli.

Dlatego to artykuł o niej zrobił taką furorę. Jej odnalezienie dało_ nadzieję_ reszcie czarodziejskiej społeczności, a nadzieja była tym, czego wszyscy najbardziej potrzebowali. Każdy teraz myślał, że być może nie wszystko jest stracone. Może ich krewni, znajomi żyją i odnajdą się tak samo jak Dorcas.

Aurorowie zorientowali się że coś jej grozi, dzięki patronusowi którego Dorcas wysłała do ich biura. Jasnoniebieski, zwinny sokół zdołał jedynie przekazać "Dorcas Meadowes, pilna wiadomość, właśnie odnalazłam..."

Wypowiedź skończyła się głośnym krzykiem. 

Sama nie pamiętała co takiego odnalazła i dlaczego w obliczu zagrożenia nie sprecyzowała dokładniej gdzie jest, kto ją atakuje i co było takie ważne. Aurorowie pytali ją o to więcej razy niż mogła zliczyć. 

Pytano ją również o to co robiła tego nieszczęsnego dnia. Całe szczęście, że dziewczyna zawsze robiła sobie plan dnia, który pomagał jej zorganizować czas, a tym razem pomógł urzędnikom w odnalezieniu jej lokalizacji.

Pomocny okazał się również Namiar. Dziewczyna zawsze uważała go za wrzód na tyłku, jednak teraz mogła tylko wysławiać w niebiosa osobę, która uważała, że kontrolowanie młodych czarodziejów to dobry pomysł.

Z tego co się dowiedziała, próbowała rzucić zaklęcie ogłuszające z opuszczonej, mugolskiej piwnicy. Prawdopodobnie po tym musiała zostać ponownie doprowadzona do stanu nieprzytomności i związana linami. 

Brunetka potrząsnęła głową jakby to miało pomóc jej w zaprzestaniu myśleniu o lipcowych wydarzeniach. 

W tłumie uczniów zaczęła szukać swoich przyjaciół, jednak nie zauważyła śladu ich obecności. Huncwoci uwielbiali zostawiać po sobie pamiątki, zwłaszcza na twarzy Ślizgonów. Jednak brunetka nie dostrzegła żadnego członka domu węża z zdeformowaną twarzą, więc obrała przeciwny kierunek. 

Czarownica sprawnie manewrowała rączką skórzanej walizki w tłumie uczniów. Kiedy już kilkukrotnie obeszła peron, doszła do wniosku, że jej znajomi muszą już być w pociągu. Miała już zamiar udać się do wagonu, gdy nagle dostrzegła samotną sylwetkę opartą o ścianę.

Syriusz.

Szła w jego stronę powoli i zdecydowanie, ciągnąc przy tym tę okropną walizkę w taki sposób, by wydawała jak najwięcej hałasu. Z każdym krokiem czuła coraz bardziej ogarniającą ją wściekłość. Łapa początkowo jej nie dostrzegał, jednak gdy zorientował się, że ktoś idzie w jego kierunku, podskoczył lekko, przez co papieros wypadł mu z ust.

— Wisisz mi papierosa, Dor — powiedział uśmiechając blado.

— Doskonale wiesz że nie palę tego świństwa — odpowiedziała ostro i spojrzała na niego uważnie.

Syriusz na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał tak jak zwykle. Czarne włosy nadal opadały mu z, irytującą Dorcas i większość dziewczyn, gracją, a w jego jasnych, zmrużonych oczach nadal tkwiły łobuzerskie iskierki. Jednak gdy przyjrzało mu się bliżej można było dostrzec niepokojące zmiany. 

Był strasznie blady i szczupły. Ta chudość wynikała nie z braku jedzenia, ale z nadmiaru zmartwienia. Dorcas doskonale znała się na tym rodzaju wychudzenia. Niebieskie oczy Syriusza wyróżniały się na mocno przekrwionych białkach, tak jak jego intensywnie poprzegryzane wargi na bladej skórze. 

Ogarnęło ją nagłe współczucie, zastępujące przytłaczający gniew. Teraz zaczynała być mocno zaniepokojona. Podejrzewała, że coś musiało się stać, coś by wyjaśniało czemu James zrobił się ostatnio taki małomówny (co było rzadkością), a Syriusz przygnębiony.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytała patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Black zaśmiał się i nadepnął butem na wciąż palącego się papierosa. Przejechał dłonią po swoich długich włosach i odetchnął

— To ja powinienem cię o to spytać. Byłaś porwana i oszukana przeze mnie. To na pewno bardziej ciekawsze niż dramaty Syriusza Blacka.

— Nie założyłabym się o to. 

Spojrzenie Dorcas powędrowało ku powoli pustoszejącego dworca, coraz więcej osób wsiadało do wagonów. To była ostatnia szansa by porozmawiać sam na sam z Syriuszem. 

On widocznie zauważył to samo, bo nagle kopnął ugaszonego papierosa i zmarszczył niecierpliwie brwi.

— Wiesz doskonale, że nie umiem przepraszać i rzadko kiedy to robię. Czuję się okropnie głupio z powodu tego co się stało. W dodatku to porwanie! — chłopak był zbulwersowany — Nie mogłem przestać o tym myśleć, Dor. Gdyby coś ci się stało, ostatnie co bym pamiętał, to twoje obrzydzenie w stosunku do mnie. 

Był roztrzęsiony, przestępował z nogi na nogę, a z jego oczu sypały się iskry. 

On naprawdę był na siebie zły. 

Czarownica złapała delikatnie za ramię Łapy i przejechała ciepłymi opuszkami palców po jego skórze. Syriusz momentalnie poczuł jak cały stres z niego wyparowuje, jakby dziewczyna rzuciła na niego jakieś zaklęcie uspokajające. Po chwili milczenia Dorcas ostrożnie uniosła głowę w jego kierunku i niepewnie zaczęła formować swoją wypowiedź.

— Nie wiedziałam jak zareagować. I nadal nie wiem. Nie mogę ci znowu zaufać.

Widząc jego zaciśniętą szczękę i spuszczony wzrok, dodała szybko:

— Ale to nie znaczy, że nie możemy się dalej przyjaźnić.

Chłopak cicho westchnął, a jego plecy napięte z stresu, lekko się rozluźniły. Po chwili spojrzał się na nią z przeogromną ulgą. Jego niebieskie oczy świdrowały ją tak intensywnie, jakby samym spojrzeniem chciał przekazać jej, jak bardzo jest wdzięczny.

Jednak Dorcas nie chciała jeszcze zmieniać tematu. Chcąc nie chcąc, musiała się dowiedzieć paru ważnych szczegółów. Rzuciła na niego poważne spojrzenie spod spuszczonych rzęs i zapytała poważnie:

— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

Czarnowłosy spojrzał na nią z ulgą i przejechał sobie dłonią po twarzy.

— Bo byłem idiotą. Nudziło mi się, ktoś zaproponował zakład, więc go przyjąłem. Chciałem ci powiedzieć o tym później, naprawdę chciałem, ale bałem się, że cię stracę. Jesteś moją przyjaciółką, Dor. 

Dziewczyna spojrzała na jego spiętą twarz, pełną emocji. Jego wargi drżały a oczy patrzyły na nią błagalnie. 

— Wiem. 

Syriusz od zawsze cenił swoich przyjaciół, ponieważ miał tylko ich. Rodzina traktowała go jak wyrzutka, odrażającego człowieka z ulicy z którym musieli żyć.

Z tego co jej mówił, dowiedziała się, że jego rodzice byli wielkimi fanami Czarnego Pana. Dorcas mogła sobie tylko wyobrażać, jak mógł się czuć, gdy jego ojciec opowiadał, że tylko czarodzieje mają prawo do magii, obrażając przy tym wszystkich, którzy byli dla Syriusza ważni.

W końcu paczka jego przyjaciół składa się z samych zdrajców krwi i wilkołaka.

Patrząc na jego długą, zmęczoną, pociągłą twarz nie mogła zrobić nic innego tylko mu wybaczyć.

Ale nie zapomnieć.

— To między nami jest okej? — zapytał gryząc dolną wargę.

Wiatr delikatnie przeplatał kosmyki jego włosów, nadając czarnowłosemu niebiański wygląd. Dziewczyna nie mogła dłużej się na niego gniewać, gdy miała przed oczami ten wspaniały widok.

— Tak — oznajmiła, mrugając tajemniczo by rozluźnić atmosferę.

Black odwzajemnił mrugnięcie i z zastanowieniem oplótł kosmyk swoich czarnych włosów w okół palca.

— Na pewno? Nie chcę mieć różowych włosów lub obudzić się w pościeli pełnej płynnego toffi.

— Toffi było tylko wtedy, gdy wrobiłeś mnie w randkę z Parkerem. A co do włosów... — Dorcas przyjrzała się im krytycznie — są na to za ładne. Nawet Sam-Wiesz-Kto nie miałby serca ich przefarbować.

Chłopak przyłożył dłoń do serca i odetchnął głośno.

— Całe szczęście! A co do Parkera... Pasowaliście do siebie! — oburzył się gwałtownie. — Nie rozumiem jak mogłaś się _nie_ dogadać z kolekcjonerem chrząszczy.

— Racja. W końcu lubię robale. Dlatego się z tobą przyjaźnię. A jeśli chodzi o mnie i Parkera... To tak jakby połączyć ciebie i Lessie Goldman.

— Tę moją psychofankę?— zmarszczył brwi.— Nie byłoby tak źle. Gdybym z nią był, nie musiałbym używać lustra. Podobno w dormitorium ma mnóstwo moich zdjęć, więc jeśli chciałbym na siebie popatrzeć wystarczyłoby jedno spojrzenie na ścianę. O kur...

Syriusz miał teraz głowę obróconą na lewo i patrzył groźnie w punkt za ramieniem Dorcas. Dziewczyna podążyła za jego przykładem i po chwili ujrzała wysokiego czarodzieja ubranego w zwykłą białą koszulę i czarne spodnie.

Spojrzała na Łapę, a potem znów na zbliżającą się osobę i wstrzymała na chwilę oddech. Spotykała brata Syriusza na zajęciach, korytarzu, ale nigdy nie widziała by Wąchacz tak reagował na jego widok. 

Wyczuwała napięcie.

Regulus Black kroczył powolnym, leniwym krokiem, jakby nigdzie mu się nie spieszyło. Jego potężne ramiona były trzymane w ryzach przez cienki materiał białej koszuli, zaś czarne włosy chłopaka podrygiwały w rytm kroków wybijanych przez jego stopy. Gdy znalazł się blisko nich, natychmiastowo zmienił wyraz twarzy. Szare oczy młodszego Blacka* otworzyły się szeroko w udawanej grzeczności.

— Syriusz, braciszku! Jak ja cię dawno nie widziałem! Kiedy to było... — Regulus udawał, że się namyśla — Ostatnio widzieliśmy się w te wakacje, zanim uciekłeś z domu jak szczur.

Syriusz, podobnie jak Dorcas mocno się oburzył. Dziewczyna zobaczyła kątem oka jak Łapa wyciąga różdżkę ze spodni, więc złapała szybko za jego ramię, uniemożliwiając mu wykonanie tej czynności i rozpoczęcie awantury. 

— Z pewnością miał powód — głos dziewczyny wręcz ociekał pogardą, a spojrzenie z obrzydzeniem taksowało młodszego Blacka.

— Nawet kilkanaście i _ty_ doskonale o tym wisz — warknął starszy brat, a Meadowesówna poczuła jak mięśnie ramion Łapy poruszają się.

— Nie znałeś całej... — młodszy chłopak westchnął głośno, jednocześnie rozczesując swoje gęste włosy chudymi, długimi palcami — Możemy porozmawiać? Tak na osobności?

Jego stalowe spojrzenie powędrowało w kierunku Dorcas, która miała zamiar odejść, jednak Syriusz miał wobec niej inne plany. Tym razem to on chwycił ją mocno oraz pewnie za ramię.

— Nie zostawiaj mnie samego z tym palantem — gorący szept owiał ucho brunetki — Nie mam zamiaru z tobą rozmawiać — odparł już na głos Syriusz. — Mam na to zbyt zbyt dobry humor. Odezwę się do ciebie gdy będę miał ochotę posłuchać smutnych piosenek i powyżalać współlokatorom.

Regulus zmierzył brata niedowierzającym spojrzeniem, głośno prychnął i oddalił się o krok.

Chłodne tęczówki młodszego Blacka spoczęły na dziewczynie. Stalowe oczy wpatrywały się w nią tak mocno, że aż zadrżała. Czuła się tak, jakby przeszyła ją błyskawica; zaskoczyła ją fala elektryzującego ciepła, która rozlała się od czubka jej głowy aż do pięt, zostawiając po sobie tępe odrętwienie. W spojrzeniu Regulusa tkwiło coś takiego, co wprawiało ją w dziwny stan. Dorcas skierowała spojrzenie na jego policzki, starając się urwać ten niepokojący kontakt wzrokowy.

Nigdy wcześniej nie miała okazji bliżej mu się przyjrzeć. 

Widywała go w rozmaitych miejscach: na lekcjach, w Wielkiej Sali, jednak nigdy nie była nim szczególnie zainteresowana. Był dla niej tłem, sylwetką tkwiącą w różnych obszarach. Często słuchała narzekań Syriusza na brata. Wtedy patrzyła się na niego z oddali, z nieszkodliwym zaciekawieniem, jednak nigdy nie miała chęci na bliższe poznanie.

Regulus Black nigdy nie zajmował myśli Dorcas Meadowes.

Aż do teraz.

Dostrzegła na jego twarzy parę piegów, umiejscowionych na przeraźliwie bladej skórze. Wyglądały jak płatki kukurydziane, rozkruszone na małe drobinki i dryfujące na powierzchni białego mleka.

Ta cała wymiana spojrzeń nie trwała dłużej niż parę sekund i nie zaciekawiłaby przeciętnego obserwatora, ba! Nawet nie zwróciłaby jego uwagi. Ot, chłopak oddalający się gniewnie od swojego brata, przez chwilę złapał kontakt wzrokowy z dziewczyną stojącą obok.

Tylko dlaczego wydawało się, że czas zastygł, jakby ktoś rzucił zaklęcie spowalniające?

Kto wie, może tak się stało.

Dziewczyna obserwowała oddalającą się sylwetkę Regulusa, a potem obróciła się w stronę Syriusza, który drżał ze złości.

— Co za dupek. — warknął.

Brunetka była nieco skonfundowana, chciała się zapytać o co chodzi, ale Black w porę uchwycił jej spojrzenie.

— Ciesz się że nie masz rodzeństwa, Dor — uśmiechnął się blado. — To prawdziwy wrzód na tyłku.

Uśmiech pozostał na jego twarzy przez kilka sekund, po czym został zastąpiony grymasem zamyślenia. Syriusz machnął dłonią w stronę wejścia do pociągu, gdzie się po chwili udali. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * w moim opowiadaniu Regulus jest młodszy o dwa miesiące, nie dwa lata
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że ktoś to nadal czyta!
> 
> Czekam z niecierpliwością na opinie, komentarze, cokolwiek!


	4. Gacie Merlina.

Express Hogwart zaczynał powoli odjeżdżać z peronu.

Uczniowie poubierani w szaty wędrowali radośnie między przedziałami z akompaniamentem trzaskających drzwi, miauczących kotów, skrzeczących żab oraz pohukujących sów. Syriusz zauważył w tłumie znajomego z drużny i oddalił się od Dorcas. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i zaczęła szukać przedziału, w którym siedzieli jej znajomi.

Zlokalizowała go bardzo szybko, jednak gdy zobaczyła kto w nim siedzi, oddaliła się od niego w równie ekspresowym tempie.

W przedziale były tylko dwie osoby, którym Dorcas postanowiła dać chwilę prywatności, jednocześnie szukając sobie nowego zajęcia.

****

James Potter.

_Potter._

Dziwne.

Niegdyś te nazwisko napawało go dumą. Świadczyło ono o jego pochodzeniu nieskalanym czarną magią. James był dumny ze swoich krewnych, ponieważ wszyscy Potterowie podążali dobrą ścieżką i kierowali się mottem Gryffindora.

Sprawiedliwość, honor i odwaga.

Te ideały zostały brutalnie zburzone, starte w proch i przestały mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

—_"Gdzie kwitnie męstwa cnota,gdzie króluje odwaga i do wyczynów ochota." _— zaśmiał się w duchu.

Jedyne co w nim teraz kwitnęło to wstyd.

Sytuacja, w której tkwił była dla niego taka nowa, niespodziewana. Miał nadzieję, że może z czasem się z nią oswoi i powoli zapomni o wszystkim.

Tylko jak można o tym zapomnieć?

Wpatrywał się w krajobraz za oknem, z zamyśleniem o które Lily nigdy by go nie posądziła. Był dziwnie nieobecny, małomówny i cichy.

Nie żeby narzekała.

Rudowłosa próbowała skupić się na czytaniu czasopisma, jednak myślami była gdzie indziej. Odłożyła z westchnieniem gazetę i niechcący spojrzała na siedzącego naprzeciw niej Pottera.

Nadal miała mu za złe jak traktował Severusa, a zwłaszcza to, że w pewnym sensie przez niego nazwał ją szlamą.

Chociaż kto wie, może Sev zrobiłby to i tak, w przyszłości.

Z bólem serca przyznała, że Snape nie jest już tym samym chłopcem, którego znała. Zmienił się nie do poznania, a James Potter nie był tego jedyną przyczyną.

Sądziła, że w wakacje oswoi się z tą nową sytuacją, ale nie mogła o tym zapomnieć. Chciała odzwyczaić się od bycia jego przyjaciółką, ale to było naprawdę trudne.

Snape zawsze był obok, zwłaszcza w przełomowych momentach jej życia. To on uświadomił jej, że magia istnieje, to on objaśniał jej wszystkie reguły i zasady rządzące światem czarodziejów, to on był przy niej gdy wchodziła zdenerwowana do Wielkiej Sali, nie wiedząc do którego domu będzie przydzielona.

To on był jej wsparciem.

A teraz?

Teraz widywała go często w rodzinnym miasteczku i nie mogła wyprzeć z głowy jednego pytania.

_Od jak dawna nią pogardzał?_

Lily podjęła ponowną próbę czytania gazety, jej uwagę przykuł ciekawy nagłówek, dzięki któremu mogła przestać myśleć o zniszczonej przyjaźni.

W tym samym momencie James oderwał się od swoich rozmyślań, niewiele weselszych od tych, które gościły w głowie rudowłosej. Wyprostował się lekko na siedzeniu, poczochrał swoje czarne włosy i przeniósł wzrok na dziewczynę siedzącą przed nim. Z zafascynowaniem wpatrywał się w jej zielone oczy, poruszające się wraz z czytanymi linijkami tekstu, pełne usta o które opierała długopis oraz rdzawe włosy spadające kaskadami na gazetę.

— Przepraszam — wyrwało mu się bezmyślnie.

Czarownica nawet nie podniosła głowy; podkreśliła długopisem linijkę tekstu i dopiero wtedy odpowiedziała spokojnie:

— Tym razem za co? Znów wypaliłeś na błoniach zaproszenie na randkę?

Potter z trudem pohamował śmiech, a w jego oczach zabłysły diabelskie ogniki. Lily uniosła jedną brew, nie odrywając wzroku od gazety, przez co spoważniał.

— Za Smar...Sev... Snape'a — odpowiedział, co chwilę się zacinając.

— To nie mnie powinieneś przepraszać.

Lily nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, podkreśliła ponownie tę samą linijkę tekstu.

— Ale mi nie jest przykro z jego powodu — słowa wydostały się z jego ust tak szybko, że nawet ich nie przemyślał — Znaczy... Przesadziliśmy z Łapą, ale tego nie żałuję. Zobaczyłaś kim tak naprawdę jest. Tylko ty go obroniłaś, a mimo to cię obraził.

—_ Przynajmniej ty jesteś bezpieczna _— pomyślał. 

Evans złapała gazetę w swoją małą pięść i rzuciła ją na siedzenie. 

— A ty kim tak naprawdę jesteś Potter? — jej zielone oczy zamieniły się w szparki. — Znęcasz się nad nim od lat, zachowując się przy tym jak palant. Dokuczałeś mu dla rozrywki, tylko po to by urozmaicić czas swoim równie głupkowatym koleżkom. Nie siedziałabym z tobą tutaj, gdybym nie chciała zobaczyć się z Dorcas! — ostatnie zdanie prawie wykrzyczała.

Rudowłosa opadła gniewnie na siedzenie i chwyciła swoją pogniecioną gazetę. Usta James'a lekko były otwarte, a na jego twarzy gościło zakłopotanie.

Nie najlepiej to rozplanował.

— Wiem. Trochę z nim przesadziłem — szmaragdowe oko wynurzyło się spod gazety i łypnęło na niego gniewnie — Ale jest mi przykro, że przeze mnie musiałaś zakończyć tę znajomość, która — skrzywił się. — Musiała dla ciebie dużo znaczyć.

— Jakie to wspaniałomyślne z twojej strony, Potter — prychnęła. — Ale i tak to nic pomiędzy nami nie zmienia. Nigdy cię nie zrozumiem — pokręciła głową i spojrzała na niego z reprymendą — dlaczego robiłeś to Snape'owi? Co on ci takiego zrobił?

— Zakochał się w tobie.

Nieznajomy blondyn wszedł do przedziału z tymi słowami na ustach. Musiał przysłuchiwać się rozmowie prowadzonej za niedomkniętymi drzwiami. Z szerokim uśmiechem zajął miejsce obok Jamesa i założył ręce za głowę. 

— Jak tam się bawicie? — zapytał nowo przybyły, klepiąc Pottera w udo.

— Że co? Kim ty do cholery jesteś? — zapytał nieufnie James, odsuwając się od jasnowłosego.

Nieznajomy miał na sobie krawat Slytherinu, luźno wiszący na jego odsłoniętej szyi. Jego niedbała aparycja oraz nietypowe zachowanie nie było charakterystyczne w środowisku domu Węża.

— Nazywam się Vincent, jak ten malarz, który był okropnie rudy, tak jak ta dziewczyna — skinął głową na Lily i zaczął obracać swoim zielono-srebrnym krawatem — Całe szczęście, że wraz z imieniem nie odziedziczyłem po nim barwy włosów.

— Kojarzę cię — rudowłosa uważnie przyjrzała się jego twarzy — Przeniosłeś się do nas rok temu.

Zielonooki skinął głową i zaczął dociekliwie wbijać wzrok w Gryfonów. Evans wyciągnęła rękę do chłopaka, który po chwili zastanowienia ją uścisnął.

— Miło cię... poznać — powiedziała lekko zmieszana Lily — Jak ci się podoba w Hogwarcie?

— Jest tu strasznie interesująco! — blondyn chciał odpowiedzieć bardziej obszernie na to pytanie, ale po namyśle z tego zrezygnował — Nie unikniecie tematu moi drodzy.

Vincent pomachał im groźnie paluszkiem, a członkowie domu Godryka Gryffindora spojrzeli na siebie zgodnym, skonfundowanym spojrzeniem.

— Zauroczenie Snape'a było tak oczywiste, że nawet najgłupszy Gryfon by je zauważył. W sumie nawet tak się stało. Bez obrazy — szepnął cicho do Jamesa.

Czarnowłosy przewrócił swoimi brązowymi oczami i zastanawiał się jak najszybciej spławić nieznajomego. Lily wpatrywała się w nowo poznanego Ślizgona zdezorientowanym wzrokiem. Nie brała na poważnie jego "rozmyśleń" o Severusie. Uznała, że Vincent widocznie bardzo lubi rozsiewać bezpodstawne plotki.

— Jestem tu dopiero od roku, a od razu to zauważyłem! Zauroczenie wśród ludzi jest takie interesujące! — opowiadał z ożywieniem — Szybko można je wyłapać. Sposób w jaki ktoś się na kogoś patrzy, słowa, nawet ułożenie stóp! Snape zawsze patrzył na ciebie jak... hm... — tu zastanowił się — Jak ja na książki.

— To dlaczego nie jesteś w Ravenclawie? — Lily spróbowała naprędce zmienić temat.

— Oh, Tiara chciała mnie tam przydzielić! Ale uznałem, że w Slytherinie będzie bardziej....

— Interesująco. — Gryfoni wypowiedzieli to zdanie jednocześnie.

— Dokładnie — Vincent otworzył szerzej swoje zielone oczy i klasnął w dłonie. — Jakie są tam osobowości!

— To trochę niebezpieczne, jest tam mnóstwo zwolenników Czarnego Pana. — wspomniała dziewczyna.

—_ Jeśli powie, że Czarny Pan i Śmierciożercy są interesujący, to rzucę na siebie Drętwotę _— pomyślał Potter.

— Oh, na pewno nie wszyscy! Zresztą... Jestem pewien, że da się z nimi ustawić — blondyn mrugnął do Jamesa, który przełknął głośno ślinę — Cokolwiek aby przeżyć, prawda?

Gryfoni posiadali zdecydowanie inne zdanie, ale nie mieli czasu go wyrazić, gdyż do przedziału wszedł Remus Lupin. Cała uwaga Vincentego nagle skupiła się na nim. Remus zdziwił się na widok Ślizgona, jednak przywitał się uprzejmie ze wszystkimi, usiadł obok Lily i otworzył zmiętą gazetę.

Blondyn obserwował go z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. Jasnozielone, przymrużone z zadowolenia oczy, obserwowały szczupłą sylwetkę Lupina. Remus musiał zdać sobie z tego sprawę, ponieważ uniósł miodowe tęczówki znad czasopisma i odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Po chwili opuścił wzrok, ignorując Vincenta, który przechylił głowę na bok, by mieć na niego lepszy widok.

James cicho zakaszlał. Blondyn nagle podskoczył, jakby wyrwał się z jakiegoś transu. Jasnowłosy wstał z siedzenia i jego agrestowe oczy przyjrzały się każdemu z osobna.

— Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy — wąskie usta Vincenta ułożyły się w szeroki uśmiech.

****

Dorcas przechodziła między przedziałami. Chciała dać jak najwięcej czasu Jamesowi i przy okazji zaczęła szukać Syriusza i Petera. Te głupki przeszkodziłyby nawet w najbardziej romantycznym momencie, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

Meadowes wspierała zauroczenie Rogacza. Dobrze go znała i wiedziała, że jest odpowiedni dla jej przyjaciółki. Lily może by zdała sobie z tego sprawę, gdyby James przestał zachowywać się tak idiotycznie w jej obecności.

Dorcas mijała przedziały, jednak w żadnym nie zobaczyła Łapy. Ddziewczyna z każdym postawionym krokiem robiła się coraz bardziej zmęczona. Rączka walizki wpijała się jej w dłoń, a kółka toczące się po wagonowej podłodze wydawały hałas, powodujący u niej ból głowy. Wydało jej się, że powietrze robi się z każdą coraz bardziej duszne. Otarła pot z czoła, uchyliła okno i oparła się o ścianę.

Niemal zachłysnęła się świeżym powietrzem.

— Wszystko w porządku? — dźwięk czyjegoś głosu był tak niespodziewany, że aż podskoczyła.

Czarownica odwróciła się, falując swoimi czekoladowymi włosami. Ujrzała przed sobą wysoką, barczystą postać.

Regulusa Blacka.

Stał dosłownie parę kroków przed nią. Przyglądał się jej wyraźnie zaniepokojony. Jego stalowe oczy wyrażały coś na kształt zmartwienia. Dorcas przeniosła ciężar ciała na lewą nogę i oparła się wygodniej o ścianę.

— Jak najbardziej. Wszystko gra — odpowiedziała na jednym wydechu.

— To dobrze. Palisz? — uniósł lekko brew i wyciągnął w jej stronę pudełko papierosów.

Lekko pokręciła głową. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, chłopak westchnął z ulgą.

— Całe szczęście. Został mi ostatni papieros. 

Regulus również oparł się o ścianę pociągu i wyciągnął z kieszeni zapalniczkę, którą zgrabnie pstryknął. Zapalił papierosa i powoli zaciągnął się używką. Jego szare oczy przymknęły się na moment, gdy rozkoszował się dymem tkwiącym w jego ustach.

— Nie wiedziałam, że palisz — spojrzała na niego kątem oka — Syriusz mi mówił, że wasza matka nienawidzi papierosów.

— Tak — mruknął — Zawsze się denerwowała, gdy braciszek przemycał je do domu. No ale co mam powiedzieć... Od jakiegoś czasu palę popalam potajemnie. Każdy ma swoje małe grzeszki — jego szare oczy skierowały się na nią.

— Tak w ogóle... Jeśli miałeś ostatniego papierosa i chciałeś go zapalić, to po co mi go zaproponowałeś?— zapytała. Widocznie wszyscy Blackowie kierowali się pokrętną, niezrozumiałą dla nikogo spoza rodziny, logiką.

— Pozory, dziewczyno z gazety. Pozory — wypuścił powoli dym z ust, a stalowe tęczówki, dotychczas skupione na rozmazanym krajobrazie za oknem, przeniosły się na nią — Przez to, że ci coś zaproponowałem, wydałem ci się milszy. A pierwsze wrażenie, bywa najważniejsze przy rozpoczęciu znajomości.

Chciała mu powiedzieć, że ma o nim zdecydowanie inne pierwsze wrażenie. W swoim szesnastoletnim życiu słyszała mnóstwo historii na jego temat od Syriusza, nie mówiąc o tym, że dosłownie kilkanaście minut temu była świadkiem sprzeczki braci. Jednak to wydawało się jej bezcelowe, nie miała ochoty mu tłumaczyć, co dokładnie o nim myśli.

Wiatr wydobywający się zza okna szumiał jej we włosach. Spojrzała na zegarek, zastanawiając się ile czasu sam na sam, James i Lily mogą potrzebować.

— Mówiąc prościej nie chciałem być nieuprzejmy — kontynuował myśl, jednocześnie obracając papierosa w okół palców — Powinnaś to załapać. Ponoć przekładanie swojego dobra nad czyjeś to szczególna cecha Gryffindoru, domu Matki Teresy z Kalkuty — uśmiechnął się ironicznie, wyszczerzając zęby.

Dorcas spojrzała na niego dziwnym wzrokiem. Regulus zaśmiał się lekko i oparł się wygodniej o ścianę, by mieć na nią lepszy widok.

— Matka Teresa z Kalkuty? — uniosła brwi ze zdziwienia — Nie spodziewałam się, że Blackowie są tacy wierzący — oznajmiła wyraźnie zdziwiona, wywołując tym uśmiech na twarzy chłopaka.]

— Byłem kiedyś z Syriuszem na obozie treningowym dla czarodziejów. Dzieliłem pokój z kolesiem, który myślał, że magia pochodzi od Boga i takie tam bzdety — przewrócił oczami i zaciągnął się używką — Podczas gdy braciszek zaliczał panienki, ja słuchałem wywodów współlokatora o żywotach świętych.

— Zaczynam rozumieć dlaczego Syriusz cię tak nie lubi. 

Regulus wybuchł śmiechem. Dorcas obserwowała go uważnie. Nie wiedziała jak go ocenić. W opowieściach Syriusza był kreowany na samolubnego dupka.

Chłopak po chwili pochwycił jej spojrzenie. Jego smukłe palce przeczesały czarne włosy, które w promieniach słonecznych łapały brązowawe odcienie. Serce dziewczyny na chwilę zamarło, by za chwilę bić jeszcze szybciej niż przed sekundą. Nie wiedziała dlaczego się tak czuła. Nigdy wcześniej nie reagowała na kogoś tak intensywnie. Po chwili, uśmiech na twarzy Blacka znikł, a on sam zaczął się uważnie wpatrywać w Gryfonkę.

— Tak w ogóle bardzo mi przykro — gdy wyjął dłoń z włosów, kosmyki wróciły płynnie na swoje miejsce, niczym karty świeżo po tasowaniu — To musiało być okropne. Gdyby mnie to spotkało, pewnie nie wróciłbym do szkoły.

— Aż tak się boisz? — zapytała z przekąsem, próbując ukryć swoje zamieszanie.

— Ja nie. Ale znając moich rodziców... — podrapał się po brodzie z zamyśleniem — Po czymś takim wysłaliby mnie jak najszybciej na Zachód.

Czarownica lekko posmutniała. Jej rodzice aż tak nie przejęli się jej porwaniem. Było im przykro z tego powodu, to oczywiste, ale samo "przykro" nie uwzględniało martwienia się, ani zaniepokojenia o los córki. Szare, błyszczące oczy Regulusa, otoczone niezgłębioną czernią źrenic, spojrzały się na nią, spokojnie i przenikliwie.

— Jeśli kiedykolwiek chciałabyś o tym porozmawiać, możesz na mnie liczyć — zbliżył się o krok, skracając dystans.

— Żartujesz? — wybuchnęła gorzkim śmiechem — Dopiero co się poznaliśmy, poza tym mam innych znajomych, z którymi mogłabym porozmawiać — Dorcas odsunęła się od niego, nie chcąc, by jej mózg zamienił się w papkę.

Jednak on nie wydawał się urażony tą uwagą, bardziej go rozbawiła. Docisnął papierosa do ściany i gasząc go w taki sposób, powiedział spokojnie:

— Czasami najlepsza może być rozmowa nieznajomym — Black pochylił się nad nią lekko — Gdybyś chciała porozmawiać o czymś takim z przyjaciółmi, rozemocjonowałabyś się. A patrząc na to, jak podchodzisz do tej sprawy, sądzę, że wolałabyś trzymać uczucia na dystans.

Był tak blisko niej, że kosmyk jego czarnych włosów musnął czoło Dorcas. Jej wzrok gorączkowo przebiegał po jego twarzy, starała się go zatrzymać, wpatrując się w jeden punkt.

W jego oczy.

Po chwili uniosła drżące wargi i wyszeptała:

— Wolałabym... żebyś _ty _teraz się zdystansował. Czuję się niekomfortowo, gdy ktoś mi chucha w twarz.

Mały, wredny uśmieszek zagościł w kącikach ust Ślizgona. Cofnął się, rozłożył przepraszająco ramiona i powiedział:

— Namawiałem cię do porozmawiania na trudny temat. Przy tym potrzebna jest odrobina perswazji — obdarzył ją niewinnym spojrzeniem — To się nazywa wsparcie.

— To się nazywa naruszanie przestrzeni osobistej — odparowała — Kolegom też udzielasz wsparcia w taki sposób?

— Niestety nie! Regulus nie jest typem przytulasa — blondwłosa postać nagle znalazła się obok nich.

— Na gacie Merlina! 

Dorcas podskoczyła, potrącając przy tym swoją walizkę. Straciła równowagę i znalazła się nagle na podłodze, tak samo jak jej bagaże. Regulus również był zaskoczony przybyciem jasnowłosej osóbki. Jednak w jego przypadku wyrażenie zdziwienia przejawiało się w lekkim drgnięciu, a nie wylądowaniem na podłodze z walizką.

— Nie sądzę, że to są gacie Merlina — nowo przybyły wpatrywał się intensywnie w walizkę, która pod wpływem upadku otworzyła się, ujawniającą przy tym swoją zawartość — To nie jego rozmiar. Merlin uwielbiał objadać się słodyczami.

— Kurwa!— czarownica wstała dzięki pomocy Regulusa — Kim ty do cholery jesteś?

Zielone, wąskie oczy chłopaka zmierzyły ją wzrokiem i po chwili spojrzały w dal.

— Zaskakujące. Ostatnio często to słyszę.

Brunetka prychnęła i zaczęła wpychać rozrzucone części garderoby z powrotem, do walizki. Obrzuciła wściekłym spojrzeniem zielonookiego i oddaliła się z prędkością światła.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli macie jakieś uwagi - piszcie. Komentarze pomogą mi ulepszyć to opowiadanie.


	5. Są rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze.

Gdy Dorcas wraz z resztą uczniów przekroczyła próg Wielkiej Sali, od razu poczuła, że z jej serca spada ogromny ciężar.

Tu była bezpieczna.

Nie tylko ona tak myślała. Te wszystkie zaginięcia powodowały powszechny niepokój i strach zarówno wśród uczniów, jak i nauczycieli. Jednak tutaj nic takiego im nie groziło — szkoła była doskonale wyposażona i chroniona przed możliwymi atakami.

Dziewczyna usiadła powoli przy stole Gryffindoru, czując jak jej nastrój się poprawia. Jej ego po zajściu z Regulusem i tym dziwnym blondynem było lekko poobijane. Teraz czuła się jak nowo narodzona.

Sam widok Hogwatu sprawiał, że czuła się lepiej. Sufit Wielkiej Sali był tak zaczarowany, że odzwierciedlał pogodę panującą na zewnątrz. Na dworze było jeszcze jasno, dlatego stoły studentów były skąpane w delikatnych promieniach słońca. Uczniowie zasiadający do stołów wydawali się zrelaksowani i odprężeni. Poza murami szkoły groziło im niebezpieczeństwo ze strony Śmierciożerców, a tutaj nie musieli się o nic martwić.

— Przysięgam, gdybym tak się nie cieszyła na twój widok, od razu bym cię zabiła! — brunetka podskoczyła na dźwięk głosu Marlene stojącej za nią — Jak mogłaś! Nie pozwalałaś nikomu odwiedzać się w szpitalu. Nawet mi! — by podkreślić dramatyczność sytuacji, blondynka uniosła ręce do góry — Natychmiast bym cię rozweseliła swoją cudowną obecnością i jeszcze cudowniejszymi ciastkami.

— Marlene, wiesz, że do szpitala nie wolno przynosić narkotyków, prawda? — zapytał Remus z przyganą w swoich złocistych oczach.

— Jak możesz sugerować takie rzeczy? — oburzyła się dziewczyna — Moje ciastka nie zawierają w sobie takich substancji. A nawet jeśli... — Gryfonka przechyliła niewinnie głowę na bok. — to by tylko pomogło jej zapomnieć. Moja biedna dziewczynka!

Jasnowłosa przytuliła Dorcas z całych swoich sił. Marlene była współlokatorką i jednocześnie jej przyjaciółką. Nazywała ją „damską wersją Syriusza", ponieważ oboje zachowywali się praktycznie tak samo i mieli identyczne podejście do życia. Według nich to zabawa i ryzyko definiowały człowieka. Jak na ironię losu, ta dwójka nienawidziła siebie nawzajem.

Kto wie, może nie przepadali za sobą właśnie dlatego, że byli zbyt do siebie podobni?

Zawsze rywalizowali na pomysły, żarty — a nawet na oceny. Syriusz pomimo lenistwa był niesamowitym czarodziejem. Rzucanie zaklęć było dla niego pestką, dlatego obrona przed czarną magią oraz transmutacja nie sprawiały mu żadnych problemów. Jeśli zaś chodziło o sprawdziany... Łapa czasami nie ucząc się, potrafił zdać egzamin na lepszą ocenę niż Remus. Jednak zależało to w dużej mierze od przedmiotu i materiału, który przerabiali.

Ambicja była cechą, która ich różniła. Panna McKinnon podobnie jak Łapa pochodziła ze znanej i potężnej rodziny czarodziejskiej. Tylko że w przeciwieństwie do niego, korzystała z tego, jak mogła. Starała się być coraz lepsza w czarodziejskim fachu, nie omijając przy tym hucznych imprez w Pokoju Wspólnym. Czasami, gdy dziewczyna nadepnęła na odcisk Syriuszowi, on robił jej na złość i organizował zabawę tuż przed jakimś ważnym egzaminem. Oboje wtedy oblewali sprawdziany z powodu zmęczenia i posyłali sobie nawzajem śmiertelne spojrzenia co najmniej do końca miesiąca.

— Nie widziałam cię w pociągu — wspomniała brunetka — Jak tu dotarłaś?

— Kominkiem — Marlene obróciła się, jakby sprawdzała, czy nikt jej nie podsłuchuje — Przez co prawie straciłam punkty przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego — oznajmiła dramatycznie.

— Co? — zapytała Lily z ożywieniem, pierwszy raz wtrącając się do konwersacji — Co takiego zrobiłaś?

— No weź! — prychnął Syriusz, odgarniając czarne włosy z czoła — Myślałem, że to my zajmujemy się traceniem punktów.

— Zarzygałam dywan McGonagall — powiedziała skromnie.

— Żartujesz! — Peter wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem — Jakim cudem?

— Takim, że nadal mnie trzyma po imprezie z okazji zakończenia wakacji — przyznała ze skruchą — No i nienawidzę podróżować kominkami! Wszystko jest wtedy takie rozmazane, czuję się, jakbym miała zwymiotować; w dodatku wszystko wiruje, wiruje i wiruje...

— Opisujesz swoje uniesienia seksualne w sali pełnej uczniów i nauczycieli? — wtrącił Syriusz — Całkiem sprośnie.

— Oh, zamknij się, Black — obruszyła się blondynka, przewracając piwnymi oczami — To poważna sprawa. Bo... — zrobiła dramatyczną pauzę — Moi rodzice przyjechali tu ze mną, mieli jakąś sprawę do omówienia z McGonagll.

— Rzeczywiście, poważnie — mruknął James, uśmiechając się lekko — Wdepnęli w twoje wymiociny, czy co?

Marlene obdarzyła go dziwnym spojrzeniem, otworzyła lekko usta i opuściła wzrok.

— A więc jednak! — Syriusz zaśmiał się złośliwie — Założę się, że to pierwszy raz, gdy zobaczyli swoją idealną córeczkę w takim stanie.

— A ja założę się, że twoi rodzice widzieli cię w dużo bardziej żenujących sytuacjach — odgryzła się.

Black spoważniał i lekko zacisnął szczękę, jednak nikt nie zdawał się tego zauważać.

— Wracając do historii: McGonagall nie chciała robić mi wstydu przy rodzicach, więc powiedziała im, że i tak miała zamiar zmienić ten okropny, wełniany dywan na jakiś nowy — oznajmiła z ulgą — Jednak na osobności powiedziała mi, że nie chce, by taka sytuacja się powtórzyła — jakbym chciała przypieczętować każde rozpoczęcie roku symbolicznym wymiotowaniem na jej dywan!

— W Hogwarcie przydadzą się nowe tradycje — wtrącił nieśmiało Peter.

— Ale nie takie — Marlene przewróciła oczami i z niecierpliwością zaczęła oglądać kończącą się ceremonię przydziału.

Huncwoci zaczęli żywo dyskutować o nowej nauczycielce, która siedziała obok profesora Flitwicka.

— Jak myślicie, za co wyleci z pracy? — zamyślił się Black, zaciekle ignorując przemowę dyrektora.

— Lepszym pytaniem jest Łapciu, czy przebije pana Jerkinsa— odpowiedział z uśmiechem James.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego z politowaniem, jednocześnie bujając się na krześle.

— Stary, nic nie przebije kolesia, który okradał Slughorna, by robić sobie eliksir na impotencję.

— Przynajmniej miał jakieś pojęcie o czarach — wtrącił Remus — Pamiętacie tę nauczycielkę sprzed dwóch lat? Jedyne czego mnie nauczyła, to jak zrobić skomplikowany ścieg szydełkowy za pomocą magii. Jakbym miał pokonać kogokolwiek szydełkiem.

— Szydełko, różdżka, co za różnica... — filozofował Peter — I to, i to jest podłużne, a jak zrobisz z tym coś sensownego, to budzisz podziw.

— Gdybyś mi coś uszył, to na pewno bym mocno się zdziwił — roześmiał się Łapa.

Marlene uniosła sceptycznie brwi i nachyliła się do siedzącego naprzeciwko Syriusza. Pod wpływem ruchu jej blond włosy zaczęły spadać kaskadami na stół.

— Nie wiedziałam, że szydełkowanie budzi u ciebie podziw — zadrwiła — Może rzucisz quidditcha i zaczniesz dziergać swetry? Uszczęśliwiłbyś drużynę w ten sposób bardziej niż swoimi żałosnymi przerzutami kafla.

Remus już chciał przerwać kolejną bezsensowną sprzeczkę Syriusza z Marlene, ale Dorcas dała mu znak, by nawet nie próbował. Wszelkie próby rozdzielenia tej dwójki kończyły się tragicznie, o czym przekonał się kiedyś Peter i jego oko. Siedząca obok nich Lily przewróciła oczami i zaczęła słuchać Dumbledore'a. Oczy Jamesa skierowały się na rudowłosą, jak pies, który dotrzymuje krokowi swojemu właścicielowi.

Dorcas zaś, słuchała dyrektora jednym uchem. Od jakiegoś czasu przestała mu ufać i zaczęła nabierać do niego dystansu. Denerwowało ją jego podejście do uczniów. Cały piąty rok ignorował to, że Snape bezczelnie śledził Remusa. Chodził za nim wszędzie, jak mały szpic, by dowiedzieć się o jego sekrecie. Huncwoci w tym czasie robili wszystko by odwrócić uwagę Ślizgona od Lupina, jednak nie mogli robić tego wiecznie. James i Syriusz mieli treningi quidditcha, a Peter chodził na korepetycje u jakiejś Krukonki.

Niestety (a może stety), Snape dał spokój Remusowi, dopiero gdy odkrył jego tajemnicę. Od tamtego czasu mija go na korytarzu ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że coś może mu się wymsknąć.

Poważniejsza sytuacja była z Mary McDonald. Gdy została zaatakowana przez Mulcibera, dyrektor wprowadził tylko patrole w szkole, nie karząc przy tym oprawcy, z powodu "braku świadków obserwujących te nieszczęsne zdarzenie". Co z tego, że Ślizgon chwalił się tym jawnie przez cały tydzień, jednak według Dumbledore'a "rzucanie cienia podejrzeń na niewłaściwą osobę, rani bardziej niż najboleśniejsze zaklęcie". Mulciber wciąż świetnie się bawi w Hogwarcie, a chłopak Mary nie odstępuje swojej dziewczyny nawet na krok.

Dumbledore skończył przemowę i oddał głos niskiej kobiecie ubraną w długą, kolorową szatę.

Znudzony wzrok Dorcas zatoczył po Wielkiej Sali. Serce dziewczyny zamarło na chwilę, gdy zobaczyła Blacka przy stole Ślizgonów. Siedział z tym dziwnym blondynem, który robił analizę jej bielizny. Wzdrygnęła się na samo wspomnienie. Nagle, błyszczące oczy Regulusa skierowały się na nią. Chłopak wpatrywał się w nią z uśmieszkiem na ustach. Dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok, przekonana, że on przypomina sobie jej dzisiejszą wtopę.

— Oh, pierdol się — mruknęła pod nosem.

Jej słowa nie zostały zauważone — McKinnon i Black powodowali tyle hałasu, że nikt nie zorientował się, że coś powiedziała.

— Gdyby nie moje przerzuty, przegralibyśmy mecz — warknął Syriusz — Przez ciebie zawalilibyśmy finały!

Jasnowłosa wyraźnie się zdenerwowała i zaczęło się to przejawiać w tym, jak mocno ściskała widelec. Dorcas wyciągnęła na wszelki wypadek różdżkę, gdyby jej przyjaciółka nagle zaczęła rzucać sztućcami w Łapę.

— Oh, przepraszam, że jestem kobietą i zdarzyło mi się być niedysponowaną.

— Oh, przepraszam, ale James ci wyraźnie proponował, by Derek cię zmienił! — Syriusz raptownie podniósł głos.

— Oh, przepraszam, ale ja tu próbuję się przedstawić! — magicznie podgłośniony głos nowej nauczycielki obrony przed czarną magią nieoczekiwanie przerwał tę interesującą wymianę zdań.

— Śmiało! — wykrzyknął czarnowłosy, nie dając się zawstydzić — Chociaż nie widzę w tym żadnego sensu. Za rok na pani miejscu zasiądzie ktoś inny, więc po co się fatygować?

Większość uczniów zaśmiało się, jednak inni starali się nie okazywać rozbawienia, by nie zrazić do siebie nowej nauczycielki. Dorcas i Lily wpatrywały się w Syriusza spojrzeniem, które wyrażało pytanie: Czy możesz być jeszcze większym idiotą? James dał Łapie lekkiego kuksańca, jednak nadal się uśmiechał w stronę przyjaciela.

Nauczycielkę wyglądała na mocno oburzoną. Wydawała się dosyć młoda, nie mogła mieć więcej niż trzydzieści lat. Miała krótkie, brązowe włosy, które sięgały jej nieco za uszy. Kobieta miała na sobie dosyć oryginalną, tęczową szatę. Jej bladoniebieskie oczy w tym momencie wpatrywały się z przyganą w pokłóconych Gryfonów. Nauczycielka OPCM-u z westchnieniem powróciła do przemawiania.

— Nazywam się Alice. Alice Vane i będę was uczyła obrony przed czarną magią. Edukacja jest waszym o-bo-wią-zkiem! Nie życzę sobie więcej takiego wrogiego zachowania, które przed chwilą miało miejsce! — kobieta nadal wpatrywała się gniewnie w Syriusza i Marlene — Trzeba mieć pozytywne nastawienie i być skupionym, by zdać to, czego was będę uczyć — kontynuowała z zapałem — Z wiarą w siebie i moją pomocą będziecie mogli dokonać wszystkiego, jeśli w siebie uwierzycie!

Po tym oświadczeniu uczniowie zaczęli mieć dziwne miny. Zresztą nawet nie tylko nawet uczniowie. Minerva McGonagall wpatrywała się podejrzliwie w nauczycielkę. Tylko Hagrid wydawał się poruszony. Wpadł do Wielkiej Sali na chwilę i załapał się na przemowę, która go dogłębnie wzruszyła, wnioskując po łzach ściekających z jego policzków i symfonii dźwięków wydobywającej się z jego nosa.

— Świetnie, teraz nie wierzę ani w siebie, ani w to, że ona będzie nas uczyć — mruknął pod nosem Remus.

— Czyli jak będę już wystarczająco pozytywny, to będę mógł pokonać Czarnego Pana?— zapytał James z ironią.

Syriusz po chwili zapomniał o kłótni z Marlene i teraz z udawanym zapałem odpowiadał na pytania Rogacza.

— Oczywiście! Zamiast Avady użyjesz słów "jestem świetny"— oznajmił z przekąsem — Jak to mówią mugole..? Zabij ich wdziękiem?

— Uprzejmością — odezwała się Lily.

James odwrócił się w jej stronę z zawadiackim błyskiem w orzechowych oczach. Na jego twarz wpłynął szeroki uśmiech. Ręka Pottera od razu powędrowała do włosów.

— Widzę, że jesteśmy w formie, Evans! — mrugnął do niej, na co rudowłosa przewróciła oczami.

— Też byłbyś, gdybyś uczęszczał na mugoloznawstwo — odparła chłodno.

— Nie jest mi potrzebne do zostania aurorem — wyszczerzył się, zakładając splecione dłonie za głowę — Ale mogłabyś dawać mi z tego korepetycje... — zamruczał.

Lily zmarszczyła brwi i zilustrowała go wzrokiem.

— Nikt ci nie powiedział, że z takim wyrazem twarzy wyglądasz jak zboczeniec? — zapytała, czując, jak opuszcza ją cierpliwość.

— Jesteś pierwsza. I to nie w takim sensie, jakiego chciał. — odparł Black, poruszając ciemnymi brwiami sugestywnie w górę i dół.

Dorcas zamknęła oczy z zażenowania i trzepnęła Syriusza w głowę tak mocno, że prawie spadł z ławki. Chłopak spojrzał na nią zdezorientowanym wzrokiem, a ona przechyliła głowę na bok i obdarowała go spojrzeniem w stylu "Idioto, tak ich do siebie nie zbliżysz". Marlene chciała już zacząć kolejny wywód o tytule "Dlaczego nienawidzę Syriusza Blacka: Tom II", ale przerwał jej w tym radosny okrzyk uczniów na widok jedzenia pojawiającego się na stole.

— _No cóż, są sprawy ważne i ważniejsze_ — pomyślała Marlene, nakładając sobie kurczaka na talerz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mam nadzieję, że humor nie wyszedł mi cringy


	6. Głupia ciekawość.

Najedzeni uczniowie powoli kierowali się do dormitorium, gdy prefekci, na czele z Remusem prowadzili pierwszoroczniaków do dormitoriów. Znakomite jedzenie oraz długa podróż wprowadziło większość osób w stan uśpienia.

_Większość_, to słowo klucz.

Dorcas przepychając się przez tłum, zaobserwowała postać z wielką literą "P." na piersi, zmierzającą niemal błyskawicznie w stronę Syriusza. Czarownica wyciągnęła głowę do góry i zobaczyła, jak Regulus chwyta brata za ramię. Brunetka zmarszczyła brwi i ujrzała trójkę Huncwotów jednocześnie odwracających się w stronę Ślizgona. Łapa, widocznie zdenerwowany, odpowiedział coś młodszemu, jednak gwar rozmów i odległość uniemożliwiły Dorcas podsłuchanie nawet kawałka konwersacji. Po chwili Syriusz ze zrezygnowaniem w oczach podążył za bratem. Dziewczyna poruszyła się niespokojnie i spojrzała się w stronę Marlene.

— Nie wiem, jak Lily może to wytrzymywać — mruknęła blondynka, niemrawo poruszając stopami po kamiennej posadzce — Jest tak głośno, że nie mogę myśleć, nie mówiąc już o prowadzeniu tej dzieciarni.

— Znasz Lily, ona uwielbia opiekować się dziećmi — Meadowes spojrzała się z niepokojem na Blacków, znikających za zakrętem — Słuchaj, muszę jeszcze gdzieś pójść...

— Widzę, że nie wyrosłaś z nocnych przechadzek — zauważyła Marlene, ledwo tłumiąc ziewnięcie — Jeśli będziesz przechodzić koło kuchni, to proszę, zwiń mi kawałek kurczaka. Znasz hasło do dormitorium, prawda?

Kiwnęła niezdarnie głową i ruszyła w stronę miejsca, przy którym widziała braci. To było trudne do wykonania: tłum napierał na nią z całej siły, a ona sama czuła się taka bezbronna, odsłonięta. Przedzierała się przez masę szat, prawie tak rozpaczliwie, jak mucha, gdy ta orientuje się, że jest w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu, a jej jedyna droga ucieczki właśnie przestała istnieć. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie idzie, nagle ogarnął ją okropny gorąc, przez który jej odzież zaczynała się lepić od potu. Przed oczami dziewczyny zaczęły powoli pojawiać się jaskrawokolorowe mroczki, utrudniające jej orientację w terenie. Śmiechy, pytania i ostre wykrzyknienia, gdy potrąciła kogoś, przeradzały się w niespokojny szum, doprowadzający ją do szaleństwa. Wydawało jej się, że horda uczniów nigdy się nie skończy — wręcz przeciwnie. Czuła, że jest ich coraz więcej, więcej, więcej i więc...

Koniec.

Poczuła się tak, jakby pierwszy raz tego wieczoru złapała oddech. Wydostała się z tłumu równie niespodziewanie, jak ryba, gdy ta z pomocą wędkarza zostaje wyłowiona.

Wdychała i wydychała powietrze przez nozdrza tak intensywnie, że niemal ją to bolało. Dała radę. Tylko właściwie po co? Syriusz nie potrzebował jej pomocy, a ona sama nie była mu w niczym potrzebna. Przebyła tę krótką drogę tylko po to, by zaspokoić swoją ciekawość, a w efekcie niczego się nie dowiedziała. Żałosne. Po omacku dotarła do ściany i powoli zaczęła się o nią osuwać.

Prawdą było to, że nic nie było w porządku. Siedziała sama, pod zimną ścianą, mając nadzieję, że jej skołatane nerwy powoli się uspokoją. Pogrążony w ciemnościach zamek przerażał ją jeszcze bardziej niż chmara uczniów.

Jak na zawołanie zaczęła sobie przypominać lipcowe wydarzenia.

Ciemność, brud i smród.

Wydawało jej się, że znowu czuje zapach zepsutych konfitur i rozgrzanego powietrza.

Zaczęła szybciej oddychać, czując, jak brakuje jej powietrza. Zacisnęła kurczowo dłoń, leżącą na zimnej, kamiennej posadzce. Wydawało jej się, że zaraz straci przytomność.

— Chyba sobie żartujesz.

Czarownica odetchnęła głęboko. Ledwo słyszalny głos Syriusza wydobywający się z dalszej części zamku, momentalnie ją otrzeźwił. Świadomość, że nie jest sama, dodała jej sił. Wstała powoli i na trzęsących nogach podeszła bliżej.

Zza kolumny zobaczyła dwie spacerujące sylwetki. Osunęła się ponownie na posadzkę i postanowiła się do nich nie zbliżać — ze swojej pozycji i tak słyszała wszystko.

— Ja żartuję?— prychnął Regulus — Możesz w końcu przestać? Matka była przez całe wakacje w okropnym stanie, przez twoje, twoje... — był tak wściekły, że nie mógł znaleźć właściwego słowa. — wybryki.

— Oh, jaka szkoda, że ja przez jej wybryki byłem w "okropnym stanie" całe życie. — głos Syriusza drżał z wściekłości — Nie mam zamiar uczestniczyć w waszych chorych wymysłach!

— Tu nie chodzi o żadne wymysły, tylko o branie odpowiedzialności! — Dorcas obróciła głowę i dostrzegła, jak Ślizgon celował palcem wskazującym w klatkę piersiową brata — O dbanie o rodzinę, podejmowanie decyzji, a nie uciekanie jak tchórz.

— Jak ty mnie nazwałeś? — Syriusz zazgrzytał zębami i wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni.

— _No piękni_e — pomyślała.

Dorcas nie chciała, by Syriusz miał przechlapane z powodu jakiejś głupiej kłótni. Z tego, co od niego słyszała, Regulus potrafił wszystko obrócić przeciwko niemu. Nie miała dość siły, by wstać i ich rozdzielić (zresztą i tak wydawało jej się to bezsensowne, nikt normalny nie wchodzi pomiędzy dwóch kłócących się Blacków), więc jedynym logicznym rozwiązaniem, które przyszło jej do głowy, było zaczarowanie cegły. Rzuciła na nią Leviosę, a następnie przeniosła zaklęciem na drugi koniec korytarza. Spadła dosyć głośno na podłogę. Bracia momentalnie odsunęli się od siebie i zaczęli rozglądać po korytarzu.

— To pewnie pani Norris — powiedział Regulus, patrząc się z zamyśleniem w dal.

— Świetnie. Jeszcze tego brakuje byśmy dostali szlaban i polerowali razem pieprzone łańcuchy Filcha — warknął Łapa — Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja się stąd zmywam.

Nogi Syriusza stąpały szybko i bezszelestnie po kamiennej posadzce. Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą, była zadowolona, że nie wpadł w żadne kłopoty. Oparła się lekko o ścianę i zaczęła nadsłuchiwać kroków Regulusa, lecz ku jej zdumieniu, na korytarzu panowała cisza. Już miała zamiar rozglądać się po zamku, gdy usłyszała szelest za swoimi plecami.

— Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz rzucać po ciemku kamieniami.

Brunetka podskoczyła w miejscu i gwałtownie się obróciła. Uniosła lekko głowę i dostrzegła stojącego nad sobą Regulusa. Nawet w ciemności zdołała zauważyć, że w jego oczach chowają się małe, wredne ogniki.

— Merlinie! Czy wszyscy Ślizgoni wyskakują zza ludzi jak pojebani?

— A czy wszyscy Gryfoni podsłuchują cudze konwersacje? — odparował, unosząc przy tym jedną brew.

— Nie... A nie ważne — mruknęła, zdając sobie sprawę, że jej wytłumaczenia będą brzmiały głupio i bezsensownie.

Odepchnęła się dłońmi od posadzki i wstała, wciąż lekko drżąc. Złapała się gwałtownie kolumny i zacisnęła palce na chłodnym kamieniu. Z jej nozdrzy wyleciał krótki, drżący oddech. Od kiedy Śmierciożerca rzucił na nią klątwę, czasami miała dziwne ataki, składające się z lekkich zawrotów głowy, duszności. Jednak mijały one po paru minutach i zdarzały się jej coraz rzadziej. Ponoć było to normalne — niektóre klątwy zostawiają po sobie skutki, które mogą się utrzymywać nawet przez miesiące.

— Dobrze się czujesz? Zaprowadzić cię do pielęgniarki? — zapytał Regulus, wpatrując się w nią uważnie.

Stała parę centymetrów od niego, jej oddech się urywał, a spojrzenie błądziło po jego zdziwionej twarzy. Dłoń dziewczyny zacisnęła się mocniej na kolumnie, jej knykcie pobielały. Black przyłożył dłoń do jej czoła, jakby chciał wyczuć gorączkę. Mimo złego stanu zdrowia strąciła delikatnie jego rękę, nie chciała, by jej dotykał. Różowe usta Blacka o wąskiej dolnej wardze i pełnej dolnej, ułożyły się jakoś dziwnie, jakby mówiły. Dorcas po chwili poczuła, że może znowu oddychać. Ucisk na klatce piersiowej zniknął, zupełnie tak jak dystans, który dzielił ją od Regulusa.

Uniosła ostrożnie brodę i natrafiła na jego wzrok. W szarych oczach o rozszerzonych źrenicach odbijał się księżyc, migoczący zupełnie tak jak emocje, wypisane w jego spojrzeniu. Mogła wyczytać z nich troskę, zniecierpliwienie i coś jeszcze... Coś, co ją niepokoiło. Odchrząknęła lekko i zrobiła krok w tył. Regulus zamrugał gwałtownie i również się od niej odsunął.

— Powiedz, często ci się to zdarza?— zapytał, przerywając ciszę.

— Coraz rzadziej — odpowiedziała, szurając stopami o podłogę — Słuchaj, naprawdę miło mi się z tobą rozmawiało, ale muszę już wracać do dormitorium. Marlene mi nie uwierzy, że tyle czasu bezskutecznie zwijałam udko kurczaka. — wypaplała bezsensownie.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko i uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu.

— Na pewno nie chcesz iść do pielęgniarki?

— Odwiedzę ją jutro. I tak jest już późno — ziewnęła na dowód swoich słów.

— No to chodźmy — wykonał zapraszający gest dłonią.

Na widok zdziwienia wypisanego na jej twarzy, dodał:

— Tak, chodź_my_. Nie chcę, byś zemdlała w trakcie drogi.

Dziewczyna poczuła, że nie ma za wiele do gadania. Może to nawet i lepiej? Nadal nie czuła się zbyt dobrze, a obecność Blacka, chcąc nie chcąc, dawała jej jakieś poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Szli obok siebie, miarowym, spokojnym krokiem. Regulus oświetlał drogę różdżką i uważnie wypatrywał Filcha lub pani Norris , a Dorcas obserwowała go kątem oka i zastanawiała się, o co może mu chodzić. Jego rozmowa z Syriuszem była najmniej niepokojąca. I o jakich "chorych wymysłach" mówił Łapa?

Martwiła się, tak cholernie, martwiła się o niego. Wrócił z wakacji w okropnym stanie, czuła, że coś go gnębi. Syriusz potrafił być uparty i skryty, mówienie o troskach, uczuciach, przychodziło mu ciężko. Dorcas pomyślała, że towarzystwo Regulusa nie jest takie złe i że może dowiedzieć się od niego parę rzeczy.

— Jesteś prefektem, prawda? — zapytała, a on skinął głową — Kto odprowadza w takim razie pierwszorocznych?

Black spojrzał na nią kątem oka, a na jego twarzy pojawił się zadziorny uśmieszek.

— Vincent — odpowiedział, ale jej to nic nie mówiło. Musiał to wyczytać z jej twarzy, bo po chwili dodał — Ten blondyn z pociągu.

— Och — mruknęła zmieszana — Wydawał się... interesujący.

Oboje skręcili w lewo, gdy Regulus się zaśmiał. Portrety, które były w trakcie drzemki, wybudziły się ze snu i spojrzały na niego z oburzeniem.

— To słowo nie określa go nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. — jedną rękę włożył w kieszeń — Od roku jest moim współlokatorem i nigdy się z nim nie nudzę. W dodatku — pochylił się ku niej, jakby miał zamiar powiedzieć jej sekret — Jest geniuszem. Jego eliksiry to czyste arcydzieło. Często mi w nich pomaga.

— To dosyć dziwne, bo nic o nim nie słyszałam — powiedziała z zastanowieniem — A wydaje się dość... specyficzny.

Regulus lekko spochmurniał, a jego twarz po chwili zaczęła przypominać nieprzeniknioną maskę.

— Zeszły rok był dla niego ciężki — oznajmił po krótkiej chwili milczenia — Sam powód zmiany jego szkoły... Nie będę ci opowiadał o jego życiu osobistym. Po prostu nie miał lekko i starał się, no wiesz... siedzieć cicho, nie wyróżniać się. Nie miał na to ani nastroju, ani chęci — dodał ponuro.

— W każdym razie to świetnie, że się teraz czuje lepiej. Znaczy, wydaje się, że jest z nim lepiej — poprawiła się szybko.

— Tak... Te wakacje go zmieniły — odparł powoli.

— _Nie tylko jego_ — pomyślała.

****

Powoli dochodzili do dormitorium. Na szczęście, po drodze nie spotkali nikogo, kto mógłby ich ukarać za nocne spacery. Promień z różdżki Regulusa skierowany na podłogę rzucał delikatną poświatę na obrazy. Gruba Dama spała, a gdy Dorcas chciała ją obudzić, usłyszała szept Regulusa.

— Na pewno dobrze się czujesz?

— Tak — odparła sucho — Wezmę wieczorem przepisane leki i mi przejdzie. A tak w ogóle... — spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie — Czemu cię to obchodzi? Tak serio. Nie znasz mnie.

— W przyszłości chcę zostać uzdrowicielem, więc odezwało się we mnie jakieś lekarskie zboczenie.

— _Dobrze, że tylko lekarskie zboczenie_ — pomyślała mimo woli.

Posłała w jego stronę krótki uśmiech i już na głos oznajmiła:

— To super. Trochę ci zazdroszczę, wiesz? — przyznała, spuszczając głowę — Ty przynajmniej wiesz co będziesz robić w przyszłości. Założę się, że będziesz świetnym uzdrowicielem.

Regulus drgnął i spojrzał w jej stronę. Na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech, gdy dodał:

— Masz jeszcze czas. Może jeszcze odkryjesz, co cię interesuje. Niektórzy dowiadują się o tym wcześnie, a inni wcale. Ja od zawsze chciałem leczyć ludzi, pomagać im... — głos mu nieznacznie zadrżał — Ale nie wiem, czy to jest możliwe.

Brunetka spojrzała na niego pytająco, a on natychmiastowo uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

— No wiesz... — odchrząknął — Sam-Wiesz-Kto.

Dorcas kiwnęła lekko głową. Rozumiała, co miał na myśli. Jaki jest sens budowania przyszłości, kiedy możesz jej nie mieć? Voldemort zbierał rekrutów do swojej armii, o czym przekonała się na własnej skórze. Kto wie, może za jakiś czas Hogwart nie będzie istniał? Nie tylko Hogwart, ale i wiele innych miejsc, rzeczy, a nawet ludzi.

— Jeśli cię to pocieszy, to podczas wojny będzie wiele osób do leczenia — wypaliła bezmyślnie.

Ślizgon przewrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Wow, wszędzie musisz szukać pozytywów?

— Okej — dziewczyna również przewróciła oczami — Kiedy wiedziałeś, że to jest _to_? No wiesz — machnęła ręką w powietrzu — To, co chcesz robić.

Mina Regulusa zrzedła. Dorcas uznała, że być może nie powinna zadawać tego pytania. Już chciała otworzyć usta, by cofnąć swoje słowa, gdy dostrzegła, w jaki sposób lustrował jej sylwetkę, jakby zastanawiał się, czy warto, jest jej wyjawić swój sekret. Spojrzała na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

— Myślę, że zdecydowałem o tym, gdy miałem jakieś sześć lat — odparł sucho — Na jakimś przyjęciu oddaliliśmy z Syriuszem i poszliśmy do ogrodu, grać w berka. W pewnym momencie upadł i rozwalił sobie kolano. Opiekunka nie wiedziała, gdzie jesteśmy, byliśmy mistrzami w chowaniu się na zewnątrz — uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem — Krew nigdy nie przeszkadzała Syriuszowi, jednak nie mogłem znieść tego widoku. Bałem się, że wda się zakażenie. Pobiegłem szybko do salonu po jakieś chusteczki. Może to było głupie, ale naprawdę poczułem się z siebie dumny, gdy "opatrzyłem" jego ranę.

Twarz Blacka nagle przybrała jakiegoś milszego wyrazu. Usta Ślizgona rozciągnęły się w ciepłym grymasie, a oczy nabrały dziwnego blasku. Jego sztywna sylwetka rozluźniła się, gdy pozwolił swoim ramionom opaść, a głowie oprzeć o zimną ścianę.

— To nie głupie — odparła po dłuższej chwili milczenia — Ja byłam z siebie _cholernie_ dumna, gdy pierwszy raz rzuciłam zaklęcie.

— I powinnaś — opowiedział, patrząc się na nią poważnie szarymi oczami — Zaklęcia są częścią ciebie.

— A twoją są poplamione krwią chusteczki? — nieudolnie zażartowała.

Regulus przegryzł dolną wargę i chciał jej coś odpowiedzieć, jednak ona była szybsza.

— Słuchaj, jest już późno... —odgarnęła włosy do tyłu — Dzięki za odprowadzenie i w ogóle, ale jutro mam wcześnie zajęcia i nie chcę być na nich nieprzytomna.

Zaskoczony, kiwnął głową i podał jej rękę. Miał mocny, solidny uścisk. Gdy wypuściła jego dłoń, usłyszała gorący szept przy uchu:

— Nie zapomnij wziąć leków.

***

Wspinała się po schodach zmęczona i nie wiedzieć czemu, obolała. Złapała za klamkę drzwi dormitorium, na których wisiała tabliczka z nazwiskami _Evans_,_ McKinnon_,_ Meadowes_. Gdy przekroczyła próg pokoju, od razu uderzył ją zapach perfum Marlene.

Dosłownie.

Blondynka, leżąca wygodnie na łóżku tuż obok Lily, rzuciła w brunetkę poduszką, patrząc na nią groźnie spod zmarszczonych brwi.

— Co tak długo ci to zajęło, Dor? Lily znowu zaczęła z nerwów skubać Arnę i myślała nad tym, by cię szukać.

Arna, a tak właściwie aloes, był prezentem, który Lily otrzymała od Petunii na święta. Roślina znajdowała się na stoliku nocnym rudowłosej, która pieczołowicie opiekuje się nią, ponieważ przypomina jej o domu rodzinnym. Marlene przez jakiś czas koczowała nad roślinką, bo ta ma znakomite właściwości kosmetyczne, jednak Lily skutecznie uświadomiła jej, że aloesu używano również do balsamowania zwłok, którymi McKinnon się stanie, jeśli spróbuje uciąć, choć kawałek Arny.

— Nie przesadzaj, rok temu dłużej szwendałam się po zamku — roześmiała się i przewróciła oczami.

Lily i Marlene wymieniły zmartwione spojrzenia, a brunetka po raz kolejny poczuła, że brakuje jej tchu. Wiedziała, że chcą porozmawiać z nią o tym, co się stało w wakacje. Meadowes chciała otworzyć usta, opowiedzieć im wszystko, ale... Nie mogła. Bała się ich reakcji i nie chciała przeżywać tego od nowa. Nie z nimi. Mówiąc o tym wszystkim, sama zaczęłaby znów się stresować i o tym myśleć. Nie, rozmowa to nie najlepszy pomysł.

— Wiemy — powiedziała miękko rudowłosa, a Dorcas zauważyła, że ma zielone paznokcie — Ale po tym, co się tobie... przytrafiło, to oczywiste, że się martwimy. Nie chcemy, by coś ci się stało.

— Wiem. Ja też się trochę martwię — czarownica usiadła na łóżku między współlokatorkami — Postaram się nauczyć jeszcze więcej zaklęć obronnych, by dać sobie radę w każdej sytuacji. Właściwie nie chciałam tak długo się zasiedzieć. Ktoś mnie zatrzymał.

Usta McKinnon momentalnie wyciągnęły się do uśmiechu, a jej uniesione brwi kazały Dorcas kontynuować.

— Rozmawiałam trochę z bratem Syriusza, odprowadził mnie do dorm...

— Cholera! — blondynka szczerzyła się od ucha do ucha, patrząc na nie z dołu — Nie gadaj! Jaki jest? Zawsze się zastanawiałam czy jest w połowie takim dupkiem jak Syriusz.

— Marlene, daj jej oddychać — fuknęła Evans — Szczerzysz się tak, jakby przyniosła ci kurczaka.

— A nie przyniosła?! — dziewczyna podniosła się z pozycji leżącej i zszokowana otworzyła usta.

— Jak widać nie — Dorcas pokazała jej puste ręce, a McKinnon agresywnie opadła na łóżko — Rozmawialiśmy trochę i pomógł mi, gdy się gorzej poczułam.

— To miło z jego strony — powiedziała rudowłosa, ale Dor wyczuła w jej głosie nutkę podejrzliwości — Ale uważaj na niego, okej? Po tym, co stało się Mary, lepiej nie ryzykować.

— Wiem — westchnęła i opadła na poduszki, tuż obok Marlene.

Czarownica postanowiła, że już nie będzie mieszać się w sprawy Blacków, to co zrobiła dzisiaj, było głupie i impulsywne. Jeśli Syriusz będzie chciał jej coś powiedzieć, to zrobi to, gdy będzie gotowy. Wpatrywała się w baldachim łóżka coraz bardziej zamglonym wzrokiem, czując, że zaraz zaśnie. Z półsnu obudziło ją niespodziewane uderzenie poduszką w twarz. Brunetka gwałtownie się podniosła i rozejrzała na boki, jak dziecko, które pierwszy raz przechodzi przez pasy. Jej wzrok trafił na chichoczącą Marlene i Lily, która kręciła głową z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

— Jesteś jebnięta — mruknęła Dorcas, patrząc na blondynkę przez przymrużone oczy.

— Jestem _jaka_? — Marlene zmarszczyła brwi w udawanym gniewie.

— Jebnięta — powtórzyła, poprawiając się na łóżku.

McKinnon zbliżyła się do niej z szaleńczym błyskiem w brązowych oczach, chwyciła poduszkę i powiedziała, powoli i cicho:

— Zaraz ty będziesz jebnięta.

Dziewczyna rzuciła się na nią z dzikim okrzykiem i zaczęła okładać ją poduszką. Dorcas próbowała uniknąć ciosu, ale nie udało jej się; Marlene miała refleks gracza quidditcha. Brunetka dostała w twarz i pragnęła odwetu, więc chwyciła poduszkę, leżącą nad jej głową i nieudolnie wycelowała w łydkę koleżanki. Warknęła cicho i próbowała przeturlać się po łóżku, by ominąć kolejnego uderzenia. Udałoby jej się, gdyby nie napotkała na przeszkody w postaci nogi przeciwniczki. Meadowes już miała wyrazić swoje oburzenie, gdy nagle poczuła wodę, która spływała po jej włosach i moczyła pościel.

— Lily, co ci?!— zapytała ze złością McKinnon, jednocześnie wydychając wodę ze swoich nozdrzy.

— Małe Augamenti nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziło — oznajmiła niewinnie rudowłosa, poprawiając poduszki na swoim łóżku — A wy zapominacie, że mamy jutro zajęcia.

— Mała drzemka na zaklęciach nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziła — odparowała Marlene, oceniając szkody swojego łóżka — Jak dobrze, że mieliśmy już zaklęcie suszące.

— Takie chwile będą ci przypominać, dlaczego się nie zasypia na zaklęciach i powinno się na nich uważać — Lily związała swoje włosy w kucyka i wsunęła się pod kołdrę.

Blondynka klęła cicho przy szukaniu różdżki, a Dorcas zabierając swoje rzeczy do łazienki czuła, że być może w tym roku wszystko się ułoży.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall like it


	7. Niepowodzenia.

— Wyglądacie tak, jakbyście przeszły nasz chrzest bojowy.

Dziewczyny, które właśnie opadły na ławki w Wielkiej Sali, spojrzały się na Syriusza morderczym wzrokiem. Black wyszczerzył zęby znad talerza pełnego jajek i zlustrował je uważnie. Miały ogromne cienie pod oczami, a ich szaty były pomięte, jakby ubrały je w pośpiechu. Włosy Dorcas sterczały we wszystkie strony — była tak zmęczona, że nie miała ochoty bawić się w układanie i modelowanie ich.

— Znowu urządzałyście babski wieczór bez nas? — domyślił się Łapa, a jego usta wygięły się w podkówkę — A tak bardzo chciałem zrobić sobie maseczkę i poplotkować z wami o chłopcach — mruknął głosem przepełnionym ironią.

Remus poruszył się niespokojnie na siedzeniu, a Dorcas uniosła lekko kąciki ust i zaczęła nakładać sobie porcję kiełbasek. Babskie wieczory z huncwotami odbyły się jak na razie tylko raz, podczas przerwy świątecznej w piątej klasie. Nie skończyło się to dobrze — połowa ich ciuchów była brudna, a oni sami zbyt pijani i wycieńczeni, by cokolwiek pamiętać.

— Nikt ci nie zabrania rozmawiać o chłopcach bez nas, Black — odparła Lily, sięgając po chleb.

— To już nie to samo... — rozmyślał Syriusz, bębniąc palcami po stole — Ostatnio próbowaliśmy odtworzyć maseczkę Marlene i wyszedł z niej sos czosnkowy.

— Jak? — zapytała Dorcas z tragiczną nutką w głosie.

Oczy Petera, jedzącego spokojnie śniadanie, zabłysły, a na jego twarzy pojawił się rozmarzony uśmiech.

— To był mój pomysł! — oznajmił, wyraźnie podekscytowany — Nie tylko skóra by na tym skorzystała, ale i nasze żołądki!

Lily i Doras spojrzały się w stronę chłopaków z uniesionymi brwiami i zrozumiały, że dobrze zrobiły, odrzucając ich zaproszenia na kolejny wspólny wieczór.

— Udałoby się to, gdyby Łapa mnie nie rozpraszał — wtrącił Lupin, odwracając się do Syriusza — Skąd pomysł, że patrzenie na twoją nagą klatę, mogłoby mi pomóc?

Syriusz uniósł kącik ust i odpowiedział:

— Robiłeś smak ciasteczkowy, a moje ciało przypomina niezłe cia...

— Black, zamknij się! — jęknęła Marlene, przyciągając uwagę paru Gryfonów — Przyszłam do Wielkiej Sali po to, by zjeść śniadanie, a nie je wyrzygać.

Wąchacz uniósł dłonie do góry i pokręcił głową z huncwockim uśmiechem. Zaśmiał się, gdy napotykał spojrzenie Lupin, jednak ten zamiast zrobić to samo, odwrócił wzrok. Od wieczoru z chłopakami, napięcie między Syriuszem a Remusem niezauważalnie wzrosło. Nadal zachowywali się jak wzorowi przyjaciele, jednak widać było, że nie odnoszą się do siebie tak naturalnie, jak wcześniej. Ich słowa zaczęły być bardziej wyszukane, a gesty przemyślane. Wydawałoby się, że jeden nie zdaje sobie sprawy o dziwacznym zachowaniu drugiego i oboje próbują coś przed sobą ukryć.

Stoły uczniów zostały nagle zbombardowane gazetami, niesionymi przez sowy. Jedna z nich rzuciła gazetę tak, że przewróciła talerzyk z konfiturą, która została rozsmarowana na powierzchni całego blatu.

— Ugh — McKinnon potrząsnęła lekko gazetą, by pozbyć się z niej resztek dżemu — Obrzydliwość.

Dorcas podczas opychania się jajkami, zaczęła rozglądać się po sali. Uczniowie, nauczyciele, latające wokół duchy — to wszystko świadczyło o normalności, którą chciała się otaczać. Normalności, którą prawdopodobnie zakończy ta gazeta, z chwilą, gdy zerknie na pierwszą stronę. Kiedy dojrzała szok i przerażenie na twarzy znajomych wiedziała, że ma rację. Drżąc lekko, sięgnęła po swój magazyn i z trwogą przeczytała nagłówek artykułu — **_PORWANIA W ZACHODNIEJ DZIELNICY LONDYNU._**

Przeleciała wzrokiem tekst, według którego śmierciożercy nadal praktykowali pewien sposób uprowadzania ludzi. Według naocznych świadków ofiara prawdopodobnie pod wpływem Imperiusa podążała za swoim oprawcą, by następnie zniknąć za ulicznym rogiem. Dorcas myślała, że po tym, jak się uwolniła, zmienią swój styl działania. Musiał on być nieprawidłowy, skoro ona przez zniknięciem, zdążyła poinformować Biuro Aurorów o potencjalnym niebezpieczeństwie.

Czy aby na pewno porwani ludzie byli pod wpływem Imperiusa? Czarownica wiedziała, że nie ma na tyle silnej woli, by pozbyć się wpływu tak silnego zaklęcia. Może to było coś innego? Coś, co by sprawiło, że ludzie podążaliby za porywaczem przez wiele ulic i zaułków. 

Brunetka uniosła wzrok znad czasopisma i dostrzegła ciekawskie spojrzenia, skierowane w jej stronę. Niektórzy próbowali zachować pozory przyzwoitości i zerkali na nią niezręcznie, jednak spora grupa patrzyła się na nią otwarcie, a w ich oczach malowały się pytania.

_Co ona ma z tym wspólnego? Tkwi w spisku ze śmierciożercami, że puścili ją wolno? W czym ona jest lepsza od naszych krewnych, którzy się jeszcze nie odnaleźli?_

— Nie są za mądrzy, co nie? — odezwał się Peter z pełną buzią — Nie uczą się na błędach.

— A może oni chcą, byśmy tak myśleli? — Syriusz użył tonu, który zwykle stosuje, gdy chce kogoś nabrać — A co jeśli ci świadkowie, to tak naprawdę śmierciożercy, którzy chcą wprowadzić nas w błą... Au!

Lupin uderzył go łokciem w brzuch i spojrzał się wymownie na Dorcas. Łapa pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i przybrał przepraszający wyraz twarzy. Używanie poczucia humoru było jednym z mechanizmów obronnych Blacka. Nie biorąc rzeczywistości na poważnie, nie uwzględniał jej prawdziwych niebezpieczeństw. Przez to czuł się bezpiecznie w swojej głupawej bańce, unoszącej go nad realiami świata.

Przyjaciele wpatrywali się w przyjaciółkę współczującym wzrokiem, jednak ona wiedziała, że nie ominie takich sytuacji. Temat porwań był gorący, wszyscy o nim mówili i bali się, że ich bliskich, tkwiących poza murami bezpiecznego Hogwartu, spotka to samo. Jedyne co teraz mogła zrobić, to przybrać dobrą minę do złej gry, uśmiechnąć się i udawać, że ją to nie obchodzi.

Już miała tak postąpić, gdy dostrzegła, że rękaw jej szaty był pokryty konfiturą, rozpaćkaną na stole. Bodźce dziewczyny zareagowały szybciej niż zmysły, gdyż zapach marmolady dotarł do jej nozdrzy dopiero chwilę później.

Nagle, burzliwy gwar rozmów dochodzący z Wielkiej Sali znikł i jedyne co teraz słyszała, to bicie swojego serca. Wpatrywała się przerażona w tę klejącą, obrzydliwą substancję, która wydawała słodki zapach, dokładnie taki sam, jaki czuła w tej zatęchłej piwnicy. Nie powinna tak reagować, myślała, jej ciało nie powinno tak działać na głupi dżem.

_Jak ma bronić się przed niebezpieczeństwami czyhającymi na nią poza zamkiem, skoro widok powideł wprawia ją w takie przerażenie? Jest tak strachliwa, że śmierciożercy nie musieliby się wysilać i używać najpotężniejszych zaklęć, by ją pokonać. Wystarczyłoby, żeby pokazali jej najtańszą marmoladę, a ona odwaliłaby całą robotę za nich. Tylko skąd znajdą taką na polu walki? Nie mogą jej ot, tak wyczarować z powodu prawa Gam..._

Nagle z jej rękawa zniknęła lepka substancja, a na ramieniu dziewczyny pojawiła się dłoń.

— Hej, Dor — Lily powiedziała to tak kojącym głosem, że galopujące myśli brunetki momentalnie wyparowały — Wszystko w porządku?

Meadowes uniosła wzrok i dostrzegła, że James chowa różdżkę w kieszeń. Potter mrugnął do niej, gdy powiedział:

— Rany, nie wiedziałem, że jesteś takim czyścioszkiem — zaśmiał się nerwowo — Przez tę plamę siedziałaś tu jak zaklęta. Nic dziwnego, że nie chciałaś kolejnego babskiego wieczorku z nami, po tym incydencie z pastą.

Inni spojrzeli się na niego dziwnie, nie wiedząc, o co mu chodzi, jednak Dorcas była mu naprawdę wdzięczna za szybką zmianę tematu. Znał ją na tyle, by wiedzieć, że dowcipy najlepiej działają na jej przerażenie.

— To nie przez plamę. Marlene musiała wyrzucić ze mnie ostatnie szare komórki, gdy okładała mnie wczoraj poduszką — zażartowała, próbując nie patrzeć kątem oka na dżem, w okół którego zbierały się już muchy.

McKinnon zachichotała, wymieniając z Lily szybkie spojrzenie. Brunetka wiedziała, że będzie musiała im wkrótce powiedzieć coś więcej niż:_ Nie pamiętam, jak się tam dostałam, potem pomogli mi aurorzy_. Nie chciała ich martwić, jednak skonfrontowanie się ze wspomnieniami było trudniejsze, niż mogłaby przypuszczać.

— _Przegrałaś?_ — Black włączył się w temat i udał zdziwienie, otwierając usta — Myślałem, że samą determinacją jesteś w stanie kogoś pokonać. Nieźle McKinnon — przyznał — Może jednak jesteś coś warta.

Zmrużył swoje niebieskie oczy, zupełnie tak, jakby chciał rzucić jej wyzwanie. Blondynka chyba załapała. o co mu chodzi. Nachyliła się w jego stronę, odrzuciła włosy do tyłu i odparła z wrednym uśmieszkiem:

— Chyba jednak nie jestem, patrząc na to, że właśnie ci zaimponowałam. Bycie podziwianym przez Syriusza Blacka to zły znak.

James wybuchnął śmiechem, przez co mimowolnie przyznał Marlene rację. Wąchacz odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę Pottera, rzucając mu tak oburzone spojrzenie, że Dorcas była niemal pewna, iż Juliusz Cezar patrzył się w ten sposób na Brutusa, w chwili, gdy dowiedział się o jego zdradzie.

— To prawda — potwierdził Lupin, wpatrując się z uśmiechem w Łapę — Pamiętasz Warrena Hellmona? Na pierwszym roku miałeś obsesję na jego punkcie, a zaraz po skończeniu Hogwartu został aresztowany.

Syriusz zmierzył go wrogim wzrokiem, jednak miłe wspomnienia o Warrenie wygrały. Wzdychając, oparł podbródek na stole, nie zważając na talerze i gazety.

— Nigdy nie zapomnę Warrena — rozmarzył się Łapa — Zawsze był najlepszy w quidditcha i jako pierwszy przeżył weekend w Zakazanym Lesie.

— Zawyż swoje standardy, bo inaczej skończysz w Azkabanie, Łapciu — zaśmiał się James — Wiesz, że cię uwielbiam, ale mam karierę do zrobienia, a wątpię, by pozwolili mi śmigać na miotle między dementorami.

— Pff, dałbym tam radę — czarnowłosy wyprostował się i zgrabnie przeczesał włosy palcami — Od razu bym się tam urządził. Nikt nie jest w stanie mi się oprzeć.

— A co z dementorami? — dopytywał Lupin.

— Byliby szczęściarzami, gdyby mieli okazję mnie pocałować — Black wyszczerzył zęby.

Evans zmarszczyła brwi. Syriusz był znany z tego, że lubił się popisywać i lekceważył dużo osób i zasad, jednak tego było już za wiele. Lily od małego bała się wszystkiego, co było związane z Azkabanem. Sama perspektywa bycia w więzieniu była okropna, ale dodając do tego istoty wysysające z ciebie szczęście... Tak, miała czego się bać.\

— Miałbyś tam niezłe towarzystwo — odparł Peter, zajadając się tostami — Z tego, co wiem, siedzą tam różni psychopaci.

— Psychopaci — burknęła Marlene — Niby czym oni się od niego różnią?

— Em, tym, że mam cudowne włosy — prychnął Łapa, jakby uważał, że to za oczywistość — Większość więźniów w Azkabanie wygląda okropnie na zdjęciach.

— Nie wiem, czy wiecie, ale do Azkabanu więźniowie raczej nie przybywają na sesję zdjęciową — odparła jadowicie rudowłosa, która nie mogła już znieść bzdur, które wygadywali.

Ta uwagą przypomniała im na jaki temat zboczyli. Nie był on stosowny, zważywszy na to, że na stołach leżą gazety z nagłówkiem zawierający słowo "**PORWANIA**". James zagryzł policzek od wewnątrz i poczuł, że kolejny raz nawalił. Patrząc Lily prosto w oczy, powiedział:

— Przepraszam. Nie powinniśmy żartować o takich poważnych sprawach.

Black tylko przewrócił oczami. Jego przyjaciel cały czas próbował się dostosować do standardów Evans. Było to słodkie i w sumie go rozumiał, bo sam robił różne rzeczy, by się z kimś umówić, ale żeby przepraszać za jakieś głupie żarty?

— Coś ostatnio dużo przepraszasz, Potter — odparła sucho.

Pomiędzy przyjaciółmi zapadło niezręczne milczenie, które postanowił przerwać Syriusz. Odchrząknął lekko i odparł nonszalanckim tonem:

— Wracając do tematu... Moje standardy są całkowicie w porządku. Podziwiam parę osób, które na pewno nie zejdą z właściwej ścieżki.

Mówiąc to, spuścił wzrok.

****

Plotki, wywołane najnowszymi wiadomościami, nie ucichły na zaklęciach i nadal rozbrzmiewały na lekcji Slughorna. Były przeróżne i miały wiele wydźwięków. Według niektórych Dorcas nigdy nie została uratowana i tak naprawdę jest sterowana Imperiusem przez śmierciożerców i infiltruje Hogwart. Inne głosiły, że aurorzy kazali jej _dać się_ porwać i spróbować poznać metody działania zwolenników Czarnego Pana.

Dorcas zaś, miała tego wszystkiego serdecznie dosyć. Przez większość czasu, wyróżniała się tylko krótkotrwale na lekcjach, gdy mogła pochwalić się swoją wiedzą i umiejętnościami, a teraz cała Anglia, kojarzy ją jako "dziewczynę od porwania".

Niektórzy hamowali się ze swoimi uwagami na eliksirach, wiedząc, że Horacy Slughorn bardzo lubił Meadowes. Sęk w tym, że nawet on nie krył podekscytowania jej osobą. Co chwilę chwalił jej dzielność i spryt, a czarownica w duchu powstrzymywała się od wyjścia z sali.

Mimo to nie był taki zły, a jego zajęcia należały do ciekawszych. Profesor rzucał uczniom wyzwania, przez które mógł wytypować tych najbardziej zdolnych i mądrych. Dorcas należała do grona jego ulubieńców początkowo ze względu na rodziców — jej matka pracowała na wysokim stanowisku w Ministerstwie Magii, a ojciec organizował igrzyska sportowe, których Horacy Slughorn był wielkim fanem.

Przedmiot ten szedł jej znośnie, dzięki długim nocom spędzonymi z książkami i praktykowaniu siekania, miażdżenia i mieszania tak długo, że przez pewien czas, jej ręce podczas snu automatycznie wykonywały te ruchy. W przeciwieństwie do Lily siedzącej tuż obok niej, nie miała talentu do tych kipiących mikstur.

Syriusz też nie przepadał za tymi zajęciami. Zawsze czegoś dosypywał do swojego lub czyjegoś kociołka i śmiał się z efektów, które wywołał. On, Peter i Remus nie uczęszczali już na te lekcje. Black nie otrzymał odpowiedniego stopnia na SUM-ach, a Lupin i Pettigrew, nie wiązali z tym przedmiotem przyszłości. James, jako jedyny z huncwotów nadal chodził na eliksiry. Potter wprawdzie marzył o karierze szukającego, jednak rozum i w głównej mierze ojciec, podpowiadali mu, że powinien zdobyć jakiś pewny zawód, zabezpieczenie na przyszłość. Okularnik tego chyba teraz żałował, gdyż Meadowes słyszała za swoimi plecami jego ciche przekleństwa, zmieszane z westchnięciami Marlene, dzielącej z nim stół.

\Slughorn stąpał ciężko po kamiennej posadzce, sprawdzając jak daleko uczniowie zaszli w przygotowaniu eliksiru. Nauczyciel był pulchny, jednak nie przeszkadzało mu to w szybkim przemieszczaniu się między ławkami. Uśmiech, który wychylił się spod jego sumiastych wąsów, postanowił się przetransformować w dziwny grymas, gdy zobaczył efekty pracy Meadowes. Mimo sympatii, którą darzył Dorcas, pokręcił głową z niezadowoleniem, gdy zobaczył jak kroi fasolę z korzenia waleriany.

— Uważaj — odparł, przechodząc się po lochach — Bo utniesz sobie palca, a to byłaby wielka szkoda, żeby taka zdolna uczennica została pozbawiona chociaż kawałka, który służyłby jej do dokonywania wielkich rzeczy!

Skutki klątwy dosięgnęły ją nawet tutaj. Rzucanie bardziej skomplikowanych zaklęć przychodziło jej z trudem, a krojenie było cholernie trudne, gdy trzęsły jej się ręce. Brunetka odgarnęła wolną dłonią kosmyk włosów i powiedziała z wymuszonym uśmiechem:

— Jestem pewna, że profesor odnalazłby właściwy eliksir, by poskładać mnie do kupy.

Slughorn roześmiał się, jak zwykle, gdy jego ulubiony uczeń rzucił jakimś żarcikiem. Nauczyciel pochylił się w stronę kociołka Lily, siedzącej obok brunetki, i zacmokał z uznaniem.

— Jeśli ktoś ma cię składać do kupy, to nasza Lily — pokiwał z uznaniem i obdarzył rudowłosą uśmiechem — Eliksir postarzający jest dość trudny, ale widzę, że nie ma rzeczy, która sprawiłby jej problem!

— _Szkoda, że nie widział, z jakim powodzeniem odstrasza od siebie Jamesa_ — pomyślała Dor.

Profesor po rozdaniu paru pochwał i nagan udał się na zaplecze. Kiedy jego sylwetka, odziana w aksamitny strój, zniknęła za drzwiami, salę ogarnął gwar rozmów. Dorcas cicho westchnęła, wpatrując się w swój eliksir. Miał zupełnie inną konsystencję, niż ten, nad którym pracowała rudowłosa.

— Jak ty to robisz? — zapytała, odgarniając zaplątane włosy za ucho — Mój eliksir przypomina bardziej gnój, niż no... eliksir.

Lily parsknęła śmiechem i zajrzała do kociołka przyjaciółki. Na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas, gdy dotarł do niej dziwny zapach mazi. Brunetka przejechała ręką po swojej twarzy i odetchnęła ciężko.

— Czyli to nie powinno tak pachnieć... — wywnioskowała.

— Może to nie eliksir, tylko James? — usłyszała za sobą głos Marlene.

Meadowes odwróciła się w jej stronę i zobaczyła, jak Potter daje blondynce kuksańca. Jednak i on uniósł brwi, gdy woń mikstury dostała się do jego nozdrzy.

— Dobra, to zdecydowanie nie jest James. Jesteś pewna, że nic tam nie umarło?

— Chyba nic, oprócz nadziei na to, że dostanę chociaż Z* — burknęła.

Wrzuciła do kociołka korzeń waleriany, licząc na to, że chociaż smród ustąpi. Zgodnie z jej oczekiwaniami, przykry zapach znikł. Szkoda tylko, że w zamian mikstura przybrała galaretowatą konsystencję i wyleciała w powietrze, przyczepiając się do sufitu. W lochach nagle zapadła cisza, a głowy uczniów były kierowane ku górze.

— Myślałam, że chcesz dostać Z, a nie szlaban — szepnęła Lily z oczami wpatrzonymi w sufit.

Dorcas obróciła głowę w jej kierunku i uniosła brwi. Na twarzy jej przyjaciółki malowało się coś na kształt uśmiechu. Meadowes z ciężkim sercem usunęła maź. Jej ciężka praca została zmarnowana, w dodatku martwił ją ten regres. Tak ciężko pracowała na to, by dostać odpowiedni stopień na SUM-ach, a teraz nie potrafiła nawet uwarzyć mikstury.

— Jak ta idiotka zdołała uciec, skoro nie potrafi nawet tego? — usłyszała niezbyt subtelny komentarz, dochodzący z tyłu lochów, gdzie siedzieli Ślizgoni.

— Pewnie wzięła ich na litość. Spójrz na te skołtunione kudły. Sami ją stamtąd wyrzucili, gdy lepiej się jej przyjrzeli.

Brunetka zacisnęła mocno powieki i odłożyła ostrze na ławkę. Przyjrzała się chłopakowi, który wypowiedział te okrutne słowa. Jego włosy były ciemne, podobnie jak oczy. Były one tak czarne, że na pierwszy rzut oka można byłoby pomyśleć, że nie mają tęczówek i składają się tylko z nieprzeniknionej ciemności.

Myślała, że patrząc na niego, będzie wściekła, jednak zamiast oburzenia poczuła, jak spływa na nią olbrzymia fala zmęczenia. Nie miała siły zmagać się z plotkami — one tylko rosły w potęgę, gdy próbowało się je pokonać, a taka bezsensowna walka była ponad jej siły. Kątem oka zauważyła blondyna, siedzącego tuż obok Regulusa. Jasnowłosy musiał się nieźle bawić, gdyż na jego twarzy malowało się zaciekawienie, zupełnie tak, jakby bardzo chciał poznać jej reakcję i zobaczyć, jak sytuacja się rozwinie.

No cóż, nie doczeka się.

Lily gwałtownie się poruszyła, ale Dorcas pokręciła głową i mruknęła do niej:

— Nie jest tego wart.

Jej słów najwidoczniej nie dosłyszał James, który trzymał różdżkę w dłoni i ze złością wypisaną w orzechowych oczach, zapytał spokojnie Ślizgona:

— Jakie ma włosy?

— Skołtunione — chłopak zaśmiał się, a chórek kolegów mu zawtórował — Głuchy jesteś? Czy może szlam zapchał ci uszy?

Mówiąc to, kiwnął głowę w stronę Lily. Orzechowe oczy Pottera niebezpiecznie zabłysły, a jego palce zacisnęły się mocniej na różdżce, gdy odparł chłodno:

— Odważne słowa jak na łysego chłopca.

Meadowes zmarszczyła brwi i próbowała zrozumieć, co on miał na myśli. Nagle, usłyszała tak głośny krzyk, że aż podskoczyła na siedzeniu. Po chwili w lochu rozbrzmiał tak głośny śmiech, że Slughorn wybiegł z zaplecza, prawie wyważając drzwi. Nauczyciel rozejrzał się skołowany po pomieszczeniu.

Tam, gdzie wcześniej była bujna, czarna czupryna, pojawiła się lśniąca łysina**. Ślizgon z niedowierzaniem klepał się po głowie, krzycząc jednocześnie nazwisko Jamesa.

— Pożałujesz tego, Potter! Myślisz, że jesteś lepszy od nas, gdy naprawdę... — poszkodowany przestał się wydzierać, gdy dostrzegł nauczyciela — Profesorze, niech pan zobaczy co ten dureń mi zrobił!

— Avery, po zajęciach idź do pielęgniarki, dawałem jej ostatnio Eliksir na Porost Włosów. A ty, Potter... — Horacy spojrzał się na niego uważnie — Nie pozbawiaj owłosienia innych uczniów na moich lekcjach! Minus trzydzieści punktów dla Gryffindoru.

Gryfoni jęknęli cicho. Mieli w planach wygrać Puchar Domów.

— A poza zajęciami już mogę? — zapytał się niewinnie.

Nauczyciel uniósł oczy do góry i pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową.

— Byle poza zasięgiem mojego wzroku — mruknął tak cicho, że Dorcas ledwo go usłyszała.

James odwrócił się w stronę wzburzonych Gryfonów. W prawdzie byli przyzwyczajeni do tracenia punktów przez huncwotów, ale i tak nie mogli powstrzymać się od wyrażenia swojego niezadowolenia.

— Nie martwcie się, nadrobię to w najbliższym meczu — uspokoił ich okularnik.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się usatysfakcjonowany i pełen głupkowatej pewności siebie, dotknął ramienia Lily. Odwróciła się w jego stronę z uniesionymi brwiami.

— Jak ci się podobało małe show, Evans?

Dziewczyna westchnęła i przewróciła oczami.

— Jak dla mnie, to była niepotrzebna strata punktów. Ale... — zielone oczy spoczęły na Dorcas — Dobrze, że skierowałeś swoją nadpobudliwość na coś trochę bardziej... pozytywnego.

Na twarzy Pottera malowało się czyste szczęście. To był pierwszy raz, gdy Lily nie ochrzaniła go za stratę punktów.

— Dzięki, że zareagowałeś. Wiem, że nie musiałeś — powiedziała cicho Meadowes, opuszczając głowę — Ale dzięki.

— Weź przestań! — okularnik potargał sobie włosy — Każdy pretekst, by wkurzyć Ślizgona jest dobry.

Rudowłosa zmarszczyła brwi i zlustrowała go zimnym spojrzeniem. James szybko zacisnął powieki i podrapał się po głowie. Żałował, że nie umiał trzymać języka za zębami.

Parę minut później, zajęcia się skończyły, a uczniowie zaczęli przelewać swoje eliksiry do zlewek, gdy Dorcas przestępowała z nogi na nogę i czekała, aż sala opustoszeje. Po paru minutach, w pomieszczeniu została tylko ona, dziwny blondyn i Slughorn.

— Vincent, jak zwykle świetna robota! — nauczyciel z uznaniem wpatrywał się w efekt pracy chłopaka — Może w końcu przyjdziesz na spotkanie klubu, co?

— To całkiem dobry pomysł, profesorze — uśmiechnął się — W tym roku postanowiłem bardziej się socjalizować.

— I tak trzymaj! Kontakty z wpły.. z dobrymi czarodziejami to podstawa w dzisiejszym świecie — jego uwaga nagle skierowała się na Dorcas — Panna Meadowes! Zdołałaś uratować swoją miksturę?

Dziewczyna ciężko odetchnęła, zastanawiając się, jak ma powiedzieć, że nie ma dla niego eliksiru do ocenienia. Brunetka przegryzła wargę i pokręciła głową.

— Bardzo pana przepraszam, ale...

Slughorn dostrzegł, że coś ją trapi i dał znak Vincentowi, by wyszedł z sali. Zielonooki skinął głową i odszedł z zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy.

— Doszło do pewnego incydentu i ja... Musiałam go... wyparować.

Horacy pokiwał smutno głową i gestem dłoni kazał jej usiąść. Posłuchała go, czując się niepewnie. Nachylił się w jej stronę i powiedział, ze współczuciem wypisanym w oczach:

— Rozumiem cię doskonale. Każdy geniusz czasem ma kryzys. Jednak najważniejsze jest to, by przez niego przejść — poklepał ją mocno po ramieniu — Zrobimy tak: eliksir doniesiesz mi na następną lekcję i będzie po sprawie. Zgoda?

Dorcas poczuła, jak ogromny kamień spada jej z serca. Wprawdzie wiedziała, że profesor nie będzie na nią zły, ale bardziej bała się tego, że go zawiedzie. Na szczęście nic na to nie wskazywało.

— Dziękuję panu bardzo! — na jej twarzy pojawił się nieśmiały uśmiech — Postaram się, by mój eliksir był w porządku.

— W to ja nie wątpię.

Wychodząc z sali, żałowała, że nie jest tak optymistycznie nastawiona, jak on.

****

Remus i Peter pracowali spokojnie w oświetlonej bibliotece, rzucając cienie na eseje, które właśnie pisali. W przeciwieństwie do Syriusza postanowili spożytkować przerwę między zaklęciami a zielarstwem, na pisaniu pracy zadanej przez Filitwicka.

Lupin, podobnie jak Dorcas, uwielbiał przesiadywać w tym miejscu. Było tu cicho, głównie dzięki pani Prince, która miała doskonały słuch i dbała o to, by w bibliotece panował idealny spokój. Panowała tu idealna atmosfera pomagająca się skupić,a w dodatku widok tylu książek działał na Gryfona pokrzepiająco.

— Co masz w drugim akapicie? — wyszeptał Peter.

Remus, zamiast odpowiedzieć, dał przeczytać przyjacielowi to, co napisał do tej pory. Mówienie na głos w bibliotece wiązało się z ryzykiem, podobnie jak kichanie, śmianie i głośne oddychanie. Glizdogon pokazał mu kciuka i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Był on w dobrym nastroju, bo Krukonka, u której brał korepetycje, zdecydowała się z nim umówić.

Lupin cieszył się jego szczęściem, ale nie mógł powstrzymać żalu. Jego życie uczuciowe praktycznie nie istniało, z dwóch powodów: po pierwsze był wilkołakiem i nie chciał skazywać nikogo na życie z nim, a po drugie, do nikogo nie pasował. Próbował randkować z dziewczynami, ale jakoś za nimi nie przepadał. Były one miłe i inteligentne, ale jakoś nie mógł nic do nich poczuć. Inaczej było z Syriuszem...

Na samą myśl o nim, przejechał sobie dłonią po twarzy. Lubił go, aż za bardzo i mimo licznych prób, nie mógł powstrzymać uczucia zazdrości, gdy wysłuchiwał opowieści o jego kolejnych podbojach. Nie ważne, jak bardzo z tym walczył, nie mógł przestać myśleć o jego lśniących włosach, które tak wspaniale byłoby przeczesać palcami, niebieskich oczach, wpatrującymi się w niego z uśmiechem oraz o tym, jak dobrze dormitorium pachniało jego perfumami.

Lunatyk ciężko westchnął i wziął głęboki oddech. Nagle, jego miodowe oczy zmrużyły się podejrzliwie, gdy poczuł dokładnie tę samą woń, o której przed chwilą rozmyślał. Czy to możliwe, że jego wyobraźnia weszła na wyższy poziom.

— Hej! — miejsce obok Petera zostało zajęte przez Łapę — Co porabiacie?

Na twarzy Syriusza pojawił się rumieniec spowodowany wysiłkiem, a jego długie palce, bawiły się kołnierzykiem, przez co Remus miał doskonały widok na jego szyję. Była ona niebywale blada i kusząca. Lupin nie mógł oderwać wzroku od miejsca, gdzie szyja Blacka spotykała się z karkiem. Chciał pocałować ten obszar, zatopić w nim zęby i dowiedzieć się, jak smakuje. Gryfon gwałtownie zamrugał i przez chwilę kwestionował to, czy na pewno jest wilkołakiem, a nie wampirem.

— Piszemy pracę — odpowiedział szeptem Peter — Jak zwykle miałeś rację, Łapo! Poleciała dokładnie na to, co mi mówiłeś!

Powiedział to odrobinę za głośno, gdyż pani Prince zmierzyła go morderczym spojrzeniem. Pettigrew opuścił głowę i po chwili kontynuował szeptem:

— Mam się z nią spotkać w sobotę. W Hogsmeade.

Syriusz się na niego promiennie i przeczesał włosy palcami, nie zdając sobie sprawy z natarczywego wzroku Remusa.

— Oczywiście, że poleciała na to, co ci mówiłem — niebieskie oczy Łapy zabłysły — Zawsze na to lecą. Sam się o tym przed chwilą przekonałem.

Na twarzy Blacka pojawił się zadziorny uśmieszek. Nachylił się w ich stronę i zaczął opowiadać o jakiejś Jane. Lupin udawał, że go słucha, potakując mu co jakiś czas, jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać od odczuwania zazdrości. 

Z pomocą przyszła mu, o dziwo, pani Prince. Podniesionym głosem kazała im się wynosić z biblioteki. Chłopaków nie obeszło to zbytnio, i tak już mieli wychodzić na przerwę. Syriusz i Peter zabierali swoje rzeczy, nie mogąc przestać się śmiać. Po chwili spojrzeli się pytająco na Remusa, jednak on dał im znać, że jeszcze tu zostaje. Gdy wyszli z pomieszczenia, on udał się szybko na dział astronomiczny.

Nikt z jego przyjaciół nie wiedział, o tym, co tu robił. To był jego mały sekret. Z bijącym sercem, odszukał książkę o fioletowej okładce i otworzył ją na stronie numer trzydzieści siedem. Gryfon cicho westchnął, gdy zobaczył zdjęcie księżyca w pełni. Był on cudowny i miał różne odcienie szarości. Fotografia nie oddawała jego całego piękna, jednak to mu nie przeszkadzało. Tylko w ten sposób mógł go podziwiać, w całej okazałości, nie czując przy tym strachu, wstydu i lęku przed samym sobą.

— Nie wiedziałem, że aż tak interesujesz się księżycem.

Remus podskoczył w miejscu, odruchowo zamykając książkę. Za jego plecami stał wysoki chłopak, ubrany w zieloną szatę Slytherinu, podkreślającą kolor jego agrestowych tęczówek. Podobnie jak Syriusz, miał arystokratyczne rysy, wskazujące na to, że należał do czystokrwistego rodu czarodziejów. Głowa nieznajomego oparta była o półkę z książkami, przez co grzywka, o kolorze pszenicy, wpadała mu do oczu. Lupin miał wrażenie, że gdzieś go już widział.

— A ja nie sądziłem, że się znamy — spojrzał się na niego podejrzliwie — Kim jesteś?

— Jestem Vincent — na twarzy Ślizgona pojawił się uśmiech, ukazujący dołeczki — Też lubię astrologię, wiesz?

— Em, to świetnie — odparł niezręcznie Remus, cofając się odrobinę.

Zerknął na twarz nowo poznanego chłopaka i uniósł nieśmiało książkę.

— Chcesz to wypożyczyć, czy coś?

— Nie, nie, nie — powiedział szybko blondyn, marszcząc swój zgrabny nos — Wolę gwiazdy na żywo, są wtedy bardziej interesujące. Księżyc także. Zdjęcia nie pokazują ich prawdziwej aury i natury.

— Ja jednak wolę zdjęcia i... no, podziwiać wszystko z dystansu — mruknął.

— Zauważyłem — Remus zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się co Vincent miał na myśli — Jednak i tak powinieneś zobaczyć księżyc z bliska. Na Wieży Astronomicznej jest całkiem niezły widok.

Lupin poczuł, że wkraczają na zakazany temat. Zrobił krok do tyłu i wpadł plecami na regał z książkami. Zaśmiał się nerwowo, drapiąc się po swoich brązowych włosach i powiedział szybko:

— W-wiesz co? Ja muszę już iść na numerologię.

Vincent zmarszczył brwi i przechylił głowę na bok.

— Ale przerwa jeszcze się nie skończyła — odparł łagodnie.

— Wiem, ale i tak muszę coś załatwić przed zajęciami. Miło było cię poznać.

Remus wyszedł z pomieszczenia najszybciej jak mógł, mając nadzieję, że to była jego pierwsza i ostatnia rozmowa z blondynem.

****

Mimo kiepskiego startu, dzień Dorcas nie był taki zły, jak się zapowiadał. Dzięki Jamesowi uczniowie znaleźli nowy temat do rozmowy — włosy Avery'ego. Wprawdzie, ludzie nadal gapili się na nią, jednak w końcu przestali wymyślać dziwne teorie na jej temat.

Meadowes przechodziła przez błonia, mając zamiar zmienić szatę przed transmutacją. Na zielarstwie nieźle ubabrała się ziemią, a wiedziała, że opiekunka ich domu niechętnie patrzy na uczniów prezentujących się niechlujnie. Profesor McGonagall zawsze dostawała białej gorączki, gdy widziała przekrzywiony krawat Syriusza, nie mówiąc już o potarganych włosach Pottera.

Słońce przyjemnie grzało ją w plecy. Piękna pogoda sprawiła, że przez chwilę zapomniała o nieprzyjemnych rzeczach, które ją dzisiaj spotkały. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Uwielbiała woń powietrza. Według niej nie było lepszego zapachu od rozgrzanej trawy zmieszanej z aromatem kwiatów. Drzewa, które mijała w drodze do zamku, wyginały gałęzie w rytm wiatru i kusiły chłodnym cieniem.

Najwidoczniej nie tylko dla niej ten cień wyglądał zachęcająco, gdyż pod ogromnym świerkiem znajdowała się postać, machająca w jej stronę. Dorcas rozpoznała w niej Regulusa. Postanowiła do niego podejść, niezrobienie tego byłoby niemiłe, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak jej wczoraj pomógł. Leżał rozciągnięty na trawie, opierając głowę o pień drzewa. Na jego przystojnej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, gdy usiadła obok niego.

— Czujesz się już lepiej? — zapytał, uważnie patrząc się na nią.

Dorcas zaschło nagle w gardle. To pytanie tylko przypomniało jej o tym, co sprawiło, że nie czuła się lepiej.

— Tak — mruknęła, stając się nagle nerwowa — Jeszcze raz dzięki, za wczoraj.

Kąciki jego ust uniosły się do góry, a szare oczy błyszczały na tle twarzy objętej cieniem.

— Przyjemność po mojej stronie. Przykro mi z powodu tego, co się stało na eliksirach. To, co się stało Avery'emu jakoś ci pomogło? — zapytał z wyraźną ciekawością w głosie.

Dziewczyna uniosła lewą brew i odparła bez zastanowienia:

— Nie. To kompletnie nie miało znaczenia. W sensie... — zaczęła wyginać sobie palce — Ludzie przestali o mnie mówić przez chwilę, a Avery dostał nauczkę, ale i tak... I tak każda kolejna wiadomość w gazecie o porwaniach będzie kojarzyła się im ze mną.

Regulus przechylił głowę na bok i dokładnie się jej przyjrzał, zupełnie tak, jakby studiował jakiś nowy gatunek.

— Jesteś o wiele mądrzejsza, niż myślałem.

Dorcas prychnęła ostrym śmiechem. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ta odpowiedź bardzo ją rozśmieszyła. Od razu przypomniał jej się Syriusz, który po pijaku wychwalał jej umiejętność obsługi klamki.

— Nie jestem mądra, ja... — z trudem przełknęła ślinę — Po prostu oceniam rozsądnie sytuację.

Na ustach Blacka zabłąkał się uśmieszek, gdy powiedział:

— Rozsądne ocenianie sytuacji zalicza się do mądrości. Tylko głupi ludzie brną w coś, co nie ma sensu.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową, przyznając mu rację. Rozsądne ocenienie sytuacji uratowało jej przyjaźń z Łapą. Gdy dowiedziała się o zakładzie, czuła się smutna, zła i zdradzona, jednak nie widziała sensu w tkwieniu w tych uczuciach. Za dobrze znała i ceniła Syriusza, by zerwać z nim znajomość przez to, co zrobił jako czternastolatek.

Dorcas zdecydowała się usiąść bliżej Regulusa. Oparła swoją głowę na pniu, siadając dokładnie w tej samej pozycji co on. Na błoniach słychać było melodię wiatru, przedzierającego się przez gałęzie, zmieszaną z odległymi śmiechami uczniów.

— Byłaś wczoraj u pielęgniarki?

— Nie.

Black obrócił się lekko w prawo, mierząc ją zirytowanym spojrzeniem.

— Mówiłaś, że pójdziesz.

— Wiem, ale nie miałam czasu — chłopak, słysząc tę wymówkę, zmarszczył jeszcze mocniej brwi — Poza tym, wątpię, czy mi w ogóle pomoże. Skoro uzdrowiciele w szpitalu nie mogą mnie do końca wyleczyć, to co może zrobić szkolna pielęgniarka?

— A co ci dolega? — widząc jej wyraz twarzy, szybko dodał — Wiesz, że planuję zostać uzdrowicielem prawda? Bądź moją pierwszą pacjentką — mówiąc to, uniósł lekko kąciki ust.

Dorcas westchnęła i oparła podbródek na zgiętym kolanie. Rozmawianie o tym, było trudne. Przekonała się o tym, jak zdawała suchy raport aurorom. Jednak nie musiała mówić mu wszystkiego. Mogła wybrać małą część tego, co się stało i opowiedzieć o tym w ogólnikach.

— Wszystko w porządku — odparł uspokajająco — Powiesz mi tyle, ile chcesz.

— Byłam trafiona klątwą. To przez nią moje ręce się trzęsą, nie mogę czasami oddychać i mam problem z rzucaniem zaklęć.

Black pokiwał z zastanowieniem głową, a czarownica poczuła, się nieswojo, mówiąc o tym po raz pierwszy, od lipca.

— Dorcas — powiedział łagodnie — Myślałaś kiedyś nad tym, że to mogą nie być skutki klątwy?

— Co? — zapytała całkowicie zaskoczona — W takim razie co to niby jest?

Regulus odchrząknął, zupełnie tak, jakby zastanawiał się, jak dobrać słowa.

— To, co ci dolega, to nie objawy, które towarzyszom klątwom. Nie ma w tym ani grama magiczności — mówił, obserwując jej reakcję — Porwanie to z pewnością bolesne, traumatyczne wydarzenie. Po czymś takim możesz doświadczać drżenia członków i... braku zdolności do wykonywania czynności, które szły ci dobrze.

— Nie rozumiem — oznajmiła, wbijając paznokcie w kolano — To nie wina klątwy?

— Nie — wpatrywał się w nią życzliwie — Twój umysł nie radzi sobie z przebytą traumą.

Jej myśli pędziły szybko. Nie miała pojęcia, czy to w ogóle było prawdą. Wszystko, co zasłaniała do tej pory klątwą, mogło być... reakcją organizmu na traumę? Dorcas obiecała sobie, że pójdzie dzisiaj do biblioteki i poczyta o tym coś więcej. To prawda, dosyć ciężko przeżyła to porwanie, nie mogła czasami oddychać, ale uważała to za objawy zaklęcia, które mają jej utrudnić życie. I teraz, według Regulusa, to ona sama je sobie utrudniała.

— Czyli to moja wina — powiedziała, pobladłymi ustami.

— Oczywiście, że nie! — złapał ją ostrożnie za rękę — To nie twoja wina. Uwierz mi, nawet najlepsi czarodzieje zachowują się tak po trudnych chwilach, a uzdrowiciele myślą, że to wina zaklęć i klątw.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ci o tym powiedziałam — wydusiła przez zaschnięte gardło — Przez ten czas nie mogłam o tym mówić z bliskimi, a... powiedziałam to tobie.

Regulus delikatnie przejechał kciukiem po jej dłoni, którą nadal trzymał w swojej ręce. Spojrzał się na nią łagodnie, gdy powiedział z uśmiechem na ustach:

— Czasami ludzie wolą nie poruszać trudnych tematów z bliskimi, bo boją się ich zranić. Opowiadają historie swojego życia nieznajomym, często spotkanym dopiero na ulicy — tu zamyślił się — Nawet znani ludzie w wywiadach często mówią o zbyt osobistych rzeczach, bo nie czują zagrożenia od osoby z którą rozmawiają. Najbardziej zranić mogą nas tylko bliscy.

Dorcas zagryzła dolną wargę i mimowolnie przyznała mu rację. Nie mogła powiedzieć o tym Marlene, Lily lub Jamesowi, bo wiedziała, że oni by się nią przejęli. Zadawaliby pytania, chcieliby ją chronić i... cierpieliby. A nie chciała ich na to narażać.

— Więc co powinnam zrobić?

Black w końcu wypuścił jej dłoń, a ona poczuła dziwną pustkę — zupełnie tak, jakby jej ręka tęskniła za ciężarem. Regulus przeczesał palcami ciemne włosy i odparł powoli:

— Książki mugolskie dużo o tym nie mówią***. Według mnie powinnaś porozmawiać z przyjaciółmi. Skoro wykonałaś pierwszy krok i powiedziałaś mi prawdopodobnie minimum tego, co się stało — spojrzał się na nią uważnie — To dasz radę powiedzieć i im. A co do braku zdolności w czarowaniu... Myślę, że powinnaś zacząć od ćwiczenia najprostszych zaklęć i stopniowo uczyć się tych zaawansowanych.

— Świetnie! — warknęła, odchylając głowę do tyłu — Chciałam w szóstej klasie dobrze się przygotować do OWTM-ów, a nie uczyć wszystkiego od początku.

— Przypomnienie podstawowej wiedzy dobrze ci zrobi. Zresztą, jeśli chcesz... — patrzył na nią spod przymrużonych powiek — Mogę ci pomóc.

— Nie, dzięki — zaprotestowała.

Młodszy Black uniósł ironicznie brwi i uśmiechnął się kątem ust:

— Dlatego, że jestem bratem Syriusza? — zapytał przekornie.

— To nie ma nic do rzeczy! — odpowiedziała szybko, zakładając włosy za ucho — Po prostu nie widzę się w tym całym "pomaganiu". Od zawsze sama uczyłam się zaklęć i nie potrzebowałam niczyjej pomocy.

— W porządku, jak sobie chcesz — wzruszył ramionami — Mam nadzieję, że dasz sama sobie radę.

Wstał z trawy, otrzepał się i ruszył w stronę zamku. Dorcas została jeszcze na dworze, kryjąc się pod przyjemnym, chłodnym cieniem. Obiecała sobie, że od razu po transmutacji pójdzie do biblioteki, by zweryfikować słowa Regulusa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Jeśli ktoś zapomniał, Z to stopień Zadowalający
> 
> ** Wow, nie wiedziałam, że umiem tak rymować.
> 
> *** W tamtych latach choroby psychiczne były dopiero badane.
> 
> Well, tytuł tego rozdziału jest chyba zgodny z jego jakością...


	8. Oczekiwania.

Dorcas, zgodnie ze swoim planem, zaszyła się w bibliotece zaraz po transmutacji. Jej powieki zaczęły się robić coraz cięższe od nadmiaru przeczytanych słów. Mętlik, który powstał w jej głowie, przypominał stół, na którym leżały wybrane przez nią książki. Stosy lektur rzucały na twarz dziewczyny ogromny cień, a w głowie piętrzyły się myśli, rzucające zaś wątpliwości na to, co do tej pory wiedziała.

Przez ten cały czas próbowała zweryfikować słowa Regulusa. Nie miała pewności czy to, co mówił, było prawdą. Nie była idiotką, nie miała nadziei, że nastolatek z medycznymi ambicjami postawi jej lepszą diagnozę niż uzdrowiciele. Jednak to, jak szczerze brzmiały jego słowa i z jakim przejęciem je wypowiadał, sprawiło, że musiała przyjść tutaj i zgłębić się w temat.

Z każdą przestudiowaną linijką tekstu czuła coraz bardziej ogarniającą ją niepewność — jej objawy nie pokrywały się z typowymi skutkami klątw. Ba! Trwały zdecydowanie dłużej niż powinny i miały inne nasilenie. Z drugiej strony, w Mungu powiedzieli, że zaklęcie, którym oberwała było niezwykłe, więc być może jego rezultat też powinien być nietypowy.

Dorcas zamknęła opasły tom i wstała. Z cichym ziewnięciem rozprostowała kości i machnęła różdżką. Kilkanaście książek odleciało na swoje miejsce, nie powodując przy tym hałasu, ku zadowoleniu dziewczyny, która nie miała nastroju na słuchanie wywodów pani Prince.

Brunetka uśmiechnęła się do siebie i otrzepała szatę z kurzu. Być może w eliksirach była beznadziejna, ale w zaklęciach nadal dawała sobie radę. Przy czarowaniu nie musiała myśleć o ważeniu składników i analizowaniu czy puściły tyle soku, by mogła utopić w nich resztki swojej godności.

Przewiesiła torbę za ramię i udała się w kierunku wyjścia. Wychodząc, zauważyła Remusa siedzącego samotnie przy stole. Przebywał tu często, bo jak się można było się domyślić, dormitorium dzielone z huncwotami nie należało do najspokojniejszych.

Uniosła dłoń i pomachała do Lupina. Chłopak uniósł kącik ust i zamknął swoją książkę. Najwidoczniej nie zrobił tego wystarczająco cicho, gdyż bibliotekarka odwróciła się gwałtownie w jego stronę i zasyczała, niczym rasowy bazyliszek. Dorcas z trudem pohamowała śmiech i skinęła głową w stronę drzwi.

Nie odważyli się do siebie odezwać, do momentu, w którym opuścili bibliotekę. Gdy wyszli na korytarz, Lunatyk odetchnął i szepnął w jej stronę:

— Czasami zastanawiam się, które z nas jest wilkołakiem. To nie powinno być tak, że to ja mam nadprzyrodzony słuch, a ona nie?

Meadowes parsknęła śmiechem i przyjrzała mu się. 

Mimo licznych blizn na twarzy, Remus Lupin był przystojny i podobnie jak reszta huncwotów, miał swoje fanki. Jego uroda nie rzucała się w oczy tak bardzo, jak Syriusza. Rysy twarzy Lunatyka były subtelne, a szramy na jego atrakcyjnej twarzy dodawały mu wyrazistości. Oczy Remusa miały dziwny kolor, nie były one ani brązowe, ani żółte. Wpadały one w jakiś dziwny odcień, który Syriusz zwykł nazywać złotym.

Dorcas od jakiegoś czasu wiedziała, że jej kolega jest wilkołakiem. Nie dowiedziała się tego od Blacka, on strzegł tajemnicy przyjaciela, jak oka w głowie. Odkryła to sama podczas swoich nocnych przechadzek, gdy zobaczyła obszarpanych huncwotów dźwigających Remusa do pielęgniarki, po wyjątkowo ciężkiej pełni. Ciężko było nie dodać dwa do dwóch.

W jego ręce tkwiła lektura, którą Dorcas świetnie znała. "Portret Doriana Greya" to jedna z jej ulubionych powieści. Zainteresowała się nią z powodu pomysłu towarzyszącemu tej książce. Autor-czarodziej, zainspirował się legendarnym zwierciadłem Ain Eingarp, ucieleśniając pragnienia głównego bohatera i zachowując je w formie portretu.

— O rany, nie wiedziałam, że to czytasz! — wykrzyknęła, emocjonując się ulubioną lekturą — Na jakim momencie jesteś?

Remus zerknął na książkę, trzymaną w dłoni i przeniósł wzrok na dziewczynę.

— Na tym, jak Dorian po raz pierwszy zauważa skazę na portrecie.

— To tam się dopiero wszystko zaczyna — zamyśliła się, przegryzając wargę — Uwielbiam tę książkę! Obraz posiadający skazy jest idealną parafrazą zwierciadła, rys na nim i zepsutych marzeń.

Lupin zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie rozumiem... Marzenia mogą się zepsuć? — odparł niemrawo.

— Raczej zepsuć człowieka — poprawiła się — Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp jest skrupulatnie przechowywane, bo mnóstwo czarodziejów straciło z jego powodu zmysły. Tak samo jest w tej książce. Przed przeklęciem portretu Dorian był szczęśliwy, a potem stawał się coraz bardziej okrutny, mimo że jego pierwotnym pragnieniem było, pozostanie na zawsze młodym i niewinnym.

— To prawda — mruknął, odsuwając jasnobrązowe włosy z twarzy — Trochę to smutne, co nie? Dostał to, czego chciał, a to go zniszczyło.

— Być może kluczem do tego wszystkiego jest stwierdzenie, że nie wszystkie pragnienia są właściwe?

Remus spojrzał się na nią z urazą, zupełnie tak, jakby go właśnie kopnęła w brzuch. Po chwili milczenia wzruszył ramionami i powoli wycedził dwa słowa:

— Być może masz rację.

****

Promienie słoneczne tańczące na ciemnoczerwonych, aksamitnych zasłonach, były pierwszą rzeczą, którą ujrzała Dorcas zaraz po obudzeniu. Nigdy nie zasłaniała zasłon do samego końca. Jej łóżko stało tuż obok okna i gdy próbowała zasnąć, skupiała całą swoją uwagę na chmurach sunących leniwie po nieboskłonie lub na czystym, gwieździstym niebie. Jednak, kiedy wstawała, mogła obserwować, jak złotawe barwy słońca topią się na powierzchni szkarłatnego sukna, przenikając srebrne cząsteczki kurzu tkwiące w powietrzu.

Ziewnęła, zakrywając usta ręką i odsłoniła kotarę do samego końca. Skrzywiła się, gdy światło uderzyło ją w twarz. Postawiła nogę na orzechowej podłodze i rozejrzała się po pokoju. Był on przestronny — na środku pomieszczenia znajdował się piec, a wokół niego postawione były trzy łóżka. Obok nich stały kufry, w których uczennice mogły przechowywać swoje rzeczy oraz spora szafa.

Meadowes czuła się tu dobrze, ze względu na swoje wyczulenie na piękno, sztukę i dobrze skontrastowane kolory. W dormitorium królowały trzy — ciemny brąz, czerwień i złoto. Brązu było tu najwięcej, ten kolor barwił meble i podłogę, a złote ornamenty, którymi była wyszyta pościel i tapeta na ścianach, nieznacznie rozświetlały pomieszczenie.

Być może dlatego czuła się tak dobrze w Hogwarcie. Stare zamczysko posiadało swoją własną wyjątkową atmosferę, a każde pomieszczenie miało charakter.

Do jej rozmyślań przedarło się ciche śpiewanie, przytłumione łazienkowymi drzwiami. Lily — odnotowała w myślach. Marlene siedziała przy parapecie otoczona kosmetykami, machając lusterkiem, by widzieć się z jak najlepszego kąta.

— Wiesz, że McGonagall każe ci to zmyć, prawda? — zapytała Dorcas, unosząc górny kącik ust do góry.

McKinnon westchnęła i rzuciła eyeliner na łóżko. Wyglądała na niewyspaną. Jej brązowe oczy były czerwonawe, a najwyraźniej pospiesznie związane włosy, rozczochrane.

— Wiem — żachnęła — Ale malowanie się poprawia mi nastrój.

Brunetka zmarszczyła brwi i usiadła ostrożnie tuż obok blondynki.

— Co się stało?

— Najwyraźniej ktoś na rozpoczęciu podsłuchał moją rozmowę z Syriuszem — odparła gorzko — Tą na rozpoczęciu i... i wieczorem rozeszła się plotka, że chujowo gram w quidditcha i jestem w ścigającą, tylko, dlatego że James mnie lubi.

Dorcas podciągnęła kolana do brody. McKinnon ogólnie nie przejmowała się plotkami, bo często była ich głównym przedmiotem, ale nie w tej kwestii. Wiedziała, jak wiele dla jej przyjaciółki znaczył quidditch. Miała sporo kłopotów z dostaniem się do zespołu, a gdy jej się w końcu udało, była cholernie dumna, że jest pierwszą dziewczyną w Hogwarcie na pozycji ścigającej. *

Poczuła ogromną złość. Marlene była tą najsilniejszą w ich paczce, często pozwalała innym zajść sobie za skórę i była przy tym niewzruszona, więc nie wyobrażała sobie ile złości i smutku musiała w sobie trzymać. Dorcas zmarszczyła brwi i wygrzebała z pościeli eyeliner.

— Daj, zrobię ci tę pieprzoną kreskę — wyciągnęła z opakowania pędzelek i spojrzała się na nią uważnie — Jeszcze dasz im popalić. Zresztą... Wyobrażasz sobie, co by było, gdyby James lub Syriusz mieli okres? Spadliby z miotły w chwili, gdy poczuliby pierwszy ucisk w brzuchu.

Blondynka wybuchnęła śmiechem, przestając już ciągać nosem.

— Nie ruszaj się, bo zamiast kreski zaraz będziesz miała na oku kwadrat — zażartowała brunetka.

Na twarzy Marlene nadal tkwił delikatny uśmiech, jednak posłuchała koleżanki i siedziała spokojnie. Brunetka przez ten czas delikatnie rozprowadzała ciemną maź na powiece przyjaciółki. Gdy skończyła, przechyliła głowę i przyjrzała się krytycznie swojej pracy.

— Okej, nie jest źle. Muszę przyznać, że to ci pasuje.

— Pff, a co myślałaś! Mnie wszystko pasuje — wydawałoby się, że wróciła do swojego żywiołu, jednak po chwili posmutniała i spojrzała się na swoje kolana — Tylko będę musiała wyjaśnić tę sytuację Jamesowi.

— Ale po co? Mówiłaś mu w czerwcu, że Derek w przeddzień meczu imprezował u Krukonów i miał nadal kaca. Zresztą to James — uśmiechnęła się do niej — Wiesz, że on zawsze cię wesprze.

— I na tym właśnie polega problem.

Gdy dotarło do niej, co powiedziała, z jej ust wyrwał się potok słów:

— Przepraszam, nie miałam tego na myśli...

Chciała się tłumaczyć, jednak Marlene jej przerwała i powiedziała łagodnie:

— Wiem.

Drzwi od łazienki skrzypnęły i pojawiła się w nich Lily. Miała już na sobie mundurek, a swoje rude włosy zawiązała w warkocz.

— Hej, już się lepiej czujesz? — zapytała, podchodząc do dziewczyn — Wieczorem zaszyłaś się w swoim łóżku, a nie chciałam ci przeszkadzać.

— Pewnie — w brązowych oczach McKinnon pojawiła się determinacja — Jak zwykle jestem zwarta i gotowa.

Evans uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i przyjrzała się jej twarzy.

— Wiesz, że McGonagall cię zabije?

— Nie zabije, jeśli mnie nie zobaczy — koleżanka odwzajemniła uśmiech — Nie mamy dzisiaj z nią lekcji, muszę po prostu uważać na nią i być jak ninja.

— Dobra, idź się przebrać, ninjo — Dorcas niemal zepchnęła przyjaciółkę z łóżka — Kto normalny robi makijaż w piżamie?

— Myślałam, że po pięciu latach znajomości ustaliłyśmy, że nie jestem normalna! — odkrzyknęła jasnowłosa, w drodze do łazienki.

Gdy drzwi się zamknęły, a do uszu dziewczyn doszedł dźwięk wody napuszczanej do wanny, Lily westchnęła i odwróciła się w stronę brunetki:

— Jak myślisz, co z tego wszystkiego wyniknie? Nie chcę, by ją wywalili z drużyny.

— Mam nadzieję, że się tak nie stanie — zamyśliła się Dor — James do tego raczej nie dopuści, Marlene jest dla niego zbyt dobrym graczem.

— Myślę, że pokładasz w niego za dużo wiary — odparła sucho.

— A ja myślę, że go nie doceniasz — Dorcas zmarszczyła brwi — Może był dupkiem, ale teraz jest dobrym przyjacielem i jeszcze lepszym kapitanem. Nie zmarnuje jej talentu ani ich przyjaźni dla jakiejś głupiej presji.

Wiedziała, że Lily nie przepadała za Potterem z dobrego powodu, ale to po prostu nie był on. James był zachwycony talentem Marlene i zacięcie kibicował jej w trakcie treningów.

Teraz mogła jedynie liczyć na to, by plotki nie dotarły do kadry nauczycielskiej.

— Mam nadzieję, że się nie mylisz.

Po tych słowach zapadła chwila milczenia. 

— Idę się przebrać — mruknęła w końcu Dor.

Wyciągnęła swoje ubrania z szafy i rzuciła je na łóżko. Zasłoniła zasłony, odcinając się przed światłem i obrzydliwymi pogłoskami.

****

Marlene razem z dziewczynami podpierała ścianę pod klasą, w której Gryfoni i Ślizgoni mieli lekcje OPCM. Nowa nauczycielka spóźniała się na swoją pierwszą lekcję z nimi, tworząc przy tym cudowne pierwsze wrażenie.

— Typowe. Wie, że więcej niż rok tu nie pociągnie i nawet nie chce się jej starać — do jej uszu doszło biadolenie Syriusza. 

Blondynka przewróciła swoimi piwnymi oczami i przestała zakręcać kosmyk włosów wokół palca. Sama nie wiedziała czemu, ale nie potrafiła inaczej reagować na Blacka. 

Tak naprawdę nie nienawidziła go aż tak bardzo, jak to okazywała. Oczywiście, irytował ją swoimi głupimi tekstami, ignorancją i ciągłym wywyższaniem się, jednak było coś w nim, co lubiła. Ich sprzeczki, docinki, dawały jej sporo zabawy i stały się główną osią w ich kontaktach.

Nie tylko Łapa narzekał na panią Vance. Po korytarzu niosły się niezadowolone głosy uczniów, znudzonych staniem i czekaniem.

Łatwo było przewidzieć, że z niezadowolonych i znudzonych uczniów stojących na pustym korytarzu, nie mogło wyniknąć nic dobrego. Coś w stylu kolejnej bezsensownej afery, zwłaszcza gdy hol był przepełniony członkami domów Gryffindora i Slytherinu.

O dziwo, do spięcia nie doszło między tymi dwoma domami, a Gryfonami. Jeden z nich, Adrien Bradley, mierzył Marlene wzrokiem. Jakiś czas temu próbował się z nią umówić, ale ona go spławiła, więc od czasu do czasu jej dogryzał. Typowe.

Przestąpił z nogi na nogę i uśmiechnął się do niej okrutnie:

— Słyszałem, że nie umiesz latać, McKinnon.

Blondynka ledwo powstrzymała prychnięcie. Nie wiadomo było, czego ten dupek się czepiał częściej — plotek o niej, czy samej jej osoby. Jednak w plotkach mógł przebierać. Były one przeróżne: od tego, czy powinna tyle imprezować, do ilości chłopaków, z którymi się umawiała. Jednak ta najnowsza wywołała u niej najsilniejsze emocje.

By zostać ścigającą, oprócz zwykłych testów, musiała przechodzić te dodatkowe, dzięki którym mogli stwierdzić, czy "jest wystarczająco dobra". Zresztą, gdyby nie wstawiennictwo Dumbledore'a, mogłaby zaledwie pomarzyć o dostaniu się do drużyny. Co mogła na to poradzić, przepisy były okrutne, nawet w świecie czarodziejów.

Jednak nie tak okrutne, jak ignorancja niektórych osób w stosunku do jej osiągnięć. Zabawne, możesz zdobyć tysiąc punktów dla swojego domu, jednak zawsze wypomną ci ten jeden, który straciłaś.

Starając się zachować zimną krew, odpowiedziała najobojętniejszym tonem, na jaki mogła się wysilić:

— Chyba mnie pomyliłeś z osobą, którą obchodzi to, co słyszałeś, Bradley.

Chłopak nie wydawał się urażony, wręcz przeciwnie — nagle wydał się jakiś pewniejszy siebie. Odwrócił się w stronę swoich kolegów i gdy zobaczył, że przyciągnął ich uwagę, kontynuował swoje zaczepki:

— Powiedz mi, jak to jest być wziętym do drużyny z litości, McKinnon? Założę się, że przekonałaś kapitana do siebie w bardzo _przekonujący _sposób... — ostatnie słowa prawie wymruczał.

Wokół nich zebrał się całkiem niezły tłumek. Grupa Gryfonów, stojących za nim, zawyła z wrażenia. Marlene chciała się im przyjrzeć, jednak była tak wściekła, że nie mogła skupić wzroku na jednym punkcie. Byli dla niej anonimową bandą.

— Naprawdę? To według ciebie jedyny sposób na osiągnięcie sukcesu? — zielone oczy Lily, były nabrzmiałe od iskier złości, które mogły w każdym momencie odpalić.

— Dla mnie? Nie — roześmiał się — Ale dla niej pewnie tak.

— Najwidoczniej nie znasz jej tak dobrze, jak my — dodała Dorcas lodowatym głosem.

Marlene wykrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem, nie słysząc słów koleżanek. W jej głowie grała nienawistna symfonia słów Adriena. Gdy tylko spojrzała w jego zimne oczy, stwierdziła w duchu, że jeśli on gra nisko, to ona będzie grała jeszcze niżej. 

Ubrała na twarz swój zwyczajny, pewny siebie uśmiech i odrzuciła blond włosy do tyłu. Spojrzała na niego z wyższością i rozpoczęła swoją tyradę:

— Szczerze? Nie mam pojęcia. Nigdy nie doświadczyłam litości i nie byłam jej zwolenniczką — odparła chłodno — Dlatego wolałam się z tobą nie umawiać, niż udawać idiotkę i wmawiać ci, że nie udało się nam z powodu różnic charakteru, czy innego gównianego powodu, byleby nie urazić twojego ego. Jestem bardzo zdecydowaną osobą i od razu wiem, gdy ktoś jest dla mnie odpowiedni. 

W ostatnie słowa włożyła tyle pogardy, ile mogła. Miała ochotę go zniszczyć, poniżyć i obrzucić gradem zaklęć. 

Gdy wczoraj usłyszała o tej plotce, miała ochotę zaszyć się w sypialni i nigdy z niej nie wychodzić. Jednak jeśli czegoś się nauczyła, to tego, że po takim zachowaniu ludzie nie odpuszczą. Wręcz przeciwnie. Będą węszyć jeszcze dalej i głębiej, używając każdego detalu, do pogrążenia człowieka. 

Dlatego mimo całej swojej sympatii do Dorcas, nie rozumiała jej i nie wiedziała, jak uciekanie przed plotkami może pomóc. 

Ludzie wtedy nie zapomną. Nigdy.

Uniosła dumnie czoło i rozejrzała się wokół. Adriena wyraźnie zamurowało, wydawało się, że uderzyła w jego czuły punkt. Uśmiechnęła się drwiąco i zwróciła w stronę dziewczyn. Już miała skomentować tę całą sytuację, gdy poczuła gorąc koło lewego ucha. Lily zdążyła złapać ją za rękę i uchronić przed zaklęciem.

Gdy odwróciła ponownie w jego stronę, w jej oczach malowała się czysta pogarda. Na twarz Marlene wpłynął wzgardliwy grymas, gdy wypowiedziała te słowa:

— Naprawdę, Bradley? Atakujesz przeciwnika od tyłu? Już myślałam, że twój poziom nie może być niższy — uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie — Twój rynsztok znalazł swoją piwnicę.

— Co?

— Marlene, to tak nie działa — wtrąciła półgębkiem Lily.

— To nie jest najlepszy moment na wyjaśnianie mi, jak ta wasza kanalizacja działa — odszepnęła, jednak po chwili powiedziała już głośno — Miałam na myśli to, że upadłeś na samo dno.

— Okej, uciszcie się oboje — James w końcu przepchał się przez tłum, który zebrał się wokół nich — Jestem kapitanem drużyny i raczej wiem, kto jest kompetentny, a kto nie. Zresztą przekonacie się sami na następnym meczu — dodał, patrząc na wszystkich spod byka.

Oczywiście, odejście po poważnej przemowie nie było w stylu Pottera. Gdy skończył mówić, wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni i krzyknął z łobuzerskim uśmiechem na twarzy:

— Wingardium Leviosa!

Adrien lewitował dwie stopy nad podłogą. James co chwilę unosił i opuszczał różdżkę, ku zachwytom Gryfonów i Ślizgonów.

— I co, Bradley? Czy _ty_ umiesz latać?

Ciało chłopaka unosiło się w rytm ruchów okularnika. Widać było, że lewitacja budziła w nim panikę, jednak nie okazywał tego. Nie krzyczał, nie wierzgał się, tylko wpatrywał się zimno w przestrzeń.

— Co tutaj się wyprawia? — podniesiony głos profesor Vane niósł się echem po korytarzu — Puść go, chłopcze w okularach!

Potter postąpił zgodnie z zaleceniami nauczycielki i opuścił, być może nieco zbyt gwałtownie, Adriena. Pani Vane wyglądała na usatysfakcjonowaną, gdy powiedziała:

— Całe szczęście, że przybyłam. Zaraz pomogę wam rozładować tę napiętą, negatywną atmosferę! — zaświergotała.

— W końcu — mruknęła pod nosem Dorcas, stojąca tuż obok blondynki.

Profesorka otworzyła z hukiem drzwi do sali i weszła do niej, a za nią posłusznie podążył tłumek uczniów. James miał postąpić tak samo, gdy napotkał natarczywe spojrzenie panny Evans. Stała parę kroków przed wejściem, najwyraźniej czekała aż napór uczniów ustąpi.

Jej ręce były skrzyżowane na piersiach, gdy odparła powoli:

— Myślałam, że gnębisz tylko Ślizgonów.

James spojrzał się na nią z pewnym zaskoczeniem. Po chwili jego dłoń powędrowała automatycznie do włosów, zupełnie tak, jak magnesy lgną do lodówki.

W nieprzeniknionej głębi jej cudownych, szmaragdowych oczu, mógł dostrzec dryfujące, sprzeczne emocje — podziw, pogardę, niechęć, wdzięczność. Pływały one koło siebie i podtapiały wzajemnie, nie mogąc zdecydować się, która z nich powinna pozostać na powierzchni.

— Nie Ślizgonów, ale dupków — mruknął, będąc pod zbyt wielkim wrażeniem jej urody, by wyrażać się obszerniej.

— To w takim razie masz zamiar sam się gnębić? — zapytała, ukrywając uśmiech.

Odpowiedź rudowłosej natychmiastowo wyrwała go z zamroczenia. Obdarował ją huncwockim uśmiechem i mrugnął do niej.

— Skądże. Ty odwalasz za mnie całą robotę, swoimi odmowami.

Dziewczyna prychnęła, jednak na jej twarzy wciąż malował się lekki zarys uśmiechu. Nie odzywając się, weszła do sali i usiadła w ławce, tuż obok Marlene.

****

Dorcas usadowiła się obok Remusa i zerknęła nerwowo na Marlene. Dała nieźle popalić temu Bradleyowi. Jednak miała nadzieję, że głośne zachowanie koleżanki, nie wpędzi ją w kłopoty. 

Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po klasie. Co roku wyglądała inaczej, gdyż każdy nauczyciel przyozdabiał ją według swojego gustu. Dwa lata temu, wszystko było pokryte wełną. Poprzednia nauczycielka niestety nie poprzestała na podarowaniu swetra szkieletowi smoka, który wisiał tu od wieków, ale postanowiła, że świetnym pomysłem będzie obszycie każdej ławki, krzesła (cudem było, że nie wpadła na pomysł podarowania ubranka pochodniom), przez co wszyscy ślizgali się na swoich siedzeniach. 

Teraz sala wyglądała jak jeden wielki miszmasz. Na ścianach wisiały portrety mugolskich klaunów i terstali, a w każdym kącie stała rzeźba miniaturowej wieży Effila, otoczonej przez grupę panter. Jaskrawe elementy otoczenia dość kłóciły się z ciemną cegłą i szkieletem trupa, zwisającego z sufitu. 

Jednak to wszystko nie było w połowie tak niedorzeczne i cudaczne, jak ubiór samej pani profesor. W ciągu tych paru dni mijali ją kilka razy na korytarzu i za każdym razem potrafiła zaskoczyć ich niezwykłymi stylizacjami. Tym razem miała na głowie ogromny zielony beret, na którego bokach były wszyte czerwone pompony. Jej czarodziejska szata była pełna miniaturowych ludzików, wykonujących różne ćwiczenia gimnastyczne, a ich twarze były powykrzywiane, jakby byli poddawani torturom.

— Kochani, chciałabym wam oznajmić, że klub pojedynków będzie znów otwarty — oznajmiła pani Vane — Jak wiecie, poprzedni nauczyciel nie był skory do pilnowania was — dodała, ze smutkiem w głosie — Jednak ja się wami chętnie zajmę i pomogę wam stać się walecznymi kuleczkami szczęścia!

Nieliczni uczniowie skrzywili się na porównanie ich do "kuleczek szczęścia", jednak Dorcas zignorowała to i bardziej przejęła się nowym klubem. W poprzednich latach nie funkcjonował on, gdyż żaden z nauczycieli nie chciał zostawać po lekcjach, by nadzorować pojedynków małoletnich czarodziejów. 

— Stary, co ona ma na sobie? — usłyszała szept Jamesa, skierowany do przyjaciela z ławki.

Chłopcy siedzieli przed nią, jednak po tym, jak Black pochylił głowę, Dorcas mogła domyślić się, że na jego twarzy maluje się szyderczy uśmieszek.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Może myśli, że sam strój obroni ją przed czarną magią.

Potter i osoby siedzące koło nich parsknęły śmiechem. Jednak ich zadowolenie nie trwało długo. Pani Vane rzuciła książkę na ławkę z hałasem i spojrzała się na nich spod zmarszczonych brwi:

— Zapewniam cię, Syriuszu Blacku, że znam lepsze sposoby na obronę. 

— O, ja w to nie wątpię — w jego głosie brzmiała przesadzona uprzejmość — Ale i tak uważam, że jest pani baaaardzo mądra. Potencjalny przeciwnik byłby zbyt rozkojarzony pani strojem, by rzucić porządnie czar.

Nauczycielka wpatrywała się w niego parę sekund, jednak po chwili opuściła wzrok i oznajmiła ze słodkim uśmiechem na ustach:

— Zbyt długo na mnie dzisiaj czekaliście, dlatego oszczędzę wasz czas i sama powiem to, co jest tu zawarte — klepnęła dłonią rzucony podręcznik — Tematem dzisiejszej lekcji są zaklęcia niewerbalne. Sama nazwa mówi, że to zaklęcia, podczas których nie wymawia się słów. Dzięki temu można zaskoczyć przeciwnika i go pokonać. Wymagają one niesamowitej siły woli i koncentracji i wielu treningów, więc zaczniemy od teraz.

Jednym ruchem, postawiła wszystkie ławki pod ścianę, łącznie z ich przyborami szkolnymi i książkami. Dorcas, podobnie jak inni, wstała niepewnie z krzesła i rozejrzała się wokół. Nauczycielka przechadzała koło nich pewnym siebie krokiem i zatrzymała się dopiero przy Syriuszu.

— Powiedzmy, że pan Black jest moim przeciwnikiem — skinęła na niego głową — I chcę go rozbroić. Co robię?

— Rzuca pani Expelliarmus — odpowiedział jakiś Ślizgon.

Black przewrócił swoimi niebieskimi oczami i westchnął, wystawiając do przodu dłoń z różdżką. Profesorka cofnęła się i rzuciła zaklęcie. Jednak jej czar nie wytrącił jego różdżki, a powalił Syriusza na ziemię. Niektórzy uczniowie wydali zduszony okrzyk, gdy usłyszeli jak jego ciało spada na podłogę. Pani Vance podeszła do niego powoli i nachyliła się w jego stronę, mówiąc głośno:

— I to miałam na myśli, kochani uczniowie, mówiąc, że można zaskoczyć przeciwnika! — jednym ruchem rzuciła czar, przywracając Łapę do stanu używalności — Wasz kolega spodziewał się zaklęcia rozbrajającego, a w istocie dostał oszałamiającym. Co za głuptasek! — zachichotała — Jeśli wasi wrogowie nie mają daru czytania w myślach, to ze stuprocentową pewnością osiągniecie podobny efekt.

Podała mu rękę i pomogła mu wstać. Chłopak przyjął jej pomoc bez słowa i stanął z powrotem koło Jamesa. Dorcas mimowolnie, uniosła brwi w podziwie. To było bardzo... skuteczne. Jeśli to nie zmotywuje uczniów do nauki zaklęć niewerbalnych, to nie wiedziała co by mogło. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na Snape'a. Jego ciemne oczy lśniły podziwem, od razu było widać, jak bardzo się napalił na te zaklęcie.

— Dobierzcie się w pary — gdy uczniowie faktycznie zaczęli to robić, nauczycielka głośno zaprotestowała — Nie między sobą! Gryfoni i Ślizgoni. Wiem, że się nie lubicie, ale nic tak nie rozpędza negatywnej atmosfery, jak zdrowa rywalizacja. Zobaczycie, nauczycie się paru super zaklęć i od razu po-pra-wi-cie stosunki między wami!

Brunetka, patrząc na zacięte miny Gryfonów i skwaszone wyrazy twarzy Ślizgonów, za żadne skarby nie określiłaby ich rywalizacji jako "zdrowej". Dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia co ma zrobić. Stała na środku sali, nie mając pojęcia z kim może wykonać to zadanie. Profesor Vance miała rację w jednej kwestii. Ich domy nie lubiły się, a ona nie miała do kogo się zwrócić.

Nagle, poczuła czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Odwróciła się gwałtownie, pragnąc się dowiedzieć kto dotyka ją bez pozwolenia. Jakiś metr od jej twarzy widniała uśmiechnięta twarz blondwłosego Ślizgona. No pięknie.

Pamiętała go jako dziwnego chłopaka z wagonu, który pojawił się znikąd i zaczął się przyglądać jej gaciom. Dorcas odruchowo poprawiła spódniczkę, gdy zapytała:

— Tak?

— Wykonajmy to zadanie razem — uśmiechnął się do niej swoimi perfekcyjnie białymi zębami —Mam ochotę cię poznać, Dorcas.

— Nie wiem czy słyszałeś, ale to całe zadanie polega na nie mówieniu — oznajmiła z uniesionymi brwiami.

Jego agrestowe oczy wpatrywały się z nią politowaniem. 

— Poznanie człowieka składa się z kilku etapów, a rozmowa jest tylko jednym z nich — oznajmił nonszalancko — Jeśli dobrze zna się mowę ciała, to można wywnioskować z niej więcej, niż z jakiejś głupawej pogawędki o pogodzie.

Dziewczyna uniosła brwi w podziwie. Słowa blondyna zaimponowały jej, ponieważ tkwiła w nich prawda. Ludzie mówią różne rzeczy, w różnych sytuacjach. Kłamią, ukrywają się za maskami, udają zainteresowanie, tylko po to by czuć się lubianym i akceptowanym. To nie słowa, a akcje i gesty ukazują ich prawdziwą naturę. 

— Dorcas Meadowes, ale to pewnie już wiesz — odparła, wyciągając rękę.

— Żeby tylko to — uśmiechnął się, ukazując dołeczki — Vincent Lectio.

— No i o tym mówiłam! — donośny głos pani profesor prawie zwalił Meadowes z nóg — Wspólny cel pogodzi nawet najbardziej zwaśnione domy — pani Vance otarła łzę szczęścia z policzka — Miłość zawsze pokona nienawiść.

— Jaka miłość, my się tylko sobie przedstawiliśmy — zaprotestowała Dorcas, ale profesorka jej już nie słuchała i szła dalej skandować hasła o pozytywnym wpływie jej zajęć.

Lily i Marlene spojrzały się na nią pytającym wzrokiem, jednak dziewczyna odpowiedziała im, kręcąc kółka palcem przy swojej skroni. Obie dobrały się w pary z jakimiś dziewczynami, James zaś zmienił kolor swojego krawata i udawał Ślizgona, by uczestniczyć w zadaniu z Syriuszem. Remus, o dziwo ćwiczył z Regulusem. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi na ten widok. Ciekawiło ją, jak zareaguje na to Łapa.

Gdy tak się na nich patrzyła, natrafiła na wzrok Regulusa. Nie wiedzieć czemu, oddech uwiązł jej w gardle, gdy zobaczyła uśmiech w kąciku jego ust. Przez jej ciało przebiegł dreszcz, a przez głowę obawy, że zaraz straci równowagę.

Wcześniej nie myślała o tym, ale mówiąc mu o lipcowych wydarzeniach, nieumyślnie dała mu zarówno cząstkę siebie, jak i swoje zaufanie. A nie robiła tego często.

Młodszy Black był ubrany w zwyczajną, białą koszulę, zielono-srebrny krawat i czarną szatę, czyli w zwyczajny mundurek. Srebrne elementy w odzieniu chłopaka nadawały jego oczom metalicznego błysku, przez co wyglądały, jak dwa lśniące miecze. Piękne i potężne zarazem. Dziewczyna pospiesznie odwróciła wzrok, czując jak palą ją policzki. Nie powinna mu nic mówić. 

Odwróciła się w stronę Vincenta i gdy zobaczyła jego usatysfakcjonowane spojrzenie, zapytała ze złością:

— Co?

— Nic, to jest po prostu strasznie interesujące — odparł, poluzowując krawat palcem — Twoja zażyłość z Regulusem. Nie powinna ona istnieć, zważywszy na to, że obracasz się w towarzystwie osób nieczystej krwi, a on patrzy na takich z góry.

— Patrzy na nich z góry? — zapytała, ignorując z zaskoczenia uwagę o ich "zażyłości".

— Oczywiście. Nie pogardza nimi, ale traktuje ich z wyższością. Spotkałaś kiedyś Blacków, wyłączając brata Regulusa? — widząc niezrozumiałe spojrzenie dziewczyny, przewrócił oczami i dodał — No oczywiście, że nie. 

— Słyszałam o nich dużo, ale skoro Syriusz...

Blondyn pokręcił głową i przerwał jej natychmiastowo:

— Syriusz przez całe życie robił im na złość, a Reggie starał się wynagrodzić jego zachowanie obojgu rodzicom. To oczywiste, że zatrzymał ich pewne przywary. 

Gdy tak wpatrywała się w spokojną, skupioną sylwetkę Blacka, próbującego przygotować się do rzucenia zaklęcia, z jej gardła wycisnęło się tylko jedno, krótkie:

— Och.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * lata siedemdziesiąte wręcz ociekały seksizmem. 
> 
> Uważam, że dobrze zrobiłam wplatając go w to opowiadanie. Dużo osób zapomina, że lata siedemdziesiąte do najłatwiejszych nie należały... Napiszcie mi w komentarzu co o tym sądzicie.


	9. Klub Pojedynków.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mam nadzieję, że tego nie zjebałam.

— Mam dla was ważne wieści — oznajmiła spokojnie profesorka McGonagall, przechadzając się po sali i zbierając prace uczniów — Dyrektor na ceremonii powitalnej wspominał o tym, że zaprosił do Hogwartu kilku znanych czarodziei, ale wątpię, czy wszyscy słuchali.

Ostre spojrzenie nauczycielki przeszyło Syriusza, usiłującego ułożyć stosik z różdżek, które "pożyczył" od innych uczniów. Chłopak wyczuł na sobie wzrok McGonagall i posłał jej promienny uśmiech.

Pewnie nadal pamiętała scenę, którą Black urządził na rozpoczęciu roku. Według Dorcas opiekunka Gryffindoru musiała się już przyzwyczaić do najadania wstydu za chłopaków. Za każdym razem, gdy słyszała o ich kolejnym numerze, unosiła oczy do góry i wlepiała im kolejny szlaban. Łapa czasem żartował, że w wakacje robiła spis brudnych, zepsutych rzeczy, by mieć dla nich gotowe kary na nowy rok. A że oni nie chcieli jej zawieść, wymyślali coraz to nowsze psoty, by wysiłki profesorki nie poszły na marne.

— Zaproszenia zostały niedawno potwierdzone i w związku z tym, razem z pozostałymi nauczycielami zdecydowaliśmy się wydać przyjęcie — McGonagall przerwała na chwilę, by uczniowie mogli wyrazić swój entuzjazm — Nasi goście są niezwykle istotni dla czarodziejskiej społeczności i wymagam od was poprawnego zachowania.

Meadowes zmarszczyła brwi. To nie miało sensu. Hogwart rzadko kiedy był odwiedzany przez obcych czarodziejów. Kiedyś przyjeżdżali tutaj członkowie szkół Durmstrangu i Beauxbatonsu, ale to było prawie dwa wieki temu.

W dodatku nauczycielka zachowywała się dziwnie. Gdy tylko wspomniała o zaproszonych czarodziejach, zacisnęła usta w linijkę, a jej ruchy stały się za szybkie, niemal nerwowe. Jednak być może to był tylko stres spowodowany tak ważną wizytą, tłumaczyła sobie Dorcas.

— Wysłałam już listy do waszych rodziców z prośbą o wysłanie odświętnych szat — ciągnęła profesorka — To całe wydarzenie jest dosyć... niespodziewane dla nas wszystkich, jednak mam nadzieję, że wszyscy będą się dobrze bawić. Z umiarem.

Wypowiadając ostatnie słowa, nie odrywała wzroku od Jamesa i Syriusza, którzy byli zdecydowanie _zbyt_ podekscytowani wieściami o balu. Co chwilę coś do siebie szeptali i wymieniali uśmiechy. Kąciki ust Dorcas uniosły się do góry. Ciekawiło ją, co planowali wymyślić. Jednak miała nadzieję, że to nie będzie na tyle poważne, by przepłoszyć tych całych _gości_. W końcu McGonagall nie bywała zdenerwowana z byle jakiego powodu.

Najbardziej cieszyła ją perspektywa dekorowania sali — co roku pomagała przystrajać Wielką Salę na bal pożegnalny siódmoklasistów, a teraz miała okazję wykazać się podwójnie! Całe szczęście, że w swoim notatniku miała mnóstwo pomysłów, które chciała przetestować. Już jako dziecko interesowała się ozdabianiem wnętrz, jednak dzięki magii jej możliwości były nieograniczone! Mogła transmutować zwykły kamień w miniaturową gwiazdę lub patyka w czerwony, wijący się bluszcz.

McGonagall zaczęła podawać szczegóły wizyty, a Dorcas kiwała głową i słuchała, gdy nagle dostrzegła na sobie natarczywy wzrok Marlene. Gdy spojrzenia dziewczyn się spotkały, brunetka wiedziała, że myślą o tym samym.

Sukienki.

Marlene miała wyczucie stylu we krwi. Już dawno kupiła sobie sukienkę na bal siódmoklasistów, jednak prawdopodobnie nie spodziewała się nowej okazji. Meadowes czuła, że w najbliższą sobotę będą szły na _spontaniczne_ zakupy do Hogsmeade.

— Mam nadzieję, że dostanę od taty pieniądze na nową szatę, bo ta stara wygląda tak, jakby była wyjęta psu z gardła — Dorcas usłyszała głos Jamesa przesiąknięty ironią — A, czekaj czy to się właśnie z nią nie stało?

W sali rozbrzmiał śmiech Syriusza. Dziewczyna wcześniej nie miała pojęcia, o co chodzi huncwotom z tymi ciągłymi analogiami do zwierząt, dopóki nie wyjaśnili jej, jak pomagają Remusowi przetrwać pełnię. Jednak przez to czuła się bardziej nieswojo.

Razem z tą wiedzą, ukradła kawałek ich własnego, dzikiego świata. Był on ich, bo w nim nie uczestniczyła. Nigdy nie doświadczyła przemieniania się w zwierzę, biegania po lesie osłoniętym księżycową mgłą oraz narażania dla osoby, którą się kocha. Dlatego słysząc żarty, słowa zrozumiałe wcześniej tylko dla nich, czuła się jak zwykła złodziejka.

— Myślałem, że wam tak dobrze się razem mieszka, a tu się okazuje, że żyjecie jak pies z kotem — włączył się Remus.

Chłopcy się roześmiali, a Wąchacz posłał Lupinowi szeroki uśmiech, gdy powiedział:

— O tak, jest nam tak bardzo źle, że musimy chyba stworzyć nowe wyrażenie. Żyć jak pies z jeleniem.

— Nie brzmi zbyt chwytliwie — skrytykował wilkołak, marszcząc brwi.

— Nic nie jest chwytliwsze od jego zębów — Potter szturchnął łokciem kolegę z ławki — Tak zniszczył moją szatę, że musiałem ją wyrzucić na śmietnik.

— Założymy się, że lepiej wyglądała na śmietniku niż na tobie? — Syriusz błysnął zębami i na wszelki wypadek odsunął się od niego.

To był jeden z mądrzejszych pomysłów Blacka. James chciał się na niego rzucić, jednak zamiast tego, zrzucił tylko siebie z krzesła i różdżki ze stołu. Gryfoni jak jeden mąż odwrócili się w kierunku Pottera, leżącego plackiem na podłodze i wybuchnęli śmiechem.

— Wow, to Flipendo było całkiem mocne — odezwał się z dołu Rogacz.

Łapa prychnął i pokręcił głową z uśmiechem:

— To nie Flipendo, tylko twój gruby tyłek.

James z oburzeniem uniósł głowę i prawdopodobnie chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak widok McGonagall podchodzącej się do niego, sprawił, że zamarł. Okazało się, że od dołu wygląda jeszcze groźniej, niż zazwyczaj. Na początku dostrzegł tylko jej stopy i czarną szatę, ale gdy jego spojrzenie dotarło do twarzy profesorki, od razu wiedział, że ma przechlapane.

— Panie Potter, właśnie dałeś swoim kolegom i koleżankom dobry przykład jak się NIE zachowywać na balu — zmroziła go wzrokiem — Minus piętnaście punktów dla Gryffindoru i szlaban.

Chłopak wstał i usiadł obok Syriusza, próbującego pohamować śmiech. 

— Szlaban? Za to, że się przewróciłem? — zapytał, niewinnie mrugając oczami.

Profesorka uniosła nieznacznie prawą brew i odparła chłodno:

— Skoro masz problem z usiedzeniem na krześle, Potter to muszę przemyśleć czy nadanie ci funkcji kapitana, było dobrym pomysłem.

— Czy ja dobrze słyszałem? — z końca klasy wydobył się irytujący głos Bradley'a — W drużynie quddicha pojawiła się kolejna niekompetentna osoba?

— Zamknij się, Bradley! — Syriusz odwrócił się gwałtownie na swoim miejscu — Nie chcesz się przekonać w czym nasza drużyna jest akurat kompetentna.

W oczach Blacka migała iskra szaleństwa, pojawiająca się i znikająca co chwilę, jak błyskawica. Dorcas nie miała pojęcia, o czym myślał, ale jedno było pewne — gdy ten piorun znajdzie swoje ujście, w klasie nie zostanie ani jedna żywa osoba.

— Cała wasza trójka dostaje dwutygodniowy szlaban — McGonagall spojrzała się na nich z ukosa, zaciskając usta w linijkę — Takie zachowanie jest niedopuszczalne na moich zajęciach. A ty Potter... — westchnęła ciężko — Zdaj mi raport z waszych ostatnich treningów i osiągnięć w quddichu. Liczę, że do niego się przyłożysz.

— Oczywiście, pani profesorko — odpowiedział smętnie James.

****

Dorcas sama nie wiedziała, czego oczekiwała, gdy przyszła na pierwsze spotkanie klubu pojedynków. Jednak i tak została zaskoczona, kiedy zobaczyła zwyczajną normalność. Rzeźby przedstawiające wieżę Eiffla i pantery stały posłusznie w kącie, nie zwracając na siebie dodatkowej uwagi. Ławki i krzesła zostały zręcznie ułożone i przestawione tak, że na samym środku sali stało podium, nad którym lewitowały dwa ogromne materace.

Dziewczyna żałowała, że Marlene nie mogła przyjść tutaj razem z nią i Lily. Jednak ze względu na napiętą sytuację w drużynie, McKinnon musiała poświęcać swój wolny czas na dodatkowe treningi. Zwłaszcza że na początku października miał się odbyć mecz między Gryffindorem i Slytherinem, a Gryfoni nie mogli pozwolić sobie na porażkę.

— Nocujemy tu, dziewczyny? — Meadowes usłyszała znajomy głos.

Gdy się odwróciła, zobaczyła za sobą uśmiechnięte twarze Jamesa i Petera. Oboje wyglądali na rozluźnionych — Potter obracał swoją różdżkę wokół palców, a spojrzenie Glizdogona z radością skakało po pomieszczeniu.

Widok Regulusa, stojącego za nimi na drugim końcu klasy, mimowolnie ją zabolał. Świadomość, że jedyna osoba, znająca jej sekret, nie znosiła mugoli, trochę bolała. Odwróciła szybko wzrok i uświadomiła sobie, że zostawiła pytanie Jamesa bez odpowiedzi. Z jej ust wyleciał krótki, nerwowy śmiech, gdy potarła ręką brew i mruknęła:

— Mhm, już widzę, jak wskakuje na te latające materace.

Na twarz Pottera wpłynął jego firmowy, huncwocki uśmiech, kiedy szturchnął ją łokciem i z ożywieniem odparł:

— Kochana, to ujeżdżanie ich będzie najlepszą częścią zabawy.

Spojrzenie Rogacza przeniosło się na Lily. Ukłonił się nisko i dowcipnie wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń. Lily przewróciła swoimi zielonymi oczami, prawdopodobnie zastanawiając się, czym tak w poprzednim życiu zawiniła, że ten irytujący okularnik cały czas za nią latał.

— Lily Evans, czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i będziesz ujeżdżać te oto materace razem ze mną?

Rudowłosa westchnęła ciężko i spojrzała na niego spod uniesionych brwi.

— Potter, ja nie poszłabym z tobą na randkę, a co dopiero na ujeżdżanie jakichś materacy.

Usta Jamesa ułożyły się w podkówkę. Zmierzwił swoje ciemne włosy i odparł ze smutkiem:

— Więc zostaliśmy tylko my dwoje, Glizdogonie. Chyba że... — jego oczy przez chwilę rozbłysły, gdy spojrzał na Dorcas — Jesteś chętna.

Na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, gdy uniosła oczy do góry. Niestety, swoją odpowiedzią, musiała przygasić ten blask w oczach Pottera.

— Nie. Bawcie się grzecznie, chłopcy.

Rogacz spojrzał się na nią z rozczarowaniem i oddalił się razem z Peterem w stronę grupki Gryfonów. Lily odprowadziła ich wzrokiem i powiedziała z ulgą:

— Już myślałam, że się na to zgodzisz.

— Co ty — Dorcas parsknęła śmiechem — Nie chcę skończyć jak Marlene, wymiotując przed nauczycielem.

Dziewczyny roześmiały się i spojrzały w stronę profesor Vane. Stała na samym środku podium, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę uczniów. Nie musiała nawet tego robić, jej ubranie wykonywało za nią całą robotę. Tym razem szata profesorki była wyszyta ruchomymi rysunkami butelek win, nalewających się samoistnie do kieliszków. Nauczycielka miała na głowie tiarę, z której zwisały jaskrawe sznurki, utrzymane w kolorystyce domów z Hogwartu, przez co mogło się mieć wrażenie, że to tak naprawdę były kolorowe pasemka w jej brązowych włosach.

Twarz pani Vance, pozaznaczania ledwo widocznymi zmarszczkami, promieniała szczęściem, gdy dostrzegła, jak wiele uczniów przyszło na te zajęcia. Dorcas nie była tym zdziwiona.

Już sama nazwa tego klubu kusiła ludzi. Przecież nie istnieje nic bardziej interesującego od walki i pojedynków, prawda? Wymiany zaklęć, ciosów, czegokolwiek. Rywalizacji wiszącej w powietrzu, przesuwającej granice młodych czarodziejów i czarownic do takiego stopnia, że odkrywają w sobie pokłady dawno zagrzebanej siły i chęci do bycia najlepszym.

Bezsensownej agresji.

Mimo to, te zajęcia mogły naprawdę pomóc uczniom, którzy byli poważnie przerażeni tym, co znajdowali w prasie i najnowszych informacjach. Tu mieli możliwość przećwiczenia walki i nauki nowych zaklęć. Ta wiedza być może pozwoli im w końcu zasnąć w nocy, a nawet ocalić życie.

— Kochani, witam was na pierwszym spotkaniu naszego nowego klubiku! — zaświergotała profesorka, unosząc dłonie — Będziemy ćwiczyć tu pojedynki pod moim okiem i tych materaców — zachichotała, wskazując w nie palcem — Zapewnią wam bezpieczeństwo i mięciusie lądowanie. No to co? Zaczynamy!

Rozejrzała się po klasie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, chcąc wytypować pierwszą parę. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na Peterze, śmiejącym się z czegoś razem z Jamesem. Wyciągnęła w jego stronę lewą rękę, a prawą w kierunku Avery'ego.

— To co, chłopcy? Wskakujcie tu obok mnie! — wskazała miejsce koło siebie i zacmokała niecierpliwie.

Z postawy Petera biła pewność siebie. Jego głowa była zadarta w górę, gdy wchodził na podium w akompaniamencie bojowych krzyków Pottera.

Glizdogon i reszta huncwotów byli istnymi geniuszami, jeśli chodziło o ich magiczne zdolności. Nie każdy nastolatek (ba, nawet dorosły!), był w stanie zostać animagiem, nie mówiąc już o stworzeniu mapy, zawierającej dokładny plan zamku oraz ludzi przemieszczających się po nim w czasie rzeczywistym.

Avery w przeciwieństwie do Pettigrewa wyglądał na wściekłego. Jego palce były mocno zaciśnięte na różdżce, a z postawy biła wyraźna nienawiść.

Bujne, czarne włosy Ślizgona nadal były tylko pięknym, odległym wspomnieniem. Jego czaszkę porastała ledwie widoczna szczecina, przypominająca bardziej brud niż owłosienie. 

Gdy stali naprzeciwko siebie na podium, profesorka kręciła się pomiędzy nimi, jak natrętna mucha i powtarzała te słowa, niczym mantrę:

— Żadnych klątw powodujących poważne obrażenia, niehonorowych zagrywek i niepotrzebnej przemocy.

Gdy pani Vane zdecydowała się zejść z areny, dała im znak, że mogą zaczynać. Wodniste oczy Petera nieustraszenie mierzyły przeciwnika. Gdy odliczyli do dziesięciu, Glizdogon natychmiastowo machnął różdżką i bez słowa rzucił zaklęcie.

Jego siła była tak ogromna, że Avery wyleciał w powietrze i natychmiastowo znalazł się w objęciach miękkiego materacu, czujnie kontrolowanego przez profesorkę. Peter ukłonił się lekko, gdy widownia zaczęła klaskać.

— To mój Glizdek! — wrzeszczał Potter — I co, łyso ci, Avery?

Do oklasków przyłączyła się salwa śmiechu, rozprzestrzeniająca się po ścianach klasy. W oczach Ślizgona podnoszącego się z podłogi biła wyraźna nienawiść. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu i wykorzystując zamieszanie, zawył:

— Petrificus Totalus!

Petera zgubiła pewność siebie i pycha. Upadł na podłogę jak długi, podobnie jak Syriusz na pierwszej lekcji z profesorką Vane. Tylko że Avery nie miał zamiaru na tym poprzestać na sparaliżowaniu przeciwnika. Zbliżył się do niego długimi krokami i rzucał w niego kolejne zaklęcia. Gdy z nosa Pettigrewa zaczęła lecieć krew, nauczycielka wbiegła na arenę i zapytała z naganą w głosie:

— Chłopcze, co ja mówiłam o niepotrzebnej przemocy?

Odczarowała ucznia i pomogła mu zejść z podium. Biedny Peter nie mógł się utrzymać na własnych nogach. Odstawiła go na miejsce, poprawiła swoją przekrzywioną tiarę i zapytała z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy:

— To co, kto następny?

Odpowiedziała jej cisza.

****

— Jesteś gotowy, Luniaczku? Ta misja ma za zadanie odzyskanie mojej godności.

Syriusz wpatrywał się w niego swoimi niebieskimi oczami, przymrużonymi w uśmiechu. Oboje opierali się o zimną ścianę, obserwując salę, w której odbywało się pierwsze spotkanie klubu pojedynków. Czekali aż Peter i James wykonają swoją część w środku, by potem wkroczyć do akcji.

— Nie rozumiem, czemu ryzykujemy szlaban w imię czegoś, co nie istnieje — zaśmiał się Lupin.

Gdy kącik ust Blacka uniósł się do góry, Remus poczuł, jak jego tętno przyspieszyło. Po raz pierwszy w życiu ucieszył się, że to on tu jest wilkołakiem. Serce łomotało mu w klatce piersiowej i podejrzewał, że gdyby to Syriusz miał nadprzyrodzony słuch, najpierw zacząłby rapować w rytm jego organów, a dopiero później zapytałby, czym się tak ekscytuje.

Spojrzał się na niego ukradkiem. Czarne włosy Łapy spadały mu niedbale na ramiona, czasem falując, gdy poruszał swoimi barkami. Jego wzrok przesuwał się po mapie razem z nazwiskami przemieszczającymi się po pergaminie.

Na razie nic niezwykłego się nie działo — z wnętrza klasy dochodziły rozmowy, śmiechy, jakieś huki i dźwięki eksplozji, nic nadzwyczajnego. Lunatyk poruszył się lekko, zmieniając pozycję, w której siedział. Gdy tak czekali, zastanawiał się, czy Łapa _pamięta_, to co się stało rok temu na wieczorze z dziewczynami.

Niestety znał odpowiedź na to pytanie. Gdyby pamiętał, nie zachowywałby się tak spokojnie i niewzruszenie. Syriusz zawsze był tym, który mówił o swoich emocjach na głos, nigdy nie bał się wyrazić niezadowolenia lub szoku. 

Jednak w tym przypadku, nigdy tego nie zrobił.

Dlatego Remus znał odpowiedź.

— Jak myślisz, to wypali? — zapytał o pierwszą lepszą rzecz, byleby przerwać ciszę między nimi.

Łapa był tak skupiony na mapie, że spojrzał się na przyjaciela zdezorientowaniem wzrokiem. Gdy ten ponowił pytanie, Black zagryzł wargę, a w jego oczach pojawiło się rozbawienie.

— Oczywiście, że tak. Ta cała Vane jest niby taka sprytna, ale to tylko pozory — Syriusz prychnął, kręcąc głową — Zlekceważyłem ją, ale więcej się nie nabiorę na: jestem waszą kochaną, głupiutką nauczycielką — przedrzeźniał ją, gestykulując rękami.

— Nasz Łapcia wyciąga wnioski ze swoich błędów, kto by pomyślał — odparł zaczepnie Lupin.

Chłopak podparł swój policzek dłonią, nie będąc świadom tego, że na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Black zaśmiał się i zaczął pociągać swoje czarne włosy za końcówki.

— Nie miej na to zbyt wielkich nadziei — przeciągnął się z cichym ziewnięciem — Mam zamiar jeszcze trochę pouciekać przed odpowiedzialnością.

Z ust Remusa wymsknęło się niekontrolowane parsknięcie. Poprawił swoją fryzurę i uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy powiedział:

— Całe szczęście, bo już miałem wrażenie, że postępujesz jak dorosły człowiek.

Syriusz spojrzał się na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi i odrzekł z ironią w głosie:

— Oh, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo bym chciał, by dorośli wyciągali konsekwencje z tego, co robią.

Do Lupina dotarło to, że jego przyjaciel prawdopodobnie pił do swoich rodziców. Po chwili niezręcznego milczenia Remus spojrzał się na niego z wyraźną determinacją i położył swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu. Czarnowłosy podniósł głowę, wyraźnie zaskoczony tym gestem, jednak wilkołak uśmiechnął się do niego słabo i wymamrotał:

— Wiem, ale najważniejsze jest to, że jesteś bezpieczny i sam możesz o sobie decydować.

Black odetchnął z ulgą, a na jego twarzy rozlał się ogromny uśmiech pełen wdzięczności. Wąchacz uniósł swoją dłoń i położył na ręce Remusa. Lupin zadrżał lekko, gdy miękka skóra Syriusza zetknęła się z szorstką powierzchnią jego dłoni, pełnych blizn i zadrapań.

— Dokładnie. Jestem bezpieczny i w nastroju, by nakopać profesor Vane — odparł energicznie Łapa, a jego oczy były zmrużone od uśmiechu.

Kąciki ust Remusa uniosły się do góry. Syriusz po chwili zabrał swoją rękę i wrócił do obserwowania mapy.

Teraz mogli tylko czekać, aż James i Peter wykonają swoje zadanie.


	10. Walka.

— To, kto następny?

Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Po tym, co stało się Peterowi, uczniowie udawali, że nie usłyszeli pytania i wpatrywali się tępo w czubki swoich butów. Od momentu, w którym profesorka wyrzuciła z zajęć Avery'ego, w sali panowała nieznośna cisza. 

A było to dosyć niezwykłe, patrząc na to, jak wściekły był James. Cały dygotał ze złości i tylko perspektywa zostawienia Petera, powstrzymała przed wybiegnięciem za Ślizgonem.

Lily spojrzała się wymownie na Dorcas i cichaczem podeszły do huncwotów. Z bliska Peter wyglądał jeszcze gorzej. Na twarzy miał ślady krwi, jego oko było lekko napuchnięte, a z nogi wystawała mu kość, wskazująca na otwarte złamanie. 

— Trzeba zabrać go do pielęgniarki — oznajmiła Evans, ze skrzywieniem podwijając nogawkę spodni chłopaka.

Glizdogon zacisnął swoje blade wargi i pokręcił głową, szepcząc:

— Nie mo-możemy, musimy tu zostać.

James westchnął ciężko i docisnął mocniej okulary na swój nos. 

— Nie wygłupiaj się, Lily ma rację — wyciągnął do przodu ramię — No dalej, idziemy.

Peter starł dłonią krople potu, spływające mu po czole.

— Nie, ty zostajesz.

Potter wcisnął ręce w kieszenie swoich spodni i rozejrzał się. Dziewczyny patrzyły na nich podejrzliwie, więc powiedział jak najciszej:

— To nie jest nawet takie ważne. Chłopaki się nie obrażą.

Jednak zlekceważył Lily. Jej głowa błyskawicznie wystrzeliła w ich stronę i mrużąc oczy, zapytała czujnie:

— Obrażą? Za co?

— Na nic — ręka Jamesa powędrowała błyskawicznie o do jego włosów — Biedak majaczy.

— James... — Peter nadal słabo protestował.

— Dobra, w porządku! — przewrócił oczami i zaczął rozglądać się po sali — Ja tu zostanę. Poproszę ludzi z drużyny, by ci pomogli.

James zniknął na chwilę w tłumie uczniów, tylko po to, by wrócić z grupą krępych osiłków. Dorcas znała ich z widzenia, czasami zamieniła z nimi parę słów. Złapali ostrożnie Petera i wynieśli go z sali, odprowadzani nerwowym wzrokiem Jamesa.

— Nie wierzę, że ona na to pozwoliła — oznajmił po chwili z wściekłością w głosie — Myślałem, że jest tu po to, by zapobiegać takim sytuacjom.

— Przecież zapobiegła. Nikt nie umarł — wtrącił Vincent, przysłuchujący się konwersacji. 

Gryfoni odwrócili się w jego stronę. Zielone oczy Ślizgona wpatrywały się łakomie w arenę. Aktualnie znajdowała się na niej dwójka roztrzęsionych Krukonów, wybranych przez profesorkę.

— No może nie umarł, ale było blisko — Potter zbliżył się w jego stronę, wskazując palcem w jego stronę i mrużąc oczy — Lepiej powiedz swoim kolegom, by nie dotykali moich, bo inaczej się policzymy. 

Z ust Vincenta wyrwał się urywany chichot. Złapał się za brzuch i skulił, jakby był przytłoczony swoim własnym śmiechem. Jego oczy były zamknięte, a blond włosy unosiły się i opadały wraz z łapczywymi oddechami Ślizgona. Robił tyle hałasu, że kilka osób zaczęło obracać się w ich stronę, ignorując zaklęcia rzucane na arenie.

— Możesz przestać? — warknął rozdrażniony James, jednak chłopak dalej rechotał — Co cię do cholery śmieszy? Widziałeś, w jakim stanie był Peter?!

Vincent uniósł głowę do góry, ukazując przy tym rozbawienie tkwiące w jego oczach. Wyprostował się i otarł łzy wesołości ze swojej zaczerwienionej od śmiechu twarzy. Wziął głęboki oddech i zbliżył się do Jamesa, patrząc mu przy tym głęboko w oczy.

— James, James, James — położył swoją dużą dłoń na ramieniu rozmówcy, a tamten zimno zlustrował go wzrokiem — Ja cię bardzo przepraszam, ale wątpię, by ktoś tu potraktował twoje groźby poważnie. Jednego dnia pozbawiasz Avery'ego włosów, a drugiego lewitujesz jakiegoś Gryfona w powietrze. To... — zamyślił się — Żałosne. Nie takie rzeczy widzieliśmy w Slytherinie, więc jak chcesz kogoś przestraszyć, to zacznij lepiej pracować nad swoim ubraniem na Święto Duchów, bo w rzeczywistości... Nikt cię nie weźmie na poważnie.

Potter gwałtownie zrzucił jego rękę ze swojego ramienia i przyciągnął blisko siebie. Ich twarze dzieliły zaledwie centymetry, gdy trzęsąc się ze złości, oznajmił:

— Tknij moich przyjaciół, a to będzie ostatnia rzecz, którą zrobisz.

Na twarzy Vincenta pojawił się rozbawiony grymas, jednak nie miał czasu, by odpowiedzieć na zaczepki. Między nich weszła Dorcas z pretensjonalnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Starała się zachować pozory normalności, udając, że nic się nie stało, by tłumek gapiów nie wzrósł. Skrzyżowała dłonie na klatce piersiowej i zaczęła mówić do nich najbardziej opanowanym głosem, na jaki było ją stać:

— Nie, żeby coś, ale jak macie problem, to możecie załatwić to na arenie. Profesorka się ucieszy z waszego zaangażowania na zajęciach.

Blefowała. Wiedziała, że James za nic w świecie nie będzie chciał walczyć w tym momencie. Nie pod okiem Vance, która mimo swojej nieodpowiedzialności, nadal była nauczycielką. Widząc jego zmieszany wzrok, wiedziała, że ma rację. Sprowadziła go skutecznie z powrotem na ziemię. Vincent uśmiechał się półgębkiem i kiwał głową, zupełnie tak, jakby wiedział, o co jej chodziło. Jednak ona tylko prychnęła. Nie robiła tego dla niego, ale dla Jamesa, nie chciała, by dał ponieść się nerwom.

— Nie bój się, kolego. Jeszcze się zmierzymy, na wszystko jest czas. Ale przez ten czas postaraj się uspokoić i dorosnąć, dobrze?

Puścił mu oczko i zaśmiał się na odchodne. 

James zacisnął mocno pięści, a gdy Dorcas próbowała z nim porozmawiać, przekazał jej tylko, że nie ma w tym momencie ochoty na rozmowę.

Przełknęła ślinę i pokiwała głową. Stanęła obok Lily, która również wpatrywała się w Pottera. Jej oczy były wypełnione smutkiem, a ręce zajęte skubaniem zaplecionego warkocza.

— I co o tym myślisz? Nie podoba mi się to ani trochę — zapytała Dorcas, czując potrzebę wygadania się.

— Mi też nie. Ten jawny... ja-jawny atak. — dłonie Lily przybrały tempa — Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że oni nie boją się już konsekwencji. Dwa lata zaatakowali Mary, ale wtedy nikogo przy niej nie było. A teraz? Przy nauczycielce? Co będzie dalej?

Przez ciało Dorcas przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Jej żołądek zacisnął się w supeł, a w gardle stanęła gula, która była niemal tak nieprzyjemna do przełknięcia, jak prawda. 

Będzie tylko gorzej. Musiało tak być. Im dłużej myślała o tym wszystkim, tym wyraźniej dostrzegła beznadziejność sytuacji. Jak miało być lepiej, skoro ludzie ginęli na ulicach, a mugole byli wyżynani?

W dodatku ich ukochana szkoła tak właściwie nie była nigdy bezpieczna. Zawsze istniało małe prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś się tu włamie, pozabija ich, porwie, ale mimo to nie spodziewała się, że ktokolwiek będzie rzucać tak odrażające zaklęcia na oczach nauczycielki i innych uczniów. I to nie po to, aby pokonać przeciwnika, ale by dobić i uspokoić chorą chęć niszczenia i krzywdzenia innych.

Dorcas wbiła wzrok w warkocz Lily. Wystawała z niego masa drobnych, pojedynczych włosków, sterczących w różne strony.

— Hej, Dorcas — odparła nieco zmieszana — Jeśli powiedziałam coś nie tak, to przepraszam.

Dorcas odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i uśmiechnęła się. Nie chciała, by wszelkie rozmowy na temat ataków, skręcały w jej stronę. Pogłaskała delikatnie ramię przyjaciółki, gdy odpowiedziała:

— Nie, wszystko jest w porządku.

Evans uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, jednak widać było, że coś nadal ją trapiło.

— Powinnyśmy poinformować o tym Dumbledore'a? — zapytała po chwili.

— Powinnyśmy, ale wydaje mi się, że profesorka sama to zrobi. Ale nie liczyłabym na to, by nasz kochany dyrektor jakoś zareagował.

Rudowłosa lekko pokręciła głową. Pogłaskała ramię koleżanki, gdy powiedziała łagodnie:

— Wiem, że go nie lubisz, ale to on ma tu władzę.

Dorcas zaśmiała się krótko i pokiwała głową. Ciężko było ignorować prawdę: Dumbledore był jedyną osobą, która mogła cokolwiek tu zdziałać. Musiała zaakceptować tę myśl, nawet jeśli była wyjątkowo nieprzyjemna.

Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i wpatrywała się w arenę z naburmuszoną miną. Krukoni skończyli swój pojedynek. Emocje kumulujące się w Dorcas od kilku dni, w końcu zwyciężyły. Ta cała złość, nienawiść, przeszywający ją co chwilę strach, wzięły nad nią kontrolę i skierowały ku arenie. Wyminęła przerażonych Krukonów, prawie ich potrącając i stanęła na środku podwyższenia. Czuła się zaskakująco dobrze, zupełnie tak, jakby tamte negatywne uczucia zmieszały się i przeobraziły w zastrzyk energii.

Zaczęła się trząść z podekscytowania, chciała dać z siebie wszystko, stać się jedną z lepszych i udowodnić samej sobie, że nadal jest w stanie walczyć.

Z widowni dochodziły podekscytowane szepty. Dorcas mogła sobie tylko wyobrazić, jak bardzo ekscytujący musiał być pojedynek porwanej dziewczyny z... no właśnie, z kim?

— Cudownie, mamy ochotniczkę! — zaszczebiotała profesorka, klaszcząc z radości — Kto chce zmierzyć się z tą odważną dziewczynką?

— Ja.

Dorcas uniosła głowę z zainteresowaniem i zaczęła wypatrywać swojego przeciwnika w morzu ciał stojących pod areną. Na wierzch tłumu wypłynęła ciemna czupryna jakiegoś chłopaka. Pokonał szybko schodki i wskoczył na podium, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. Wszystko, oprócz głośno bijącego serca Dorcas, zamarło, gdy dostrzegła, że stał przed nią Regulus.

Oddech uwiązł jej w piersiach. Nie miała pojęcia, jak ma się pojedynkować z kimś, kto zna jej tajemnicę, jej słaby punkt. Czuła się przed nim obnażona, jakby stała nago na podium. Podniosła wzrok do góry i zerknęła na niego ostrożnie. 

Wydawał się rozluźniony, obracał swoją różdżkę wokół palców, a na jego ustach błąkał się łagodny uśmieszek. Jego szare oczy przeniosły się na nią i ukradkiem lustrowały. Spokojnie i troskliwie, jakby chciał upewnić się, że wszystko z nią w porządku. Uspokoiło ją to. Nie chciał jej skrzywdzić. Bo niby czemu miałby? 

Od pierwszej chwili, którą spędzili razem, nie robił nic innego, tylko troszczył się o nią i zachowywał się przyjaźnie. Mimo że nie chciała tego przyznać, ale od momentu, w którym Syriusz powiedział jej o zakładzie, nie potrafiła ufać ludziom. Podejrzewała ich o ukryte zamiary, zawsze spodziewała się zdrady, nie chciała opowiadać o rzeczach, które jej się przytrafiły. Wolała zamknąć to w sobie, zakorkować i wyrzucić w głąb swojego umysłu. 

Dlatego tak bardzo nie rozumiała tego, dlaczego podzieliła się swoim traumatycznym przeżyciem z Regulusem. Znała go zaledwie parę dni, jednak poczuła przy nim niezrozumiałe poczucie bezpieczeństwa, którego się bała. Bo niby czemu miała czuć się bezpiecznie w świecie przesiąkniętym czarną magią i krwią czarodziejów? To było niedorzeczne.

Myślała, że dworzec i Hogwart są jej ostoją, ale to było tylko piękne kłamstwo. Miejsca nie mogą być bezpieczne. W każdej chwili mogą runąć i przysypać ją gradem cegieł, przygniatającym ją tym samym ciężarem co prawda. Wszystko jest niebezpieczne, a bezpieczeństwo zagwarantuje jej tylko szczypta paranoi i umiejętności bojowe.

Dorcas wzięła głęboki oddech i starała się skupić na pojedynku. Da sobie radę. Na pewno. Wypuściła gwałtownie powietrze z płuc i odgarnęła długie pasmo włosów z pola widzenia. Wysunęła do przodu podbródek i po prostu wiedziała i czuła, że jest gotowa.

— Znacie zasady, ukłońcie się sobie i policzcie do dziesięciu! — poleciła pani Vane.

Ślizgon skinął głową na zachętę i ukłonił się w jej stronę, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Ciemne włosy Regulusa osunęły się na czoło, w kierunku zgodnym z jego zginającym się ciałem. Dorcas odwzajemniła gest i musiała przyznać, że wyglądał cholernie fascynująco, gdy powracał do wyprostowanej pozycji. Jego gęste włosy powróciły na swoje poprzednie miejsce, z wyjątkiem pojedynczych, zbuntowanych kosmyków. Black uśmiechnął się do niej kącikiem ust, zanim oboje odwrócili się do siebie plecami, a profesorka zaczęła odliczać od dziesięciu.

Dziesięć.

_Czy to na pewno był dobry pomysł?_

Dziewięć.

_No raczej, teraz nie może się wycofać._

Osiem.

_W końcu zobaczą umiejętności bojowe porwanej dziewczynki._

Siedem.

_Musi przestać myśleć._

Sześć.

_Ciekawe, jak bardzo to zawali._

Pięć.

_Zawali, jeśli zaraz nie oczyści swojego umysłu._

Cztery.

_Oczyszczony umysł, czy nie, i tak przegra._

Trzy.

_Jednak może tym razem nie wyląduje w cudzej piwnicy._

Dwa.

Źrenice Dorcas się rozszerzyły, a ona sama nie mogła przez chwilę złapać oddechu.

Jeden!

Oboje obrócili się tak gwałtownie, że ich szaty ostro załopotały. Na twarzy Regulusa pojawił się chytry uśmieszek, a Dorcas wysunęła zamaszyście dłoń do przodu i krzyknęła:

— Expulso! 

Coś poszło nie tak, nawet bardzo nie tak: z jej różdżki wyleciało kilka marnych czerwonych iskierek. Widownia zawyła, nie za bardzo wiadomo było czy ze szczęścia czy radości. Dziewczyna zacisnęła mocniej palce na różdżce i rzuciła kolejne zaklęcie, jednak on bez problemu je odparował i potraktował ją Rictusemprą.

— Przykro mi, ale nie tym razem, Meadowes — uniósł brwi z zadowoleniem.

Sama nie wiedziała, czy skrzywiła się przez skurcz mięśni i ból, czy przez zdziwienie. Meadowes? Od teraz mówią sobie po nazwisku? W sumie było coś interesującego w sposobie w jaki wymawiał jej nazwisko. Wypowiadał je, o ironio, z pieszczotliwą nutą, akurat, teraz gdy próbował skopać jej tyłek. 

Regulus przymknął oczy i machnął zamaszyście różdżką. Dorcas uskoczyła w bok, dzięki czemu czar trafił ją tylko w nogę. Natychmiast poczuła, jak kończyna ściąga ją na dół, niczym kotwica. Tylko że kotwica miała być gwarantem bezpieczeństwa i stałości, a nie klęski.

Nie mogąc złapać równowagi, upadła zamaszyście na podłogę. Podniosła się na drążących rękach, pod którymi mogła wyczuć piach i kurz. Wyszeptała szybko zaklęcie, które częściowo usunęło to nieznośne uczucie ciężkości. Zdmuchnęła swoje brązowe włosy z twarzy i odrzekła z mocą:

— Expelliarmus!

Znowu odbił zaklęcie. Jednak to ona tym razem była tu zadowolona. Teraz znała mniej więcej jego strategię. Nie atakował jej pierwszy, robił to dopiero po odparowaniu jej zaklęć, bardzo słabych zaklęć. By zdobyć nad nim przewagę, musi zadawać cios za ciosem, aż Regulus nie będzie w stanie za nią nadążyć.

— Flipendo! Flipendo! Flipendo! 

Rzucanie tylu zaklęć w tak krótkim czasie było wyczerpujące i kosztowało ją mnóstwo energii. Dłonie Dorcas były pokryte kropelkami potu, a różdżka niemal wyślizgiwała się jej z rąk, gdy starała przytłoczyć przeciwnika tyloma czarami na raz. Regulus również wyglądał nie najlepiej: kosmyki jego włosów opadły w różne strony, a brwi miał mocno zmarszczone. W dodatku szata zsunęła mu się z lewego ramienia i dziwnie zwisała, krępując ruchy. Oboje byli zawzięci i nie mieli zamiaru przestać. Dorcas uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, gdy minęła ją ciepła wiązka światła, pochodząca z różdżki Blacka. Być może zwykły pojedynek był czymś, czego potrzebowała. 

Jej ciało zostało na nowo wypełnione magią, adrenaliną i jakimś celem, którego ostatnio jej brakowało w życiu. Bo jaki niby miała cel? Wstać z łóżka, zaliczyć zajęcia i odhaczyć kolejny dzień i tak w kółko? Nadal tkwiła w szoku spowodowanym lipcowymi wydarzeniami i nie widziała sensu w wielu rzeczach. Jednak ta walka, przypomniała jej, kim jest.

Po raz pierwszy od dawna, była w stanie wystąpić przed takim tłumem ludzi i odpierać ataki. Parę tygodni temu nawet by nie pomyślała o wkroczeniu na tę arenę. Idzie w dobrą stronę. Wszystko być może się ułoży.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem i machnęła ostrzej ramieniem, godząc Regulusa w brzuch. Przewrócił się, ale nadal był w stanie walczyć. Dorcas zagryzła wargę, czując nagły przypływ adrenaliny. Jest w stanie to zrobić. Jest w stanie wygrać pojedynek. Uchyliła się zgrabnie przed czarem przeciwnika i próbowała go zaatakować. Niestety, tym razem to on był szybszy. Siła zaklęcia wymierzonego w nią była ogromna.

W miejsce, w które została ugodzona, rozrastało się palące pieczenie, utrudniające oddychanie. Jej ciało wyleciało w powietrze i uderzyłoby w ścianę, gdyby nie jeden z materacy profesorki Vane, który ją złapał i bezpiecznie przeniósł na arenę.

Dorcas spojrzała na Blacka spod byka, jednak on mimo to nadal się uśmiechał. I wtedy wpadła na świetny pomysł. Uniosła ramiona do góry i opuściła je gwałtownie, wykonując koliste ruchy różdżką. Natychmiastowo kucnęła na podłogę, nie przestając czarować. Materace poszybowały ostro ku arenie i przytrzasnęły Regulusa z dźwiękiem przypominającym klaśnięcie. Uniosły się do góry, tylko po to, by wypuścić ze swoich objęć chłopaka. Dorcas jedną ręką wykonała Zaklęcie Pełnego Porażenia Ciała, a drugą pokierowała materac na podium, zapełniając Blackowi miękkie lądowanie.

— Świetna technika, panno Meadowes — zaszczebiotała Vane — Tylko następnym razem nie wykorzystuj materacy, bo wątpię, byś znalazła je na polu walki no, chyba że postanowisz posprzeczać się w sklepie z materacami. 

Ignorując chichoty nauczycielki i śmiechy uczniów, podeszła do Blacka, wpatrując się w jego nieruchome ciało. Właściwie nie nieruchome, bo jego gałki oczne się nadal się poruszały. Nie wyglądał na złego, wręcz przeciwnie; w jego oczach tkwiło coś w stylu zadowolenia. Wyglądał, jak Syriusz, gdy ten opowiadał o dobrym psikusie. Cofnęła zaklęcie drżącą ręką i wstrzymując oddech, podała mu dłoń. Przyjął ją bez wahania. 

Jego ciepła ręka zacisnęła się na niej, podciągając go góry. Dorcas przez moment zamarła, gdy dostrzegła, jak blisko niego się teraz znajduje. Ich klatki piersiowe niemal się stykały, a twarze dzieliły centymetry. Dziewczyna uniosła ostrożnie głowę, wpatrując się w niego badawczo. Był od niej wyższy o dobre kilkanaście centymetrów. Jej brązowe oczy znajdowały się na linii jego nosa, więc miała dobry widok na jego usta, znajdujące się trochę niżej.

Ich bladoróżowy kolor odróżniał się na tle jasnej skóry. Jedna z warg była mniejsza i węższa od drugiej. Dorcas przechyliła lekko głowę w bok i wpatrywała się w jego usta. Chciała ich dotknąć, przejechać po nich palcami, dowiedzieć się, czy są szorstkie, a może miękkie. Oderwała od nich powoli wzrok i przeniosła swe hipnotyzujące spojrzenie na resztę jego twarzy.

Srebrzysta barwa oczu Regulusa topiła się w nieprzeniknionej czerni jego źrenic. Twarz miał zarumienioną, a oddech przyspieszony. Nie wiadomo, czy z powodu ich zbliżenia, czy zmęczenia po pojedynku. Starała się oddychać jak najdelikatniej, by nie łaskotać jego czyi. Lecz jej oddech najwyraźniej mu nie przeszkadzał. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, jakby dawał jej przyzwolenie i większy dostęp do swojego ciała.

Po chwili jego palce musnęły jej rękę, a przez ciało Dorcas przeszedł mimowolny dreszcz. Na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się wredny uśmieszek, gdy wytrącił z jej dłoni różdżkę. Dziewczyna poruszyła się gwałtownie, jednak on trzymał ją mocno. Jego różdżka muskała jej gardło i delikatnie wpijała się w jej skórę.

— Daj spokój — powiedział ochrypłym głosem, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust — Chyba naprawdę nie myślałaś, że pokonasz mnie materacami?

Nie zdążyła na to odpowiednio zareagować, nikt nie mógł, gdyż z końca klasy dobiegł dziwny dźwięk. Oboje odwrócili się, tylko po to, by zobaczyć, że rzeźby panter, stojące na końcu sali, zostały ożywione.


End file.
